Apocalyptic Paraphernalia
by Roxkolora
Summary: The world as it was known ended up in one of the most strangest events, involving viruses, magic powder and even sympathetic ninjas. Let's take a look at how all this came to be.
1. The Yelps of Xombieland

Heh...Well, hi anyone that is readin this story. If you're reading this, thanks for the oportunity.

This is my first attempt of writing something, so there might be spelling or ortographic errors, hope that doesn't affect the story much.

This is a, kind of, absurd fic, It's a mayor crossover and an attempted parody as you'll see if I succeed in keep you interested. It's also is inspired in some dark humor comics and Disney movies and songs, I hope the plot is easy to follow. I have already seven chapters written so I will try tu upload them all soon.

_Dissclaimer: I do not own anything, nor the characters, nor the songs_.

* * *

"**The yelps of Xombieland"**

The air was fresh, tainted with the special smell the slaughter had left. Everlain was now known as the eternal reign of mystery and horror.

Whatever was the season, winter or summer, the weather in the city was always cold, and rainy, like the town itself wanted to be isolated in its own coffin, always shady, perfect for the dreadfulness that had come to it -And to all the world as a matter of fact-. Some of its inhabitants used to call the city a joke from god -Although most of its inhabitants were now dead, so whatever- From the form every building was built, the depressive weather and the general grey appearance of everything around, the town had turned out to be one of the most gloomiest places on the world –Or currently, what was left of it-.

But from all the grey-looking buildings, the one that had its special fame was one called the Xombieland, a large dark castle-like fortress in the high part of the city, with enormous towers surrounding it and a labyrinth-like construction, hallways dark as putrid blood and elegant, yet creepy decorations. But none of these characteristics was the most feared feature of Xombieland, but the fact that in there, it was said to inhabit a mysterious presence, someone so sinister that even the creatures that now lured all around the city feared it from their bottom of their nasty hearts; they called him the Viral King.

Of course this hideous creature had its own history, a history that had begun long before the currently apocalyptic paraphernalia.

Irving smiled as he sat in the border of the roof of an old house; the family that had lived there had gone long ago, somehow he knew all of this was fated to happen, catastrophes like this always sent some kind of warning before happening. He closed his eyes and rose his hand, holding a cigarette, inhaling a deep puff, ignoring for a moment the grunts and growls of the creatures all around him –Creatures that tended to ignore him too-, when he opened his eyes again, he decided to concentrate in the horizon that was now glimmering with an orange color, indicating that the dawn was near –Orange was also one of his favorite colors-.

The sun appeared a while later; it was always an enjoyable view after all the incidents that had brought the world into its actual tragic conditions. Contemplating a clean dawn was something relieving. The sunlight touch made him smile and wander. This morning was special. The buildings so hollow and grey, the water and the soil so impregnated with blood, and the air…god, the air so full of screams and innocent pleas. He needed to do something, to say something…no… to sing…that is…

The tossed aside the last of the cigarette butt and took in a deep breath.

"_The people still perish, as our new world awakes, to the yelps of Xombieland.  
The arsons still glimmer, the old buildings burn.  
To the yelps of Xombieland.  
To the big yelps and roars of the tyrants, to the little yelps soft as a sigh.__And some say the soul of the city is the tone in the yelps._

_The yelps of Xombieland"_

As he ended this first verse, he noted something odd in the ambient, he realized he wasn't alone, as a little figure walked towards him and sat just feet away, completely in silence, like waiting for more reciting. Irving didn't even looked at the little guest, but smiled at the notion of having somebody to share this beautiful morning image with.

_"Listen, they're beautiful, no?" _He asked calmly, not moving his sight from the impressive picture that the clean horizon offered –Of course he neither was dumb to look directly to the sun-_ "So many colors of sound, so many changing moods. Because you know, it wasn't like this back in our old times"  
_

"_It wasn't?" _Was the response in a high-pitched voice, just like his. He knew then who the little mysterious stranger that was accompanying him was.

_"No, silly boy. Up there, high, high in the dark bastion tower lives the mysterious Viral King" _Irving stated, this time looking at the place he had just mentioned, the tower slightly visible from the distance_ "Who is this creature?" _

" _Who?" _The voice repeated with apparent childish interest.

_"What is he?" _

"_What?" Again with an energized tone, his question was repeated. And also it seemed that every time this little guest spoke, he enclosed the distance to him._

_"How did he come to be there?" _

"_How?"  
_

Effectively, the little guest was now at his side, smiling innocently at him, like a kid that waits for a candy. Irving took advantage of this pushing down the purple hat the little one was wearing, just playfully, to make him be quiet.

"_Hush…_

"_Ow!" _The little one replied.

…_and Irving will tell you" _He smiled_ "It is a tale, a tale of a man and a monster"_

-FlashBack-

_- Dark was the night when our tale was begun on the docks near Xombieland-_

_"Shup it up, will you!" A grim pale man said to an equally pale and grim woman at his side._

_"We'll be spotted!" Another one recriminated in a nervous tone. Referring both to a little bundle that she was carrying in her arms, as their group walked trough the shady hallways of the city, precisely, near the gloomy castle itself._

_"Hush, little one" She tried fretfully to get his little package quiet._

_-Four frightened zombies slid silently under the docks near Xombieland-_

_"You'll need some money to safe passage into the free side" Another undead shape offered with greedy hazy eyes._

_-But a trap had been laid for the zombies. And they gazed up in fear and alarm; at a figure whose resent was harsh and pungent as blades-_

_A group of skilled soldiers then took them prisoners with cruel manners, and quickly they put them into disposal of their sinister superior. _

_"Judge Chris Redfield" Gasped one of the undead pilgrims wrapped in panic._

_-The yelps of Xombieland-_

_(Kyrie Eleison)_

_-Judge Chris Redfield longed to purge the world of vice and sin-  
_

_Said man stared at the little frightened group with nothing but despise in his cold blue eyes, eyes that denoted a long and dreadful past pursuing and fighting against this kind of monstrosities._

_(Kyrie Eleison)  
-And he saw corruption everywhere except within-_

_"Bring these undead vermin to the palace of justice for their immediate execution" Redfield ordered with a calculating voice._

_"You there, what are you hiding?" A soldier asked roughly to the woman, trying to despoil her from her package. The sudden struggle did little to amuse Chris._

_"Food supplies, no doubt. Take them from her" Decreed the merciless judge._

_-She ran-  
_

_The undead maiden made her way away from their captors as fast as she could, with nothing to guide her but the instinct to survive. Chris wasn't willing to let the presumptuous zombie to escape and spread its pestilence, not again, not ever. He immediately ran after her with such a fierce impulse to tear her to crumbs that could be read in his eyes, leaving behind his team to take charge of the other monstrosities._

_(Dies irae, dies irae)  
(Solvet saeclum in favila)  
(Teste David cum sibyla)  
(Quantus tremor es futurus)  
(Quando Judex est venturus)  
_

_As she was a little lighter, she had less problem maneuvering along the streets to avoid her captor, but the cruel and bitter soldier wasn't willing to give up that easy. They ran into a lonely and frozen alleyway where she was able to jump over a fence, just by instinct, and escape, at least temporarily from her prosecutor. _

_Chris slipped in the frozen ground beneath them, almost crashing with said fence as he tried to stop, he recuperated his equilibrium quickly, and looked trough the fence how his victim was effectively getting away from him. He growled with despise and frustration, and slammed his right fist into the impeding bars. He clenched his jaw tightly. Just in that instant, he promised himself he wouldn't let that despiteful being get away. He stood up, and quickly turned his way to get her, guessing the only place she would end up in._

_The zombie lady continued trough the cold path, getting near the principal portal, he rested some of his weight in one of the huge doors and started to plea.  
"Refuge, please give us some refuge!" Cried the woman with a desperate affair, hitting the thick wooden door with his free fist, the other hand guarding frantically her little package.  
_

_The sudden crunches in the snow alerted her of the presence of somebody else in the proximities. Her mind hoping from help made her turned back immediately. She gasped in fear as she locked eyes with the man that was willing to capture and execute her just moments ago, the cold air of winter agitating his short brown hair giving the impression of hellish flames, yet his eyes were the color and mood of ice. _

_This man had some odd duality in his emotions, maybe in the current situation she could have some word with him, explaining, hoping that he would understand. Yet he raised a shotgun with just one of his hands, aiming at her, cold hatred in his eyes indicating there was no hope for negotiation or asking for mercy. _

_She stepped back, totally frightened, nodding a continuous and slow "no" with her head. He stepped forward, and glanced at the little pack she was holding. She noted it, and embraced it protectively with both hands. Redfield frowned, quickly extending his free hand to grab the zombie's cache. _

_She struggled frenetically, yet her strength was no match for the judge's, he just had to kick her away, securing the pack, embracing it with his arm. She fell on the frozen ground, immediately she tilted up her head at the minister, extending one arm to try and take back her pack, begging at him for it with only her foggy eyes. _

_The only thing she received was that he aimed his deadly weapon directly at her head. The last thing she ever saw, were those cold eyes, she would want to cry imagining the destiny of the little bundle, yet she hadn't the opportunity, as a dry single shot took her life away, splattering her brains on the cold soil, painting the snow red. _

_Chris lowered his gun, just taking a glance of the corpse, accommodating his weapon in his back, embedding it in the secures of his vest. He inspected the package, removing little of the cloth it was wrapped in to reveal its containing. He would have expected a severed hand, brains or even guts; that would not had surprised him as it did the little living thing inside the pack._

_"A baby?" He murmured confused, staring directly at the infant's face, just then, the little one opened his eyes, revealing a pale silver sympathetic eyes. Chris would had felt some pity, even regret, if those eyes weren't revealing the devilish nature of the infant. "A monster!" He said with repugnance. _

_He instantly unsheathed his combat knife from the side of his belt and raised it right above the little baby in his embrace, ready to execute him in one swift movement, no cries, no noise.  
_

_"Stop!"_

_-Cried a not-so-random character-  
_

_Redfield reluctantly looked at the voice that had just dissuaded him from executing his duty. A young, beautiful brunette woman clad in blue, the other one that had survived 'the incident', the only remaining part of his original team –Beside him, and another one whose name he had no wish to remember or even bringing back to his mind-. _

_"This is an unholy demon" He justified upon Miss Valentine "I'm sending it back to hell, where it belongs"  
_

_She glanced at the mauled corpse with pity and mercy in her blue eyes, then looking up to her partner's eyes with serene anger, pointing at his bloody work.  
"See there the innocent blood you have spilt. On the steps of Xombieland"_

_"I am guiltless. She was dead anyway" Chris scolded lowly._

_"Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt. On the steps of Xombieland" She continued. He couldn't believe she was absolutely taking pity on some monstrosity, like the ones that had eliminated the other members of the team, their friends._

_"My conscience is clear" He growled, his fingers tightening in the grip of his knife._

_"You can lie to yourself and your minions. Play avenger all that you want. But you never can run from nor hide what you've done from the eyes… the very eyes of Xombieland"_

_(Kyrie Eleison)_

_Chris looked up to the dark building, the cold wind still agitating his hair, then to the blue eyes of his merciful partner, that was looking at him with cold patience._

_-And for one time in his live of justice and valor-_

_(Kyrie Eleison)_

_-Redfield felt a twinge of guilt for his heartless work-_

_"What must I do?" Chris Asked with a serene voice._

_"Spare the child, and find for him a home" She suggested kindly._

_"What? I'd be responsible for this malevolence ..?" He growled, but his anger was instantly calmed by the tender sight of Miss Valentine's pure and valiant eyes. "Very well. But I'll be sending him far away so he doesn't cause me any trouble…yet…"_

_"Far away? Where?"  
"Anywhere" He said, lowering his voice "Just so he's kept gone and safe where no one could find him…New York, perhaps, and who knows, our Lord works in mysterious ways" He paused to look at the little infant with more mercy, even daring to smile in a tender way that Jill hadn't saw in his partner for a while "Even this foul creature may yet prove one day to be worthy to live"_

_-And Redfield gave the child a weighty name. A name that means protector of mankind…Alexander-_

_-_-FlashBack ends-

"_Now here is a riddle to guess if you can, sing the yelps of Xombieland" _Irving said with a glad tone at his listener, directing the rhyme as he stood up, receiving the full light of the sun_ "Who is the monster and who is the man?"_

He patted the little one in the head, or at least he managed to reach his little purple hat.

"_Come on" Irving invited to join him in the last part of the recital. The little one accepted ipso facto, standing up, inhaling deeply._

_"Sing the yelps, yelps, yelps, yelps.  
Yelps, yelps, yelps, yelps  
Yelps of Xombieland"_

Both of them ended up the singing, contemplating the sunrise, as the creatures around them continued their bloody feast under the permission of the mysterious Viral King.


	2. Zeus's Grieve

Here's chapter 2, **I must warn** this one takes place long before the first one (The events of apocalypse, not the flashback).

Hehe, you're invited to fill up some plotholes with your imagination. Let me know what you think, It gives inspiration.

_Dissclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

**Zeus's Grieve**

The people he had met were at the end nothing but foul meat bags to his eyes. Of course, he wouldn't expect more. People were always stressed, they lack the time for everything, even for themselves.

After the incident and all the viral issues, he finally had found some time to spend with himself, putting some conclusions into place and recalling some memories and moments, even tough most part of them weren't really his. Some of those memories he had absorbed from people were weird, really weird…Some of them were happy, depressing, and even frightening…But not one belonged entirely to him. It almost made him feel sad.

He had decided he didn't like the big cities at all, although he wasn't sure if his past self liked them. Aside from all the efforts he had put into enlightening who he truly was, his past self stilled a mystery to him; all he knew was he used to work for Gentek, and his past self had been enough mentally unstable to release the Blacklight into Penn Station, not thinking about the consequences, or all the innocent people he would hurt, and kill, including himself. It wasn't really reliving to know the past, as it wasn't really reliving imagining the future. But for now, he was a viral monstrosity capable of fighting an entire army, which was all he truly was, a monster, and a killer.

It had become sad to him thinking he was a monster even before he had died. And after that, his fate had twisted in even more worse ways. When he woke up, the sole thing in his mind was revenge and pain. He sometimes wondered that maybe, just maybe, revenge was the only thing Alex Mercer was thinking about before he died, and so, that feeling has somehow merged into the virus that now was him. Revenge had sealed his destiny. Blackwatch and Gentek were now history, officially his revenge was complete. But that hadn't solved the problem.

It was like he had lost his all his motivations. They were all dead, all the people responsible, and innocent too, so much more innocents, but maybe that wasn't the problem. He didn't mind at all about the innocent people he had brutally slaughtered, but now, with nobody and nothing left, he was starting to get bored. Really bored.

_And now what?_

The city had been erased; all that was left was a giant plain grey matter of wasteland and junk. There was no one left to bring revenge and suffering up to. Nothing to destroy or kill. To him, this looked like the big kingdom of plane pure dullness.

At least, if he hadn't survived the explosion, he would be dead now, and he wouldn't have to worry about being bored. Although, after thinking about it a little bit, he realized he was dead anyway, and he still bored. The blood on his hands had been dried a long time ago, and his viral body somehow was demanding doing something. Something epic, ambitious, now that he had the time and the resources at his hand. Or well, at least the resource of eating people, superhuman strength and speed, and other little naughty tricks.

When he was thinking of this, sat right in the top of a junk mountain that surely used to be a building, a crow landed in his head, or more specifically, in his hood. It wasn't a normal crow, he knew it; it was some kind of mutated zombie crow.

That was also his fault. Somehow, after consuming Greene, his body started to assimilate more than her memories, now he was able to infect living things jus as she used to do. It wasn't something he would like being able to do, but at least seemed a little entertaining.

After some time he had learned to completely control the new power, just like he had done with the first ones, and he was sure that wasn't by near the last surprise Blacklight had in store for him. He had being practicing with some insects that happened to also had survived the explosion. He liked insects, they were tough and mystic. They seemed to adapt to the virus very well, merely changing in color from all of the "symptoms". It was a fun detail that they shared; he had also changed in color after he was infected, becoming paler, and with a strange silver glow in his eyes.

The thing with the crows had been an accident however, it all started with just one of them being splashed by the biomass that 'Zeus' spattered when he was regenerating from another crow. Now there was near a hundred of them distributed in the wasteland. Once in a while they came all together to disturb him, flying around above his head in a semi-spherical shape. He couldn't do a thing about it; they were too many, too small and too agile to be harmed with his attacks, even with his powerful devastator attacks. It was like attacking a cloud. He had desisted in doing so.

The crow did nothing but standing there, and so did Zeus. Suddenly a realization came into his mind. He was alone in being a shape-shifting viral monster. He had killed even the ones who were oddly similar to him, like Greene and the other giant disgusting thing of that he couldn't remember the name. And now he had nothing; no friends or family, ore some akin.

And he was still bored as hell.

He sighed deeply, with his silver gaze into nothing specific in the wasteland. He stood up and started walking, just walking, like he haven't done in a while, the black cloud of birds following him; step by step, slowly but unstoppable, getting further and further from the grey nothingness that had become the city, like blinded from the world into his own personal and unknown path.

Waste and junk adorned both of his sides and there was no other sign of life but the black birds above him. They weren't at all alive, just like him, turned into some kind of zombie monster by the virus. They weren't even sentient, like him: Zeus, which only served to make the concern more painful, they were just more beasts. He couldn't even imagine being able to create something like him. He was a threat to the world; another threat would do no good.

The only other sentient being like him resulted out to be a crazy megalomaniac woman.

Maybe she'd had more things in common with his old self. Both were destructive psychopaths. Zeus was nothing but the bastard son of a pretended terrorist attack. The annoying sound of the crows crying got to him. They were now flying down, and landing on the ground, looking at him with their serious bloodshot eyes. The sole sight of his unwanted creation made him disgusted and angered. He was about to shift his hands into something to kill them.

Then, he felt it. He instantly discovered why the viral birds were following him so insistently. They were only connected to his psyche by the telepathical strands of the virus, and reacted to his "feelings" and thoughts. It was the same ability that Greene had over the Hunters, and it was now his.

_Yet another undesired power. An undesired fate all along maybe. _

_Unexpected…Undesired... Unwanted… Unhinged… Unsure... _

After his vengeance, his existence abruptly seemed pointless. Weren't out there something for him to do aside from killing and murdering?

Loneliness and boredom were the most awful things he had ever experimented, worse than a rocket exploding right in front of his face, worse than the parasite, worst than any torture he could think of.

Was this a punishment for his evil deeds?

He didn't assume so. It just couldn't be.

In-between the crows and the deserted grey land his voice slowly began to raise, and some odd rhymes came out from his frigid mouth, born deep inside of him.

"_There are few who'd deny, at what I do I am the best._

_For my talents were renowned far and wide.  
When it comes to slaughters in the moonlit night.  
I excel without ever even trying.  
With the slightest little effort of my deadly claws.  
I have seen grown men give out a shriek.  
With the wave of my hand, and a well-placed cut.  
I have swept the very heads off their necks"_

_"Yet prey after prey, it's the same routine.  
And I grow so weary of the sound of screams.  
And I, Zeus, the viral beast.  
Have grown so tired of the same old thing"_

_"Oh, somewhere deep inside of these locks.  
An emptiness began to grow.  
There's something out there, far from this hole.  
A longing that I've never known"_

_"I'm a master of fright, and a demon of flight.  
And I'll smash you right up to a wall.  
I would say without being kind, that my power is to fright.  
As I'm known also as the dreadful Blacklight"_

_"And since I am dead, I can't complain from the pain._

_To test up some wild wasteland playoffs.  
No animal nor man can slay like I can.  
With the fury of my devastators"_

_"But who here would ever understand.  
That the viral beast with the maniacal grin._

_Would tire of his crown, if they only understood.  
He'd give it all up if he only could"_

_"Oh, there's an empty place in my locks.  
That calls out for something unknown.  
The blood and flesh, the rage and fear.  
Does nothing for these empty tears"_

Zeus keep advancing dizzily, until he felt something wet under his feet, he stopped. He looked up with little attention, he had reached the coast, and the salted water of the sea started to wet his shoes and pants.

He had learnt that his body wasn't really fond of water, for some reason. But in that very moment, that seemed to matter little. He didn't care if that may hurt him, or kill him, he just felt so empty that he needed some pain to make him feel alive. Though, it had became an absolute truth to him, that he wasn't alive; neither he was dead. He was just bored.

He started walking again, getting into the sea. When he reached enough profundity for his feet couldn't touch the soil, he let himself be hauled by the sporadic waves. The liquid quickly embraced him, dragged him into its dark depths. He let his body go numb. Maybe the water wasn't so bad, as long as he knew; he didn't even need to breathe, so that wouldn't be a problem.

The sunlight suddenly became nothing but a memory, as he was swallowed deeper and deeper in the sea. In that moment, nothing seemed to be enough important, or amusing, nothing was worthy interesting to deserve his attention. He just wanted to leave the world behind.

_This world_.

And he fell into some kind of slumber, his body drifting in the immense mass of water, as his mind just seemed to collapse into its own inner darkness.


	3. My New Friend, The Old Prince Part I

Here's chapter 3. Continuing the accidental journey of Alex to far and strange lands.

I warn this one would be an absurd fic.

_Dissclaimer: I own nothing_

* * *

**My New Friend, The Old Prince Part I**

Alex suddenly felt something solid beneath him; it was dry and soil-like.

His body moved slowly, he could have sworn that he heard a crunch as he did so; he hoped it hadn't come from him. Some air touched his face then, it was dry and hot, as the soil.

He realized he wasn't floating in the terrific sea anymore; he was now in a laying position over a strange ground. He wringed some of the soil in his hands, sensing it between his fingers.

_Sand._

He woke up fully, opening his silver eyes, the sun welcoming him with his light and warmth at full power. He took a breath of hot dry air, even tough he didn't need it. His senses revived completely.

He tilted up and looked around. He could smell, hear, taste, see and feel. The ambient he was now in was hot, very hot, and dry. The sun was brighter than ever he could remember in NY, and there was no wetness in the air.

By the look of the zone around him, he could deduce he was in a dessert. It made no sense to him at first. Maybe the sea had taken him to a strange place. But a desert? It didn't seem very logic.

He stood up and took a few steps, again looking around, every horizon he could look at seemed the same to him. He was as alone as he used to be in the grey wasteland and in the sea. He couldn't even smell any valuable life form anywhere near –for valuable life form, of course, he meant an edible human being-. He looked up; at least the infected crows had finally left him alone.

He started walking, thinking about some explanations.

From where he was, the logic place he would think he would end up in, and it had to be with some dessert would be some part of… Texas, Arizona?

He took a high, very high jump to open him a better perspective. Every angle seemed just as the same as the first time. He didn't remember Texas's desert to be so large.

When he was back at the ground, the force of his impact left a huge crater on the sandy soil. Sand was much softer than concrete, and it changed its form more easily.

An awkward thought suddenly came to his mind, sand seemed more friendly than concrete. It wasn't as easy running in sand as it was running in concrete, but sand still a better company, for some reason.

He started running, but not running like when he was still in NY, pursued by strike teams and hunters, he felt free this time. As he ran, he experimented jumping in different forms and distance, creating craters of different forms, also curving and twisting his trail, rising clouds of dust in his trace that vanished almost instantly after.

Then he finally charged a jump, higher than any other he had intended before. He opened his arms and legs and started gliding. He watched as the clouds of dust faded, and now from the height where he was, the image he had of his trace, really seemed like a gigantic bunny. He had carved a bunny in the sand.

Carving a bunny in the sand didn't seem like something logical also. He didn't even remember to have been thinking of bunnies as he was running.

_Whatever, it's not the strangest thing that has happened to me. _

He wasn't sure if this temperature could affect him. Then again, he was alone. Still alone. And after some more walking, jumping and tracing curious figures in the sand, he got, not tired, but bored.

Carving figures in the lonely sand wasn't a fun that could long. He thought about how much time he was wandering in the sea, it could be days, weeks, years, centuries, what if he had been out for a millennia! He didn't quite know the life extent that Blacklight could offer, so it sounded as a possibility after all. And if he stilled in NY? What if this dessert was NY after a thousand years? What he would do? Was humanity still existed?

After a while those preoccupations seemed also pointless.

Heat or cold, sand or snow, city or not, it didn't matter. He was as bored as when he abandoned the original NY.

He started just to walk again, slow, but unstoppable as he was, traveling trough the sandy grounds and dunes. Water wasn't a worry; heat didn't seem to dehydrate him either. He was becoming so powerful and fitted that he started to wander, with only a trace of anguish, that maybe this world would become too boring for him.

Boredom and loneliness were a torture.

He couldn't form a family, there was no other specimen like him –as a matter of fact he had killed both woman that would have an opportunity to be his _spouse, _for using an not-so-strange word: Karen Parker, the woman Alex Mercer used to love -the little backstabbing bitch-, and Elizabeth Grene, that would seemed to be his 'perfect' female viral companion -that crazy megalomaniac-, the notion of she being his mother was just too eerie for him to accept her as companion anyway –he could be a killer and a monster, but he wasn't that sexually depraved-. And for the last instance he was a little scared of the thought of experimenting with Blacklight reproductive proprieties to have children of his own.

_That just won't do. _

He couldn't have any friends; he just couldn't be really himself with anybody, for the most of the people would run, scream and call the police for just seeing him jump, or shifting his appearance. They didn't share his hobbies either. Slashing, gutting and mauling weren't popular pastimes for the normal people.

_If I try to hug them, I will end up killing them, anyway._

As he lay sat gloomy in a dune, he saw the sun setting, and the sky became gradually reddish. It reminded Alex the color of blood.

He somehow didn't need blood; he didn't need flesh, bone or even people. He needed _people_.

_Friends? Family?… No. Enemies._

And sadness stroke again.

He crossed his arms over his knees and rested his chin in his arms, with his silver sight lost into the infinity of the sands, and then he kept steady as a statue.

Into his naughtiest thoughts, was the idea to have someone to bother him, and then let him go, just to have an excuse to have somebody to hunt down and claimed vengeance over. He sighed, letting in and then out the dry air of the desert.

What would it matter if he just stayed here? He wouldn't die, nobody would miss him if he did so, and he didn't need anything from the world.

But then again, maybe that was just the reason of his mournful quest for company and purpose, he didn't need, but he wanted. Taking what he wanted from the world wouldn't give him anything however.

It was all just too complicated. He would want just to stop thinking about it; he was starting to feel too human.

_Being alone is driving me mad…Well…more than I was before…_

Then, surprisingly, he felt he wasn't alone anymore.

"Hey there, outlandish living thing" Suddenly a voice sounded in the quietness of the desert night.

Alex rose up his head quickly, looking around with curiosity. The sky was getting darker, and so was the ambient, strangely, he couldn't place the location from the sound, as he neither could smell anything alive near him, or at least anything that were human.

Now he was convinced that loneliness was finally driving him insane.

"If I'm not being discourteous to you by asking, hooded chap… Why are you looking so dismal and fatigued on this magnificent night?" It was a handsome male voice, with a tint of malice. It wasn't an old voice, but Alex could easily distinguish a trace of solemnity in it.

"Who's there?" Alex asked, standing up taking a defensive position instinctively, again wandering the nearby grounds with his specialized sight to seek for the mysterious visitor.

There was silence then. The sand strangely seemed to quiver around him, and someone or something made his presence clear in the proximities.

Alex saw the sand in front of him rose up slowly to form a cloud, and from a little whirl in it, he could discern a dark tall figure, which seemed to be clad in a long black cape, with also a hood. So Alex couldn't see his face, if such thing had a face.

"It's a divinity here who is speaking, you child. Now be a serviceable living thing and provide me a biscuit" The visitor said with a sardonic tone.

Alex just stared at him with plain incredibility.

"Biscuit? What?" Alex asked with a lost voice, his silver eyes wide open and his mouth a little twitched in confusion. "Wait…where the hell here can I get a biscuit from…?…No, wait even more, I'm not willing to give anything to such a strange…whatever you are"

The figure chuckled.

"It was just a joke, child. Do not be troubled by my impossible petition" The strange being with the sinister- yet attractive voice- consoled.

As Alex couldn't see his face, somehow he knew the stranger was grinning under his cover.

"I assume you have a name. Will it kill you to share it with me, outsider? Or are you just too bashful?" The figure asked.

Alex doubted a little at the question. He was indeed intrigued with the presence of this stranger, but also quite annoyed.

_Now I remember why I ran away from people._

But Alex couldn't say he was sure this guy was a normal human being –if humans still existed as such-, but neither it was like him. An immediate urge to find more about this strange creature suddenly filled him.

He tried to think something clever to impress this new individual.

"The name of what I look like, is Alex Mercer, the name of what I am is Blacklight, the name that others have given to me, is Zeus" He answered slowly, with a calmed voice.

"Interesting child" The figure said. For Alex, the fact of being called child wasn't all comfortable, and the figure just didn't hear much older to call him like that. It was annoying. "I remember to have heard that last name once; it was the name of a god. Are you that special?"

"Compared to what?" Alex questioned more serious.

The figure chuckled again, irritating Alex further.

"Defensive answers will get you nowhere, child" He stated.

"Stop calling me that" Alex demanded, with an angrily tone. "I'm not a child. Who are you anyway?"

Another low chuckle.

"I find funny that, just like you, child. I have a name for me, a name for what I am, and a name given to me by others"

That statement sent Alex into more doubts.

This person wasn't normal, it was a fact now –After all he just happened to appear from out of nowhere, doing strange things with sand-.

And why did him keep calling Alex a kid? It had been just his luck to come along this strange being after the unknown time he was 'out', or it was fate? He better get some answers, or else.

_Well, most of issues involving me getting answers just tended to end up in a bloody mess anyway. _

Alex just looked at the other, trying to pull some patience out of his most inner self.

"Well, start explaining, and stop calling me…Just…Why do you call me like that anyway?" Alex mumbled.

"You are the first person I came to find after two thousand years. How would I call you then?" He spoke, again with that sardonic tone.

"I told you, my name is Alex…but, what do you mean two thousand years?" Alex questioned, even more pushed into incredibility.

_Was I out all that time or this prick is just mocking me?_

"You can't be that old…can you…?" Alex scolded. "By the way… Do know if something important happened when I was out? Where are we? Is this land once known as New York? Have humans evolved all like you? Do they all speak English? Have flying cars already been invented?"

"Oh, but I can, and I am, my age is something that I'm proud of, it gives me the reckoning of experience" The other laughed, this time more loudly. "And answering to your curious questions about this modern reality…well, as I've seen, nothing really important has happened in the world's life. We're in a desert; you seem to forget things very easy. No, this land has had a lot of names, but not New York. In my times, we liked to call it Persia. Humans haven't evolved from bringing destruction upon themselves for pleasure. No, I just happened to learn English in my last visit to the "new cities", and for the last instance, no; there are no currently flying cars"

It was something in his dark, sinister, yet sensual voice that was starting to get on Alex's nerves.

"'In your times' this was called Persia?" He said doubtful. "How the hell I ended up in here?"

"I was wandering that myself when I first saw you. I really don't know, blame destiny" The figure murmured calmly. "Or the fact that you have a very bad sense of orientation"

"Stop mocking me!" Alex finally snapped.

His arm became the huge blade he has grew accustomed to, ready to slice the annoying stranger right in half. The other didn't move, Alex found it amusing, yet stupid, just to stand there waiting for a painful death wasn't the better of ideas.

Anyway, the guy had said he was hell-lot-of-a years old, so he had probably became senile, unable to recognize the impending doom that was about to fall over him.

Alex was about to reach his objective, already imagining how the blood would spill in the sand –he had never seen anything like that, so it was fun to imagine it- the blade went right to the stranger's chest, Alex grinned in triumph.

Then he noticed something odd: There was no smell of blood pervading the ambient.

His victim wasn't even bleeding. The blade has just passed trough him, but there wasn't a single droop of blood spilt.

"The hell…?"

Then Alex felt something quite difficult to place, like being pulled around by some overwhelming invisible force, specifically being dragged back.

It all became swirly and blurry for a moment. After an instant, clarity came back, and he realized he was just standing where he was before he had attacked; even his arm had turned back to normal. He stood stunned for a moment.

"Wha…what did you do?" He asked the stranger, again confused. He hadn't ever experienced something like that. "What kind of thing are you?"

That question was strange for him to ask, normally, he was the one to be asked that.

The shady figure chuckled even louder; then suddenly wagged back the hood of his robe, and Alex was finally able to see his face.

He had tan skin, black smooth hair at the height of the shoulders and a little goatee; also he had blue defying eyes, there was something weird with his eyes –apart from an evident vertical scar in one of them-, something like a radiance of nobility and solemnity but also a satiric mischievousness. He didn't look old to Alex, or maybe he was too awed to really analyze all the details.

"You look impressed, child. As you may already imagined, I flicker with an aura of royalty"

"That's not it. And I told you to stop calling me like that!" Alex sneered, again prompting to attack, shifting his hands into claws.

His strike again went trough the stranger, yet again, no blood seemed to appear. Alex stared up at the stranger's face, which suddenly was adorned by an evil grin.

"_I must admit your parlor tricks are amusing" _Alex heard him said with an eccentric melodious tone.

"_I bet you've got a bunny under your hat!"_

Just then, the stranger extended his hand to pull off the hood of Alex's jacket.

"_Now here's your chance to get the best of me, hope your hand is hot! C'mon, child! Let's see what you've got!"_

The stranger's eyes suddenly blazed with an unnatural gold, his hair started to whirl up with that same weird energy, his skin started to turn into an ash-like black color, with loopy glowing marks around his eyes, face, and maybe beyond.

Then Alex felt that odd sensation again, like being paralyzed, all became swirly and blurry, the energy dragged him away, then returning him to the place he was in before the attack.

Alex wasn't willing to give up, of course. Even when his current opponent was something he didn't understand -It hadn't stopped him before- He shifted again, the covering of his arms getting thick and heavy as he summoned all his strength into his hammer-fists.

The stranger, now all up transformed into a sandy-glowing specter-like creature, just grinned at Alex's intentions of hitting him. He rose up his hands right to stop Alex's punches with seemingly no effort.

"_You try to slam me with your hardest stuff. But your double whammy isn't up to snuff. I'll set the record straight; this is jus not your place. You're only second rate"_ Chanted the sinister figure.

Then again, Alex fell into that sensation of paralysis, and the dragging. This time, he ended up falling back on the sandy soil.

Alex stood up rapidly; he had to understand his enemy's power in order to defeat him. He decided to attack again, but from a different angle. He jumped, this time he chose the deadly claws. After a few sprints to confuse his enemy, he finally aimed to slash him in two.

Just in the last instant, he felt his body going slower; slow enough for the stranger to catch his wrist.

"_You think your claws are meanie, but your aim is lame. You've got a lot to learn about my little game. So for your information, I'll reiterate; you're only second rate." _

The stranger gripped his wrist, lifting him and slamming him onto the sandy ground like a rag doll, one time, two, and over again, then tossing him away.

As Alex hit the ground definitely–after bouncing a few times-, he carved a crater, and raised a cloud of sand.

"_Men used to cringe at the fringe of my blades" _The figure smirked, his golden eyes wickedly glowing._ "You stand against a battle skill of ages" _

Alex spat out some sand as he stood up, the cloud of the said material slowly fading. He stared up at his enemy, and rubbed his eyes when a bit of sand threatened to fall into them, blinking out of reflex. When he reopened them, the only thing they met was the sinister figure, now at a few steps from him, smirking.

"_Now if you're not convinced that I'm invincible, put me to the test! I'd love to lay this rivalry to rest!" _ He offered, placing a straight smack at the side of Alex's head, sending him back to the ground.

Alex had never felt something so powerful hit him since Greene. Now filled with a mixed emotion of challenge and anger, he stood up, summoning his whip-fist.

He sent all kind of horizontal, vertical and diagonal whiplashes, which were avoided with masterful acrobatic movements and flips from the sandy stranger. It was something beautiful to see, he had to admit.

Then, he stood up just in front of Alex, quiet yet gloating.

"_Go ahead and zap me with the big surprise, snap me in a trap, cut me down to size, I'll make the great escape, It's just a piece of cake; You're only second rate!" _He invited. Alex took his invitation hastily, shifting from whip to blade, sprinting to him and effectively slashing him in two from the left elbow to the right waist. Alex stepped back. Again, no trail of blood.

He heard a chuckle.

_Impossible._

Alex's eyes wide opened at the stunning sight. The horrible cut Alex had just delivered seemed to have little effect, as the sandy consistence of his enemy was already repairing itself. There was a brief moment of silence.

For some reason, this made Alex smile, something inside him had just found amusing in try to kill this new enemy. He dispelled out the blade from his hand. His silver eyes now blazing with malevolence, his mouth opened, offering a toothy smile. This was exciting, after all this time without something enough challenging to feel alive.

He breathed deeply –It was the time to give it all-, the inner of his body heating up, his fingers twitched a little. Decidedly he smashed both of his fists into the sand. Instantly, giant spikes emerged out all around the near area.

Not pleased with only that, the second the spikes retired into him again, he immediately summoned another devastator, this time numerous tendrils, as thick as steel cables sprouted out from his body in all directions possible.

In other circumstances, this attack would be sufficient to terminate efficiently half of an army. But when Alex stood up to see the effects of his, usually final strike, he found, not only that his enemy was unscratched, but he was also keep smirking.

Both of them looked the other in the eyes, sharing the same savage urge to fight, to destroy, to strike, to obliterate. Both of them could see that same yearning blaze in the others one's eyes.

The sandy specter stepped back, moving his hands aside from his body. Alex could feel a great energy surrounding him. His eyes glowing cravingly with expectation.

"_You know, your hocus-pocus isn't tough enough, and your mumbo-jumbo doesn't measure up. Let me pontificate upon your sorry state; you're only second rate!" _The dark specter stated with that charismatic singing tone.

"_Zaba-caba-dabra! Sandy's going to grab ya! Alakazam-da-mus! And this thing's bigger than the both of us!" _The sand around him, particularly behind him started to rise till a gigantic wave of sand was gathered.

_That couldn't be just for showing._

Alex reacted by reflex, covering himself with his thick armor. The special heat again filling his body, ready to be released along with his very blood in a shock wave to counteract his enemy's attack.

"_So spare me your tremendous scare! You look horrendous in that bizarre shield! And I can hardly wait to discombobulate, I'll bury you deep and dim in this desert. You'll make a better living as a fossil plaque. You're only second rate!"_

Even though for Alex was difficult to say, both of them were smiling maniacally when their atrocious forces collided. The shimmering cursed sands against the tainted monstrous blood. It all went into chaos for a moment, a huge cloud of dust rose from the tremendous clash.


	4. My New Friend, The Old Prince Part II

Chapter 4, Alex officialy got him a new friend. Apocalypse is getting nearer. hehehe

If you keep reading, thanks for the chance.

_Dissclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

**My New Friend, The Old Prince Part II**

The visual interference that the dusted sand provided slowly started to dissolve away.

When the battlefield was again clear, somehow, they both know they hadn't win. Of course they hadn't lost either. It was the kind of competition that in some way didn't need to be won. The two stood firmly with his sight up at his opponent, the force of the clash had been enough to distance them a little. The moonlight illuminated their faces, as they slowly walked towards one another to meet.

His pace was slow, yet steady, solemn, in it, they, by some means, evidenced they respect for the other.

The glow in the specter eyes started to wear out, and so the black color of his skin. His hair fell back into place. Alex's armor twirled off too. After a brief moment, they finally met, both of them looking towards each other with serious expressions. It was like all the chaos they've just created was nothing as the desert regained its quietness.

And just as suddenly as they had started fighting, the two smiled wickedly. Like an odd form to say 'It's over, it was fun'. It was a silent deal, a promise of camaraderie. The aggression had ended. But if it would bring up good or bad consequences, that wasn't yet clear.

"Let me now bid you a certified salute, chi…I mean, Alexander" The dark stranger greeted with his charismatic voice and arrogant tone. "I am Kakolukiah, I was once the Prince of Persia, for a brief time a King" And just for a moment the expression in his eyes denoted some sadness. However, the gesture was too quick to make Alex concern. "Now, I am the vessel for the evil entity known as the sands of time, something near a demonic god I would say"

"Mnh… 'Of time', that explains a lot…Well, as I told, I'm Alex, better known as Zeus, also an abomination, created by the Blacklight virus, a failed experiment, kind of a walking weapon of mass-destruction" Alex said, with a bushed smile. "Pleased to meet you"

"Quite an interesting character you are, Alexander. Or, might I call you Zeus?" The Prince asked curiously.

"Whatever is good" Alex muttered neatly. "I can say the same to you, Kakli…kacqui..kally…ahm…" Alex tried to enunciate, twitching his mouth.

"Kakolukiah" The Prince corrected kindly.

"Can I just call you Prince? Or…how about…Kake? Sounds like a good short name for you, it suits you" Alex smiled widely, folding his arms.

"Oh, really?" The Prince raised an eyebrow and gave him a curvy smile.

"You'd be a very dehydrated overdone cake" Alex offered.

"Right... I rather you calling me that instead of still making mistakes of my name"

"And well, Kake, would you mind start explaining some things?" Alex stated "You know. I've been like blacked out from the world for a while. I would consume you to actualize my information, but since it seems you're made of…sand, I don't think that's a good idea" He joked.

"Oddly enough to fit you, you can also eat people, quaint" the Prince stated with a serene voice "I think there's a better way to `actualize' your information. And, just out of plainly boredom I'd like to regain that lost time doing something interesting. The best alternative for both problems would be visiting one of this 'new cities'. Now that I have met you, my new friend, let me invite you"

"I agree, glad to see someone in this world share the same disdain for boredom"

"You know, I never expected to find someone so accurate to be my friend. I was starting to lose hope. Your presence resulted kind of a gift for me" The Prince gazed at Alex and smiled, not a wicked but a pleasant serene smile this time.

The younger man suddenly blushed- lucky for him the lack of light in the ambient and his hood helped to hide it-.

_Hell, I didn't even know I could still blush… Neat..._

The Prince's eyes were now kind and a little sorrowful. Alex recognized a glint of loneliness in those eyes, the same loneliness himself had endured. The loneliness they've rescued each other from. They just kept like that for an instant that seemed an extraordinary eternity.

"So, Kake, you know some way to get out of this desert" He urged to break the ice.

"Of course I do" The Prince turned away, put on again the dark hood of his robe and started walking.

Alex followed him carelessly, the moon illuminating the sand, giving it a blue-ish color. Even after an exhausting fight like the one they've just had, they didn't seem at all tired. Of course, neither of them was human anymore.

Alex mind started wandering. Kake surely had to have lived a tough life for being the way he was, even if he used to be a Prince. He was nothing near the spoiled stupid cocky sissy he would have thought it would be a prince. He was more of the type of warrior nobility as he just demonstrated in battle.

_That was kind of stirring, I have to admit. His moves are awesome. He's still arrogant tough._

Alex found him intriguing, yet of course he wouldn't go on him all 'tell me about your past right here and now with all detail'. That would be unnecessary and outrageous. They've became friends just a moments ago.

He wasn't willing to tell Kake all the complicated story of his life either. All will come in time; after all, they seemed to have plenty of that resource. Time…

He took a glimpse at his companion, even tough he could only see his back, Alex could surely remember his face. -When they were fighting, and after that- Kake had manly features even if his hairstyle suggested he was a little girly, strong yet slim body, a charming voice, and those stunning blue eyes; tortured, gloomy, aggressive, noble, wicked, naughty and beautiful blue eyes. Alex turned his gaze away.

_For someone so old, he stills kind of cute. _

_What the hell I'm thinking!_

_Hehehe_

_Was that you, Elizabeth?_

…

Alex sighed deeply. It was something strange for him to have a friend, maybe it was affecting him.

"Must be the desert weather"

"Something wrong?" The Prince stopped, looking back at Alex.

"No. Just that, I…have never had a friend. Not like you anyway" Alex explained.

The Prince smirked. Again that wicked smile that Alex enjoyed as much as the kind and sad smiles. Darkness and wickedness were a mayor part of them, if not the most powerful and fun. The Prince took a step towards him, still smiling.

"Never a friend like me, you said" He whispered. "Mmmh…Interesting…"

His eyes started to glow again with an intense golden color.

_Kake?_

Alex couldn't say exactly what happened next, the Prince had just banished from his sight, as he felt the odd invisible energy dragging him up. Then he could saw again the form of his new friend, a little blurry surrounded by odd dark and gold-ish sand.

Again, the eyes of the Prince were glowing gold, and his skin had turned ash black. That, along with his dark robe floating over him made the image kind of eerie. He realized they were both floating high up above the ground of the desert, into a strange sand void, probably a Prince's creation. Kakolukiah grinned at him one last time, and then he started chanting, with a mischievous tone.

"_Well… Azi Dahaka had them all terrified. For Ahriman we had a thousand tales. But my friend you're in luck 'cause up your sleeves you got a brand of evil never fails"_

He disappeared again, and then Alex felt the presence of something behind him. He felt powerful hands griping into his shoulders.

_"You got some power in your corner now. Some heavy ammunition in your camp. You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how. See all I gotta do is swing my blade. And I'll say..." _

The movements of the Prince were too fast, as his very body felt dragged and pulled around by the furious sandstorm.

_"Alexander, my friend, what will your pleasure be? Let me hear your quirk, jot it down. You ain't never had a friend like me" _Alex heard him laugh as he vanished again, reappearing in another point of the sand cyclone.

_"Life is your restaurant, and I'm your complicit. C'mon whisper what it is you want. You ain't never had a friend like me"_

_"Yes now, friend, lets make our way off the desert. I'm the boss, the king, the shah. Say what you wish, It's yours! True dish! How about a little more Baklava?"_ He offered, making appear all of a sudden, a strange variety of food from his bare hands. _"Have yourself a '__saandeh-vich'__, accompanied with '__nooshedanee'__, I'm in the mood to help you 'doost'. You ain't never had a friend like me"_

Alex couldn't understand how or what exactly he was doing and saying, yet he still amazed._  
_

"_Can your friends do this?" _The Prince asked, doing a little taunt with his hand.

Alex suddenly fell numb, like being in a giant blending machine, as the sand surrounded him, an intense nausea filled him. He closed his eyes tightly as the sensation went on. Then, when he felt the sands were gone, he opened them again, his body felt odd.

He confusedly rose up a hand to his face to look at it. His surprise was big, when he saw his hand was now a little hand, like a child's one. His eyes opened widely. He was about to say something at the Prince, who still floating into the sand twister along with him, but was suddenly interrupted.

_"Can your friends do that?" _The Prince made another gesture. Alex lost his image between the sand as it surrounded his body once more, maybe willing to change him into his original older self. Kake had a lot of eerie tricks with time, so, why don't think he could change him back and forward in time at will.

When Alex regained his sight of what was happening, Kake had already started another gesture, this time involving his entire arm._  
"Can your friends pull this out their little hand?" _And, effectively, from his very arm, Kake pulled out a chain-like thing, that hurled at Alex, trapping his wrist and pulling him towards the Prince to the point their noses were almost touching, the Prince still smirking, and still singing. _  
_

"_Can your friends go, poof?"_

Alex's heart froze, as he saw the Prince just, well, 'went poof' in a cloud of glowing sand. His mind already wondering into doing something, just when he heard his friend was still singing.

_"Well, look at here" _Kake has just reappeared above him "_Can your friends go Abracadabra, let it rip. And then make the something disappears?" _ Doing strange movements with both arms, and then the giant sand twister just collapsed, literally disappearing. Sending them both back to the ground. Then Kake stood right upon him, with his arms folded and an evil grin on his dark and glowing face.

"_So don't you sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed. I'm here to answer all your midnight prayers"_

He offered Alex a hand to stand up.

"_You got me bona fide, certified. You got me on your side of rare affairs" _He smirked, patting Alex in the back "_I got a powerful urge to help you out. What you wish? I really want to know. You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt. Well, all I got to do is slash like so - and oh"  
_

Alex felt his body being lifted from the ground again, with his new friend above him, smiling, nodding with his hand at the rhythm of the song.

"_My friend, you Blacklight thing, have a wish or two or three" _He gently grabbed Alex by the neck of his hood and lifted him even higher._ "I'm on the job, please be a nice boy"_

Alex looked down in awe. It wasn't strange for him the fact of being so high, but the fact that they were actually staying in midair, sustained maybe by the power of Kake's sandy tricks. He looked at his friend, smiling; it sure was a funny experience.

_"You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!"_

The Prince blinked, and made a last sympathetic gesture with his hand.

Somewhere deep inside them was still goodness, even if it was just a tiny little piece.

They both stayed silent after the sudden musical inspiration, still floating, getting forward into the desert extension, maybe in the way to some city.

"I didn't know you could fly" Alex stated "This is strange, I feel like just being spread with fairy's powder, I mean, it even glows as well"

"Silly you" The prince snickered confidently "Comparing the power of the sands of time to that of the powder of fairies? So naive"

"Then how you explain you can also fly?"

"We are not flying, were falling very, very slow. We'll again touch ground in a while" The Prince said, with the same confidence "It's complicate to explicate. Just enjoy it"

"Okay"

Like Kakolukiah had said, after a while, they were in ground again, but it was momentary, as they again jumped and elevated into air, for Alex, it was something a little better than just gliding.

_Almost like being in zero gravity. _

_And he still cute, even covered in sand._

_Shut it!_

They advanced trough the night in this way, and a while later, they could see the sun starting to rise as they reached, and finally, the 'big new city' they wanted"

* * *

Just if you're wandering.

_S__aandeh-vich is Persian(Farsi) for 'sandwich', __nooshedanee means 'soda__', doost is 'friend'. I find this last thing very interesting as it almost sounds like 'dude'._

_Greetings...  
_


	5. Around The City

Hi!

If you keep reading. I sincerely thank you for the oportunity.

Well. Here's Chapter 5. I remind you this is suposed to be an absurd fic, just have fun.

I give you a rest from the singing in this chapter, in the next, we will be back at the RE universe.

_Dissclaimer: I own nothing_.

* * *

**Around The City**

And they had finally come to the city. Hence the already stirring morning light, there were just few people wandering in the streets.

"How's that we ended up in a rooftop?" Alex asked, looking down at the street.

"Maybe the last jump was too strong" The Prince answered smoothly, looking at his friend with his arms folded and a serene expression on his glowing face.

There was a brief moment of silence, as Alex walked towards the edge and nodded his head at the side, like studying the image of the people and the city.

"It doesn't seem the world had changed much since I was out. Aside from the people's clothing and some things in the architecture, it looks almost the same to New York" Alex said, his voice denoted a little bit of deception.

_I guess waking up in a futuristic world was too much of a dream._

_At least I have a new friend._

"Seasons change, tastes change, but people… people never change" The Prince said with an arrogant cold tone.

Alex could distinguish that same trail of melancholy in his voice. A sudden flow of violent memories ran trough his mind, memories that he had took from others, from innocent and blameful, then miserable memories, of pain, loss and worthless wondering for a better world, anguish and hopelessness.

The saddest thing tough, was that none of those memories was truly his.

_I know I've changed, I was human once… _

He just would like to know, if that human part of him still existed. And if so, was that human part the best or worst part of him?

"Yeah, maybe you're right" Alex sighed and unconsciously put his hand in his stomach.

The Prince noted the gesture and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"No" Alex prompted to respond, glancing back at him, his hand still in his stomach, he still didn't notice. "Well…I don't know, I was too centered in revenge and destruction before that I had never thought about if I could still eat normal food"

"I thought people was your normal food"

"I guess it is, but I mean the food they eat"

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to try. Let's go find you a normal breakfast and find out" The Prince invited with a friendly solemn tone.

"You're in, Kake"

Alex smiled and sprinted towards him, grabbing him by the waist with one arm and then jumping over the edge of the roof – what took The Prince by surprise- they fell rapidly and landed loudly over a car that ended up with its top bending under the force of the crash.

The few people around looked at both of them in utterly astonishment, murmuring things that Alex didn't understand.

"What are they saying?" He asked innocently to his friend, which was still in his arm, like he was some kind of bag or doll.

"They're calling us freaks" The Prince answered plainly, with an indulgent face - He didn't find uncomfortable the fact he was being carried, but the way he was being carried-

"Well, then you should stop glowing, too much attention could cause us trouble" Alex recommended, strangely with a serious tone. He jumped from the car's scrap to the street itself, looking around for some place to obtain food.

"Do you really think is the fact of me glowing that…"

"Let's get out of here before the owner notices"

Alex ignored him as he started sprinting, carelessly bumping off people as he did so. They finally stopped in a plaza, with all kind of food places around, and fortunately, where the people weren't aware of Alex's little accident.

"So, what do you recommend to eat, Kake?" Alex said perkily, gazing all around the place.

"Uhm…fish" The Prince suggested.

"Too stinky"

"Pizza?"

"Too flat"

"What does that supposed to mean? That's not a way you can complain about food. I don't mind flat food, but I mind flat women"

"Well, I mind both, end of discussion" Alex beamed.

"Then how about a Hot-dog?"

"Wouldn't be too strange to have a Hot-dog for breakfast?"

"I think you're strange enough to have a hot-dog for breakfast" The Prince answered, still with an indulgent expression.

"Mmm…a tree maybe. I wonder what would happen if I consume a plant"

"Trees are not normal food, but fruits are. I recommend pomegranate"

"Why that?"

"It was my… favorite fruit" Alex noted something odd in the tone of The Prince, again that glint of sadness and melancholy "By the way, could you at least put me down, people are starting to stare at us…again"

"Sure" Alex answered a little timidly, realizing he was still carrying the prince like a bag.

With his feet again touching ground, The Prince felt more comfortable, and, following the advice of his friend, he stopped glowing to help the unwanted attention go away.

They wandered for a while, from restaurant to restaurant, place to place. Then Alex finally decided going in a random restaurant where he can be attended in English. Just taking a minimal glimpse at the menu he ordered a large horde of strange named food, enough to need two tables to place it.

"You sure you don't want to order something sir?" A waitress appeared, placing the last plate of food in the table with a smile on his face and friendly asked Kakolukiah.

"No thanks, I'm fine"

The girl nodded and went away attending other people in the place.

"Are you really going to eat all that?" The Prince asked Alex doubtfully.

"Yes, if you would wanted something you'd had ordered something" Alex said, glancing predatory at the mountains of food.

"That's not it…"

Alex gave him a wacky smile and started eating. Kakolukiah observed his companion's way of eating, it was savage, vicious, and rather shocking when Alex started experimenting eating with his hands, literally.

After been hearing Alex's crunches and munches for a while, The Prince saw the same waitress appeared again and approached him with a tray on his hand.

"Well, at least accept a glass of water as courtesy" She said aiming to put said object in the table, in front of The Prince. In the last instant, the glass almost slipped from her hand, but was saved by the waitress's masterful skills.

The Prince shuddered at the sight of the potential accident and backed away a little in his chair as he stared at the nasty transparent liquid near him. The waiter gave him a look of awe, and Alex raised an eyebrow watching him, as he still munching some chicken, like silently asking 'Is something wrong?'.

"Are you ok, sir?" The waitress asked a little later, with the same face of incredibility.

Alex mumbled something, but his mouth was so full of food to make it understandable.

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks. I really don't need the water" The Prince said with a dry tone. Alex noticed his eyes flashed with his characteristic golden glow.

The waitress stepped back from him and went away, probably starting to wonder if the people he was serving were absolutely _people_.

Kakolukiah looked away with a notable grimy expression on his face; even with his hood on, it was easy to notice. Alex was a little confused about this sudden strange behavior towards the water as he stilled eating.

"What's with scene with the water?" Alex spoke when his mouth was empty.

"Nothing, I just didn't need water"

"Sure?"

"Don't worry about it" The Prince said coldly. After a moment of silence, he spoke again. "You seem to be able to eat normal food after all" He said in a more friendly tone.

Alex was almost done with the food.

"It seems so, but, I really don't feel it" He stopped, with his hands over the table.

"What do you mean?"

"It isn't pleasurable" Alex responded with a serious voice "Let me explain you something. When I eat people, they become one with me, in a very special way. Their memories, dreams and hopes, their fears, all that, passes to belong to me, permanently" Alex's silver eyes were cold and serious now and his voice had a threatening tone. "This food is so inert… hollow"

_And I don't like to feel hollow, even if I have to steal happy and sad memories from others. _

"Also…" He added "You can't compare the feeling of hunting your own food" Alex smirked in a very devious way, looking straight at nothing really. "Pouncing at it, grabbing its still pulsing throat as it gasps for sacred oxygen, screaming and struggling helplessly" His hands were now at him, his fingers twisting like imagining –or remembering- what he was saying. "Then as you impale its little feeble body and start bathing in its hot blistering blood, you can feel its flesh becoming one with you, as it still screaming loosing all its memories to you, feeding you. That's the kind of food I like"

Alex's gaze was now lost in the monstrous thinking, his toothy smile giving evidence of it.

The prince looked at him and also smirked.

"May I get you your bill sir?" The waitress came by and asked with an innocent tone, maybe unaware of the inherent malevolence of both of her clients.

"I think I will take a dessert before we go" Alex said with a sinister perky tone, he licked his lips under his hood.

"What would you like sir?" She asked smiling, pulling out a little notebook and a pen.

"Don't mind writing, the order is rather simple" Alex said, turning his gaze towards her. She backed a little, nothing the vicious inhuman silver glow in her client's eyes that now were locked with hers.

He stood up. She wasn't enough fast to scream for help, not even to ran away. Alex gripped her delicate neck and lifted her like a rag doll, preparing a sharp blade in his other hand.

She would have screamed at the sight of the writhing tendrils that suddenly transformed the man's hand into a blade, but his grip was too strong to barely let her breathe. She felt her body being thrown upwards, then a horrible pain stroke her, like she was being ripped in two. In fact, the last thing she saw was exactly that. Then, she felt trapped, not completely dead, but trapped, like being dragged and pulled by a multitude. She wouldn't call it properly a place, the only thing she knew it was dark, very dark.

The people left around immediately started screaming and running after watching the horrendous homicide, and the strange way the girl's corpse had been consumed by the hooded man. Alex smiled and let out a little gasp, tasting again the flavor of fresh human meat, his body already reacting and craving for more. He didn't have mercy on any of them, he didn't even care about the fact they were innocent people. He just wanted to remember how it was the slaughter, the taste of blood, as the virus inside him demanded.

_Fresh, juicy, scorching flesh. Blood, sweet delicious blood._

_Consume, desecrate, maul, shred, infest..._

In just a couple of minutes the place was transformed into a horrendous bloody scenario, and all the screams ceased. Alex stood in the middle of it, now quietly looking at his brutal work. He had counted as he was killing.

_Twenty three. Hope they have beautiful, beautiful memories for me._

He raised his hand in front of his face and licked the blood on it. Then he looked at his companion, Kake, who was still sitting at the same chair, just looking around at the bloodshed, he smiled at Alex, his eyes glowing gold, predicting his transformation into his demonic sandy self. The Prince stood up and walked to the side.

"Very nice, but I must say you missed one" He said, pulling out a strange chain, from his arm, apparently made up of blades, aiming it at one side of the place, precisely piercing the leg of one little victim that was hiding under a table.

The prince pulled the little man out of his hiding, who cried out in agony as the blades piercing his leg moved and jerked him towards the two monsters, even more he resisted even more the blades ripped his skin, worsening the bleeding.

Despite his efforts, he ended up being at the mercy of the two strange hooded creatures with glimmering inhuman eyes.

Alex approached his companion, laughing at the helplessly expression of this last meat bag. The man stayed quiet, enduring the pain the best he could. By the look in his eyes Alex could say he wasn't imploring his life to be spared, but his death to be quick and painless.

"Can you do something interesting with him?" Alex asked, smirking wickedly.

The Prince stood silent for a moment.

"I'll see what I can do" He said, he kneeled and grabbed the little victim by his shirt's collar with one hand. He raised his other hand at his mouth and gave a little blow, forming a glowing sand sphere in it.

Alex watched curiously the little display.

The prince then pushed his hand forward, aiming for the man's eyes, piercing them effectively with two if his fingers. After administrating the sand sphere, he pulled off his hand and tossed the man aside, ready to presence the transformation. The man screamed in agony, writhing in the floor, and the pain was getting worse as the sand made his way trough the orifices and started invading his brain, his nose, lungs and the rest of his body.

Alex watched amused how the glowing sands took over the poor little man, dehydrating his body, his skin vanishing from the low part of his face, leaving his bony jaw and nose exposed, curiously enough like he was eternally smiling. His skin also turned grey, his eyes starting to glow in golden just like The Prince's, and his general appearance was getting worn out. The sand also consumed his clothing; he was now dressed up in rags.

The undead creature stood up then, glowing sandy clouds coming out from his bony mouth as it 'breathed', its eyes had no expression, and it wasn't making any sound aside from a heavy guttural breathing.

Alex and The Prince looked at the creature for a moment.

"So, what do you think?"

Alex smiled at his companion.

"It's very amusing. Can you give it orders?"

"Maybe" The Prince replied "What do you want it to do?"

"Try making him dance"

"Fine" The Prince said, and turned to the creature "Hey, 'ghûl', dance"

The creature attended the command immediately; it trembled dumbly and started making some weird movements with legs and arms -apparently making its best effort to respond at his 'creator's' order-. The Prince found the detail possible, but very strange, he had never tried that before, but he was pleased that glowing was not the only interesting thing the sands can make him do.

Alex then laughed with childish cruelty.

"Awesome" He stated.

_I wonder…if… _

The show was suddenly interrupted; a mayor multitude was already wandering near the place trying to find out what had happened. Alex gazed at them, and so his friend.

"That smile on your face tells me you're thinking about doing something evil" The Prince stated with serious tone.

"In fact, I do" Alex said deviously, immediately after he sprinted towards the line of people in the front door, with his arm turned into a blade, slashing and slitting.

A rain of blood spurted from the severed bodies a moment after, painting the street, the walls and the floor. The Prince went after his suddenly crazed-up friend with similar speed, carefully trying not to make contact with the red liquid –wich wasn't as deadly for him as it was the water- but it was something hard to do considering the amount of blood that Alex was leaving in his way.

Even with the strange difficulties settled, the prince could still made his approach to reach his shapeshifting friend. Alex was amused to see that Kake was also able to run up walls and acrobatically make advantage of the surrounding material. In a childish humor, he started to grab up the people in the streets he was running trough, and toss them behind him, so they can serve as obstacles for The Prince.

Kakolukiah laughed at the dark humor of his companion, and with plenty of skill and some flashes in time, he made his way trough the living obstacles.

The perky viral devil glimpsed back a moment to make sure his friend stilled following him. After checking it, he speeded up his running. The Prince couldn't do but taking the gesture as a dare.

"Catch me if you can" He heard Alex shout with a defiant playful tone.

Alex knew that for Kake it wasn't as easy to keep his pace, the sandy prince really needed to maneuver and dodge all kind of things through the streets to maintain his way –but in fact, he enjoyed watching Kake doing his awesome acrobatic stunts-.

_He looks so attractive when he does that…_

_What was that again! I didn't mean that! He's…just awesome, just that…_

_Are you sure is only that…?_

_Absolutely! Who are you anyway? _

_Taco stand!_

_What?_

Alex couldn't do a thing but bump at tearing the poor unfortunate stand to pieces, and then try to wipe off the residues of chili and avocado sauce.

"Arghh! Damnit! My eyes!" He shouted, a little bit of hot sauce had just splashed his face. As he tried to clean his eyes from the soaring liquid, he still didn't stop running tough, and the people, just as the taco stand, still been bumped and tossed around carelessly.

The Prince followed him closely behind, concentrated in dodging and maintaining his pace, but was also careless when it came to be nice with the innocent people that was getting victimized by their game. The panic they were causing in the city did little to dissuade them to stop their wicked prosecution play.

As Alex was finally done with wiping the odious substance from his face, he noted he was near a tall building.

_Time to take it to the next level. _He smiled and gazed back, making sure he hadn't left Kake behind.

Alex sprinted one last time before making his way running up the building wall. To his surprise, the apparently difficulty of the act didn't stop The Prince, who was already on the wall just a moment later. Alex took a glimpse at him, the Prince smiled, like preparing to do something. In fact, he vanished. Just vanished in a blur of golden light.

_What?_

Alex confusion lasted little, as he looked up, he saw The Prince already expecting him in the edge at the top of the building with his arms folded and a victorious smile on his glowing face. Of course, not all went well, as Alex wasn't quick enough to stop his sprint and ended up crashing with his friend.

Both of them elevated even more from the roof, bounced and rolled a few times before finally falling again from the other side of edge of the roof, smashing down a little cart full of some green things, finally stopping in the solid concrete floor. The panic making the people around left in hysteria at the sight of them.

The first thing The Prince saw after the commotion was Alex face in front of him, and felt his hands grabbing onto something. He smiled proudly.

"I caught you" He stated triumphantly.

Alex said nothing at first, with his silver eyes wide opened. The moment didn't last long. He tilted his gaze to the side and The Prince noted a little blush in his face. It seemed strange to him, but after taking a look at the way _they_ had ended up, all made perfect sense.

The Prince was on top of him, grabbing his shoulders tightly, mostly involuntarily because of the sudden fuss; it seemed he just had wanted to catch him, and now he didn't know what to do. Alex gathered some courage to look back at the golden eyes of his friend, hoping his hood would help to hide the unwanted heat on his cheeks.

_It's your chance, jump on it!_

_Shut up! _

Yet his head was already reacting, enclosing the space between his face and The Prince's.

_Damnit! _

Suddenly, a gesture from The Prince just made the things worse; he let go one of Alex's shoulder and raised his hand slightly above Alex's face, apparently aiming to touch it.

Alex would have expected anything, a tender caress or a soft pat, but in place he received a harsh picking at his forehead as he heard the Prince chuckling.

"On your face! Little challenger, I won" He said, pocking repeatedly. Then he let go the other shoulder of Alex and stood up with prideful façade.

_Ouch…_

The Prince then offered him a hand to stand up too. Alex accepted, but after he stood up he just stared down, letting out a little sigh.

"Something wrong, Zeus?" The Prince asked.

"No…no…nothing really. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you're still holding my hand" The Prince replied, perplexity tainting his voice.

"Oh…Sorry" Alex quickly released his hold and took a few steps away, turning his back at his friend.

The Prince looked at him in utter confusion; he wouldn't imagine Zeus would take the defeat so personal. He interrupted his glowing-sandy state and approached Alex.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, is just that…" He mumbled, trying to come up with something clever "That…I'm still wandering how I got here when I was in NY…I know maybe I was dragged here by the sea, but…in the middle of a dessert? It just not seems logic…"

"Maybe you got trough a twirling time-space-portal thingy" The Prince suggested sardonically.

"You're mocking me again? That's ridiculous"

"Oh yes? Then tell that to the twirling time-space-portal thingy that just happen to be by your side" The Prince pointed.

Alex turned his gaze at his side and let out a grunt of confusion; precisely there was a twirling time-space-portal thingy, well, twirling right about three yards from him. It was red in color, foggy in consistence and circular in form, it hadn't any particular smell though.

"What the…?" He mumbled "Where the hell this thing come from?"

"I'm maybe old, my friend, but I don't have all the answers" The Prince responded coolly.

Alex turned from confusion to surprise, and then amusement watching the strange phenomenon. He smiled.

"Well, we have nothing else to do here, let's take a look where this thing ends up in" He said lightheartedly, approaching the portal "It may be another fun place"

"By 'fun place' I think you mean another innocent city to maim" The Prince sighed. "Alex?"

He had no answer; Alex had already made his way into the portal. And he had no time to reply, as he was also dragged in by a whip-fist.

* * *

If there's any spelling error (hehehe), please forgive me, I swear I revised it, nobody's perfect.

And another thing. I think even though this is supposed to be a funny fic, I shall change the rating to M because of some bloody scennery.

What do you think? :D


	6. In The Dark Of a Russian Night

As said, we're back at the RE universe. This chapter staring an old comrade. ;D

I'm well aware the song I 'used' in this chapter is not from Disney movies, but it does is from an animated movie. I still consider it nice and fitting, and it inspired me to continue the story.

_Dissclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

**In The Dark of a Russian Night  
**

Somewhere in the cold broad Russian steppe…

A graveyard-like silence had consumed all noises in the place, human and not human alike. The ruinous leftovers of the Umbrella facility now laid forgotten and abandoned in the middle of the never-ending snow.

The entire structure used to be like a castle, a fortress for inhuman experimentation and research on viruses and organic weapons, and like any other castle, it had his treasure, and, like any other treasure, this one had a guardian –A guardian that had failed- and now supposedly rested between the ruins of this infamous castle.

Sergei Vladimir.

It had been some time since the last exciting movement had took place -years ago-, a battle for power, in this case, power meant knowledge, wisdom born from the pain and death of the test subjects, that had been stored in a peculiar artifact called The Red Queen, the monarch and treasure itself of the castle. However, this battle had been won by an invader, a dark greedy selfish knight that had taken the treasure and set the destruction of the entire place.

_A traitor…_

Not only that, but also he had guided other knights – strong self-righteous but naive knights- to finish his work in destroying the place. The explosions following the heroes and traitor's leaving, however, hadn't destroyed the place entirely, some of its magnificent laboratories and other rooms were still standing, of course with additional damage, but some of its creation stilled alive in the secrecy of the most underground chambers.

The battle had been lost disgracefully; the treasure was lost in the hands of the deserter. Destruction had been brought to the sacred place of abominable investigation; humiliating death had fallen upon the guardian.

Death.

But maybe, death wasn't enough to keep the guardian from his duty, and from his vengeance. Death was just a dream, and in his dreams, in his motionless slumber under the white freezing sheet, the guardian dreamed of fear, death, and vengeance.

_Traitor…_

Something breathed under the snow that now covered the most part of the innards of the place consoles of control, screens and hallways, specifically in one place, a room where the last battle had took place. A decade had been enough time to remember.

"Traitor!" A bulky figure roared, as it rose out from the snow.

The guardian coughed a little and aimed to stand up grabbing the nearby ruins of an electronic console. He was rickety, barefooted and covered in rags, yet the surrounding freezing cold was nothing for him. His body crunched as moving, for all the years in motionless healing. He started walking, first shaky, then more steady and firm, contemplating the ruins of his glorious edification with a mixture of grieve and anger.

Something pulsed inside of him.

_Could it be?_

He stared at his reflection in an old broken screen. He wasn't the tyrant monstrosity that Wesker had fought with anymore, he had changed back, yet he could still feel the vibrating power of the virus inside of him –he had adapted in a more sophisticated way, he had been healed by the virus-. His white hair was messy, his skin was paler, and his eyes, _both_ of his eyes, had gained a menacing red glow.

He remembered where he could find an energy switch and walked to it, turning it on; some of the lamps in the ceiling illuminated the cold and wrecked scenery, wind blowing trough broken windows, the snow covering almost everything, papers and glass scattered in the floor. He approached an old console that seemed less damaged than the others, wiped off the snow and tried to turn it also, he typed a password and entered the supporting system.

It worked, a screen stated to glow. Sergei revised some data, most of it had been erased; surely it was the deserter's work, but he could still access some other records. As he continued to wander trough the information he realized that by now –ten years from his death day- almost every single remaining Umbrella facility had been, first, apparently taken over by an unknown new administration, second , covered by an ingenious plan, and third, connected by a high-tech special communication net that guaranteed free information flux between them. Could it be Spencer's work? No, the old man was too conservative, too proud, even if he was still alive.

The answer made his hand clenched into a fist, and his teeth closed tightly.

_Wesker._

It wasn't hard to imagine someone with his admirable perfidious skill could be responsible for what had happened.

So that bastard was still alive, and worse, he had succeeded in taking over Umbrella after his death. He had to admit, Wesker's plans and administration were brilliant, but he still couldn't stand the man's treachery and humiliation upon him.

He speculated if Spencer was still alive and in conditions of guiding the company; or maybe his little damned prodigious child had already disposed of him.

He started looking for some more information. According to the last records of the auxiliary computer –smaller and of course less powerful than the beautiful Red Queen-, the founder and president Ozwell E. Spencer was alive, and both of them, Vladimir and Wesker, were determined as diseased. Of course, he knew, neither of them would have died so easily.

_You love to play dead, don't you Wesker?_

_Of course you should think I'm deceased, comrade, it was your dirty work. I should be. But guess what, you're not the only one with the talent of coming back from the dead. _

He walked away to a locker room; there he found some clothes, he clad himself with a new uniform, a long coat, boots and gloves. He looked himself in the same broken screen before to fix his hair; he noticed something odd: the virus had completely regenerated his lost eye, but couldn't heal the scar over his eyelid. He didn't mind though, scars denoted the pain of experience.

After dressing himself up, he walked out from the locker room. He realized his inner rage was calling something; his anger was waking up something else in the aged building. Maybe old BOWs in stasis were reacting to his own feelings –being the only sentient entity among them-; feeling the same rage. The virus maybe was making the connection, it was odd, something that T had never done, but it could be useful.

They were awake, rising up from their capsules and ties, they shared the virus, they shared the monstrous strength and hunger, and they shared the anger and desire for vengeance over the little sunglasses-wearer blonde traitor. He heard some glasses breaking, roarings and crawling around him, but he wasn't scared. Over some stairs he could hear heavy steps, hissings and growlings. They were moving towards him, they wanted to follow. He could feel it.

Sergei smiled. He could be dead, but that wouldn't stop him from retrieving his revenge. He slowly started walking towards the stairs.

"_In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning" He hissed lowly with a strange musical tone. "And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be" _

_He passed by an old screen, watching himself in it._

"_It scared me out of my wits. A corpse falling to bits!" He raised his hands, turning them into fist as he was chanting. "Then I opened my eyes and the nightmare was...me!" He smashed his fist against the glass, shattering it into pieces. There were no serious wounds though. He continued, and reached the stairs._

_"I was once the most frightful man in Umbrella" He started again as he was climbing, hearing an accompanying choir of growls getting nearer "When that brat disrespected me he made a mistake"  
"This base may had blown astray. But that little pest got away! Little Albert, beware, Vladimir's awake!" He shouted out warningly, high in the stairs. _

_The creatures weren't far anymore, he could see them clearly, crawling and stomping his way up, where he was. Maybe it was just an impression, or another effect f the virus, but for Sergei, it was almost as if the creatures were singing along with him._

_"In the dark of the night evil will find him" They roared predatory "In the dark of the night just before dawn!"  
_

_He smiled continuing his climbing to the first floor of the ruined fortress, with the wicked chorus right behind him. "Revenge will be sweet when sentence is complete!"_

_"In the dark of the night" The creatures accompanied._

_"He'll be gone!" He completed, enraged and energized. He knocked down the door that conduced to the first floor. The cold snowy air welcomed him, and so the mentioned darkness of the night, a cold, cold and dark night._

_Up in the place, there were just garbage and ruins, yet, his mood wasn't spoiled, as his ideas and plans of revenge were getting more and clearer. _

_He wouldn't just kill Wesker, that would be to easy. He will find out the little pest's place, and devastate it, his plans, and spoil them. He will make his most loyal and precious minions bow down and cry over his utter humiliation and then kill them off one by one right in front of his damned golden cat-like eyes. Then he would be able to fight Wesker directly and without interruptions. _

_Of course he knew Wesker was infected, and powerful, but also was he, and that detail only served to make things more interesting. He will desecrate him. He will make him bleed out all his pride, howl in agony, cry out loud in degradation, and want forgiveness; he will make the little deserter want his life to be ended. _

_And then, he would guarantee the wish._

"_I can feel that my powers are slowly returning!" He hissed wickedly, taking a deep breath, walking in the snow, the virus burning trough his veins "For sure the same fate will strike that bug Mr. Death as well" He muttered, still smiling._

_HUNK was just another annoyance he wanted to wipe. More or less, that chilly mercenary has never been totally loyal to the original Umbrella to begin with, not even with his partners in battle. Knowing his luck and his reliable skills, he certainly was still alive too. And so he deserved to be eliminated._

_Surely now he was on Wesker's side, just for the money –Not because he was afraid of the blonde traitor, oddly enough-. He didn't know honor or loyalty, he had lived without them, and surely he would die without them too. Sergei will make sure of it._

_Both of them will pay, and whoever that would dare to interfere will die._

"_As the pieces fall into place. I'll see him crawl into place! Do svidaniya, Albert, your grace, farewell!" He parodied a little waltz and a reverence, remembering the 'royal' heritage of Wesker. He wondered for a second if Wesker already knew about his singular past with Umbrella, and Spencer intentions. If he didn't, it would work as Sergei's advantage as well. He giggled a little at the notion._

_"In the dark of the night terror will strike him!" The roars of the creatures were still audible, again getting near him._

_"Terror's the least I can do!" He replied._

_"In the dark of the night evil will brew" They growled._

_"Soon he will feel that her nightmares are real" He continued the chant, climbing up a mount of scraps and junk covered in snow that surely had been high-tech consoles and modules._

_"In the dark of the night" The creatures were getting nearer._

_"He'll be through!" He made a gesture with his entire arm, wiping the air. He imagined Wesker's pitiful face and whimpering as he grabbed his neck and tighten the grip. He will only use his hands to kill him, he wont, in any way, leave such a pleasure for the weapons. Or if he would use a weapon, it would be for inflicting more pain. It won't be an easy task to make Mr. Shades cry, but he liked challenges, and he will take the time necessary, all the time necessary._

_"In the dark of the night  
Evil will find him  
Find him!  
Oohh!  
In the dark of the night terror comes true.  
Doom him!"_

_"My dear, here's a sign; it's the end of the line!" Sergei was almost at the peak, of both the mountain and the song._

_"In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night..."_

_The creatures were already visible, swarming trough the snow, raising their claws and baring their teeth._

_"Come my minions, rise for your master, and let your evil shine!" Sergei ordered from the peak of the mount, the gesture in his hand giving the sentence, his hair waving with the ferocious cold wind. "Find him now, yes, rush ever faster"_

_"In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night...  
In the dark of the night..."_

_The creatures gesticulated some signs of obedience the better they can._

_"He'll be mine!" He screamed, raising his arms to the sky. _

_

* * *

_

I expected this chapter to be longer, but...well, I did'nt know what else to add.

Hope you liked it. I apreciate visits and comments.

Greetings.


	7. The Foggy Land

Oh...kay. Chapter seven, this is the last I wrote on my first wave of inspiration (No musical intervention in this one, again, sorry).

There are a few more coming, I hope is not getting too confusing.

Sorry If I'm late on updates, I always try to revise the work before posting it.

_Dissclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

**The Foggy Land**

The odd sensation of traveling trough time and space –Mostly space- lasted little. Alex and his friend abandoned the portal and get into…air, and immediately, they started to fall.

Alex felt himself landing on hard concrete just a moment later, said material cracking by the force. He heard something muttering above him, and just in time, he spread his arms to catch his friend.

"Kake" He said, perkily.

The Prince gave him a serious stare of indulgence, and then he asked to be put down. Again on his feet, he looked around the place they were now in. It was a cold, strange place, very different from the other city they've just been in –It was relieving, they didn't seem to have landed on another planet, or another dimension-. A white light faintly illuminated the town, indicating it was still day. Despise that, however, the place still felt cold, creepy and sinister.

Also, a thick fog covered the entire place, the detail was worrying The Prince a little, because, after all, fog was made of little particles of water, and it was a dangerous form of water. He could handle it in a glass, he could escape a fountain or a hose, but fog was almost everywhere thus it was impossible to avoid.

He noted Alex started walking, and he followed, still a nervous look in his golden eyes. Due the fog, it was also hard to see anything in the lonely streets –the streets were lonely, that was another oddness-, there were just some details that indicated this place was indeed a town, some closed stores and houses, lampposts, mailboxes, nothing but objects, the people were missing, yet, it was like something was moving among the eerie fog, something was watching over them. The place was also uncomfortably silent, and cold.

They walked for a while, exploring the desolated place. Soft whirls of wind made some noises here and there, but nothing else. It seemed the portal had left them in an abandoned city.

"Where are we?" Alex stopped walking and looked around, dragging his hood back and rubbing his hair.

"What? Didn't you revise the portal's signal to look where it guided to? Mph…Well, then, my best guess is that we're in the middle of nowhere" The Prince replied sardonically and coughed a little. "A ghost town"

"Don't be angry, Kake, at least it seems a special place. There are no people around to bother us" Alex smiled back.

"Don't you mean there are no people around for us to bother?" The Prince muttered and coughed a little more. "Moreover, it's foggy"

"What is wrong with fog?" Alex asked, looking at him.

The Prince turned his gaze, trying to dissimulate the better he could.

"Uhm…nothing…" The Prince quickly posed as if nothing was happening.

Alex gave him a strange glance and again turned to look around. Suddenly, among the fog, he seemed to detect movement, a shape, a human shape.

_Good._

He was somehow comforted that they weren't alone in such a scary place. Of course, he won't show Kake that he was creeped out.

"Look, Kake, a local" Alex pointed out at the figure with one hand, as he accommodated his hood on again with the other hand "Let's talk to him to see where we are"

The Prince looked out but saw nothing, giving a confused glance at his partner.

He was about to say something sarcastic again, but Alex had already sprinted towards the emptiness in the fog. He aimed to follow, but when he was about to start running he felt like his body was getting heavier –He looked up just to see Alex disappearing in the fog, too prideful to shout at him asking him to wait- , the sensation made him kneel one leg, as the rest of his body started to tremble, he coughed out some golden dust that vanished in the fog. He realized it was because of his constant sandy form that he was feeling weak.

He released his sandy form -His skin regaining its tan tone and his eyes their blue pure color- and that was enough for him to recover some strength and stood up, yet he was still trembling a little, unable to run properly, so he decided he would walk. He looked in direction to follow his friend, and just for one moment he heard a scraping noise in the distance, like some metal object being hauled by over the concrete ground. He tried not to mind it, as he walked towards Alex.

Alex carelessly approached the shady figure he had just seen; it seemed it was a man, same height as him and also same proportion in his bodies.

"Hey Sir!" Alex spoke to the man smiling; with his cold ominous voice–a very suitable feature of his- "I and my friend are a little bit lost in here. I just ate, so, could you please save me the problem of consume you and tell us where are we?"

The man didn't move, like he hadn't heard. Alex frowned. The man had his back turned at Alex, so he couldn't se his face, but Alex noticed the man was wearing a white coat, maybe he was a doctor.

"Mister Doctor, I'm talking to you" He repeated menacingly, approaching further, grabbing the man by the shoulder and turning him over rather ruthlessly to face him. "I am asking you whe…" Alex words never left his mouth as he stared at the face of the white-coated man.

_What on earth?_

He had seen strange things before, some of them he still couldn't understand, some of them so horrible he didn't want to remember, some of them so tragic and disgusting, but the sudden figure in front of him, the face of this man…immediately sent him into crude confusion.

His lower lip started trembling, and his silver eyes were wide open in perplexity. He released his grip in the man's shoulders without realizing it and backed one step. It was like watching himself in a mirror, except for some minor details, like the outfit and the paler skin of Alex. But it was like him, all like him.

"Long time, hasn't it… _son?_" The man said with a creepy smile on _his_ face "I see you've made a wonderful progress since you were _born_…I'm so proud of you"

The expression of the man was trimly, calmed, kind of full of affection –A strange sick kind of affection behind it all, but love nonetheless-, odd enough to admit, like a father who speaks to his son.

Alex mumbled to speak. Something in his head was screaming '_I killed you. I killed you. I killed you_' He glimpsed around to see if Kake was near, but he turned his gaze to the man immediately not taking the risk of let him out if his sight for a second.

"Wh…who are you?" He asked unsteadily. "What are you?"

The man's expression then turned more serious, as he shot a wicked stare to Alex. He accommodated his glasses with one finger -Alex just noticed he was wearing glasses when the man did this- and seemed to prepare to respond.

"Alex Mercer" He said tidily.

Alex nodded his head a little, still with a confusion expression on his face.

"That's my na…"

"No" The man interrupted with an abrupt confidence, a wicked smile in his face again. "That is my name…you should know it by now" He said slowly. "Though, I appreciate your look, _son_. Imitation is the most sincere form of admiration. I'm flattered"

Alex didn't know what to think, or say, instead, he just hissed a squeaky noise out of pure confusion.

"If we're going to deal with topics of names" The man continued "I would had really like to name you properly, but…our interaction was roughly interrupted by those Blackwatch bastards, you know, they also took for them the right to name you. But I must admit Zeus is not at all a bad name for my exquisite creation, _my little lost child" _

Alex was somehow sickened by the man's tone and way of speaking; he was really making him feel like a child. Was this man he was talking to the real Alex Mercer, or it was just a hallucination?

"Name me? ... You planned _me_? You planned me to be like this? It wasn't an accident? You planned this?" Alex spoke confused, and suddenly angered.

_Are you really me? The man before the monster. Or should I say the monster before the other monster._

"That and so much more" The other smiled "I was gone for too much time I see, the process buried my memories too deep for me to reach control…" He said in a whispering tone as he walked slowly to the side, and then he looked up at Alex again "I know you're interested to know, my child. Let me explain to you…"

"Explain…? What are you going to explain?" Alex replied in a hissing tone, his voice full of grudge. "Our deals are ended... I got my answers long ago, I didn't like them. Still don't like them. I need nothing more from you"

There was a little moment of silence before the man replied.

"Now, don't be so rude to me, son. Let me unveil the past" The man offered confidently, spreading his arms. "I know you're curious"

Alex looked at him, still confused, but true, the information he offered was tempting. Some part of him was eager to know, craving for the opportunity to uncover his past; yet, another part was suspicions of the sudden apparition. The ghost of Alex Mercer was right in front of him. 'What', 'how' and 'why' were questions that started swirling in his mind. The logic part of him had no explanation, the other part of him just wanted to hear.

_This is…was my human self. He had answers I want to hear. But answers could be dangerous._

_Answers could be painful._

"Explain" Alex said with a whispering tone, just like a child that asks for a tale before going to sleep.

The man smiled.

"They tried to take you away from me before we could achieve or even set to start our great scheme, I put my best in the investigation to create perfection out of the filth and chaos that were Redlight. I refined it into the most powerful Blacklight. _You_ turned out to be so perfect that they were afraid of what _we_ could do, then they even tried to destroy you…us" His voice turned more frantic.

Alex was hearing with attention. Still tense, confused and doubting. Nervous about what this could turn to be. The final truth. The secret behind his existence.

_Great scheme? What does that means?_

"But fortunately, you were strong enough to survive" The man continued, smiling, with a calmed voice, yet with a kind of fanatical tone "I was there for you, to _feed you_, and of course, a part of me also survived within you. I was always with you when you were fighting, killing savoring all that innocent blood_" _He shot a wicked glare at Alex.

_I can remember._

"Ahhh!"

A stream of memories suddenly flowed into Alex's head making him bend over, he closed his eyes tightly; it was painful, even more than the other times, like digging into his most deeper, distant and secret reminiscences of his human life.

He put his hands on his head, feeling dizzy. Images of family suddenly flashed trough his mind; his home, then his work in laboratories, his '_death' _in the hands of the Blackwatch soldiers _–He had died with a smile of his face, an evil smile, just like the man's-_ . A last mockery from a madman_. _

Then all the destruction he had brought upon New York, the fighting, the killing; the innocent people suffering. Then the revenge; his revenge. But no, it wasn't his revenge; it was '_his'_, Alex Mercer's revenge.

It was the only souvenir he had left for him…for _it_. The only purpose of its creation. An accident.

Alex growled at the confusion, trying to shake the memories away. What was the meaning of all this? …This sudden apparition of this…alter-ego, this mirage, this…truly self. What was happening? He couldn't understand.

He screamed, and breathed heavily, the memories had ended. Something held him then, helping him regain his posture. It was something like a kind hug –but at the same time, not at all-, the parody of a caring embrace. He opened his eyes, and gazed to the side, the man in white coat –Alex Mercer- was holding him.

Alex yanked away from the embrace and looked up to him, a scowled expression on his face, still mixed with confusion and fear. The man hadn't lost his wicked smile.

"So…so…you're, the real me, Doctor Alexander Mercer?" It was something very weird for him to say, but it was the correct question.

"You were never the real Alex Mercer, you just chose to use my crust" The man responded trimly. "You are a mutation of Blacklight that was premeditated to feed, to consume, and evolve from what you eat, I know it best, because I designed you, _son_"

_Designed? I was designed. I was designed to kill, consume, evolve…? Evolve…Evolution…_

"Gh…"

"When you '_grow up'_ you were named Zeus, such a powerful name, it suits you" The man chuckled.

"So it was your plan to create me all along?"

"Gentek needed to learn that it wasn't polite to threat me. I put the pieces in order for _something special_ to happen; I provided a dangerous process a singular most dangerous ingredient even when I was just guessing what would happen, just that. You could call it, a planned accident" He explained "I guess you know the feeling, like something it's going to happen, you know its going to be great… but you don't know what it is" He spoke softly, almost in a teasing tone "And surprise, there was…_you_"

The man seemed to notice the absent and confused expression of Alex, and regained the talking.

"Don't be concerned about all the people you slaughtered, it was merely on your program. It's also unimportant that you have saved Dana, and my old comrade Ragland. You weren't planed to have an identity or emotions for your own, but that's a detail that I find marvelous, and quite inconvenient" He whispered "Don't feel bad about what I did. I was so happy to be the one providing you your first meal. You're my creation nonetheless, and I will never leave you"

Alex's silver eyes were strangely starting to fill with tears as he heard about his past, his real past. He wasn't sure if he should be happy to be able to feel sad.

Alex Mercer's past had never belonged to him, _nothing_ belonged to him. His fate, his revenge, his memories, nothing was truly his. He was a viral abomination created and used by a madman to achieve his revenge. His head was nothing more than a bundle of stolen memories. This man in front of him, this illusion or whatever it was, he was his most _human_ part, the leftover of his creator –Aside from his appearance-. And somehow it was horrible to finally know.

Alex clenched his fists and blinked slowly, letting a tear stream down his cheek.

_It hurts to know, it hurts so much. But why?_

_Why does it hurt if I'm not supposed to be human? _

He opened his eyes and frowned to the man in front of him. His so called creator. His _father_.

"Somehow I've had already imagined you would be a kind of sick selfish terrorist, a despiteful psychopath, I was more comfortable without knowing the truth…" He said bitterly.

"I remember… that long time ago a righteous man mentioned that I was a monster, just by gazing into my eyes. Even when he didn't know anything about me, even before I have the power to speak or act, long before I had created you, I was already decried to be a monster. Truth hurt us all, _my child_" The man kept smiling. "And yet, you were so eager to find it out. Just like I planned"

"You bastard!" Alex screamed and sprinted at him, ready to tear off his head with a clear direct punch.

He felt his fist being caught and stopped without any apparent effort of the man, who swiftly gripped him by the throat and lifted him up.

"Damn you …" Alex gasped angrily and confused.

"Temper, temper, my child…" The man said.

"What the hell…?" Alex struggled.

"This place provides memories a startling strength. That's why I chose to face you here" The man smiled, and then he smashed Alex down in the concrete ground, burying him in it till a crunch was heard. His spine was broken. He then released the grip.

Alex whimpered out in pain, it was all he could do, and he felt his body suddenly paralyzed. His vision turned blurry. He knew his body will regenerate in short, even if it was such a special tissue like medulla, but during the _healing time_ he felt he had lost contact with reality for a few moments.

He regained conscious state and realized he was still in the ground. The hallucination man was gone, but that wasn't the strangest part, the ambient has darkened though, very much, it was almost impossible to see anything. Alex tried to move, but he felt like something was gripping his arms, impeding any movement, and even his legs, all of his body. He looked around to see what was holding him so stiff.

It was like being gripped by a hundred or a thousand hands. He realized the horror then; His reality, all the place, suddenly had changed. He saw them; he could see the thousands of dead men and women, even children, all around him like in a living pool, surrounding him, skinned, lashed all together with strange bloody tendrils, crying out in pain and hatred. They were immobilizing him.

"They are too many to try to escape. It is useless though, you can not escape from yourself" He heard a voice above the others "It was hard, but I managed to control them, they all seem to hate you, desire for revenge makes it so easy"

He looked at them in horror and disgust, and specially despaired realizing he couldn't escape their grip.

The startling truth hit him…hard and shocking.

Creepy enough, he remembered their faces, every single one, each one, one of his victims, one of his memories.

_This is what I am? This is what's inside me?_

He saw the man again, approaching him, walking over the mass of blood and bodies, kneeling by him, putting his hand on his chest and starting to press painfully.

"On the end, it turned out to be a benefit for me. The old plans were wiped off, but new expectations rise from the dust. Now I will take what is rightfully mine. This power I created will return to me"

"Ghh…What?" Alex grunted in frustration, two hands from the legion were holding his head still.

"You may have destroyed my body, _son_, but my memories still here, within you, and _here_, they are strong enough to take over this beautiful monstrosity that is _your_ body" And he pressed his hand further, Alex could almost feel his ribs breaking and the hand penetrating his chest.

"Ghrr…Like I'd let you" He growled, wringing desperately. "Gahh!" He screamed, as the hand reached deeper.

"Don't make it more difficult, _son_" The man said "From the very start, nothing belonged to you, nothing _will ever_ belong to you, what's the difference if I take everything from you now? It is an opportunity for you to rest. Sleep, my child…and let me take what I want"

"No!" Alex screamed in frustration and pain. But acknowledging the realization that maybe what the man was saying was true.

_All my life, believing, being… a lie. All this time just living out of stolen memories. This living chaos inside me. Maybe he's right, and I don't deserve anything for my own._

Slowly, Alex was starting to give in, even ignoring the pain. He closed his eyes.

_There is one thing that belongs to you._

A voice sounded in the writhing-bodies hell. Alex opened his eyes again; he felt the hand in his chest stopped. He looked above, something had stopped his former self from taking over; a redhead woman was gripping the man's hand, impeding his purpose.

Alex barely recognized her, but she smiled at him, with a wicked serenity, as he slowly pulled out the hand of the intruder, much for the man's displeasure.

"You…I thought I had already dispose of you. You failed specimen" The man's muttered, as he was being grasped by the woman and dragged back, away from Alex.

_Greene? _

"There is something that does belong to you" She said without moving his lips, with a strange sound that seemed a collage of a thousand voices. "You have somebody…, someone _worthy_ for being yours…, remember?"

Alex's eyes opened widely.

_Kake._

"He is yours, he is your friend" She said.

"But why, why are you helping me?" Alex replied.

"Release me, you futile experiment" The man's muttered, unable to struggle with Greene's force.

"You're _my son_, I will always act for your well-being even though you had hurt me, I want you to be powerful, I want you to be _free_" She responded with a strange kindness.

_You weren't willing to join me, my child. Then I will join you. I know it best; the future holds something worthy for you. This world is nothing…_

It was a twisted logic, and strange words coming from the sociopath woman-virus-thing that he had to fought with time ago. But if she was helping him, then he would take the help. Alex struggled to free from the grip of the shocking legion. It seemed futile, as he felt he was being dragged in deeper and deeper into de pile of screaming corpses.

"You are yourself, forget about useless memories and start to make this live yours, _make this world yours… My despicable, destructive, desolated son, my precious creation_, **Blacklight**…" He heard her whispering just before everything turned black.

_Wake up._

All was sucked into nothingness then. There were no sensation, no memories, no self.

"Alexander?"

A voice interrupted the nothingness a little while later.

Alex gasped out loudly, and opened his eyes once again, and it was like, well, waking up. A man with long hair, blue eyes and a purple hood was looking down at him.

"Can you hear me?"

"What?" Alex straightened, looking around -he was back at the 'normal' world, from what he could tell-, and at himself, checking out his body, touching his face to be secure everything was in order after that little and horrible experience with his most inner and horrible memories.

"Are you okay?" The Prince asked doubtfully, and then he coughed a little. "Did I lost some cataclysm? What on earth happened to make you faint?"

"Kake" Alex stood up in a blink of an eye and smiled, grabbing his friend and hugging him tightly. "I'm so happy to see you! So happy you're here!"

"You're going to break my spine" Kakolukiah gasped.

"Sorry" Alex said sheepishly as he put his friend down in the ground "It's just that I'm so happy to see you"

"Yeah…suddenly you're perkier than before. That's weird, are you really Alex?" The Prince asked parodying a doubtful tone. And then he coughed again.

Alex sighed, as a glint of pain was denoted in his eyes. He wiped off his mind the memories of his hellish inner being, the hurting words of his past self and the strange words of Elizabeth.

'_I want you to be free…Make this world yours' What did she mean by that? Did she want him to act like her and bring pandemic misery over mankind? That was hundred percent not in his current plans._

"I am what I am, the one and only" He responded.

"Glad to se your confidence is back, my friend"

'_My' friend. My…mine…mine…_

Alex smiled and stared directly at his friend. Too directly and silent for being comfortable…

"Well" The prince cleared his voice interrupting the eerie silence and spoke returning with his arrogant tone, taking a few steps to the side, staring at the blank nothingness that was the fog. "While you were busy snorting over here I took a walk around to find out our current location. I saw nobody to ask for directions but I figured it out from some signals. Apparently, we're in a village named Silent Hill. Does it sound familiar to you?"

The so-called silence of the town was suddenly interrupted by the increasing sound of a siren. A scrapping noise also echoed in the distance, accompanied with some fading giggles and growls.

"Not really" Alex responded a little bit more serious, turning his gaze around.

The ambient was getting dark, just like in his 'nightmare'. Whatever was that was happening, it wouldn't be something pleasant.

"I have a bad feeling about this" The Prince commented.


	8. A Dark Welcome

Chapter eight. Alex gets him yet another friend. The apocalypse getting nearer is.

Enjoy.

_Dissclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

**A Dark Welcome**

Both surprised at the sudden sound of the siren.

"What is that?" Alex looked around confused.

He noticed the fog was starting to fade, but the sky was getting dark, and the ground beneath them was starting to disintegrate, leaving way to a strange floor apparently made of steel fence. The general ambient was turning red, red air, red sky, even the air was starting to smell of red, smell of blood and rust, it reminded Alex the state of NY a while ago.

"What's happening?" The Prince whispered, holding the haft of one of his swords under his robe.

Shadows started to congregate around them and a general whispering of giggles and ghostly moans pervaded the air. The shadows got closer and even in the dim light a wicked smile could be seen in their faces –or well, those ones who had faces-.

"Wha…are…are these the inhabitants?" The Prince muttered, almost shrieked, his mouth twisting in utter confusion and disgust when he finally came to see the form and figure of the approaching figures.

Alex seemed too disgusted to say anything; the whimpering bodies reminded him of the horrible experience with his 'real self'.

Some of them looked mostly human, except for the eerie red glow in their eyes, the others didn't seem so lucky, as they lacked faces, some of them lacked limbs and some others had such a strange form that The Prince nor Alex couldn't figure out what they were, but they were moving. All along, they seemed to be built up by random limbs and covered up with bloody raggedy outfits.

The figures got closer, and The Prince gulped when he realized another horrible detail. The raggedy outfits weren't rag at all; they were made up with…skin. He hadn't been so terrified since his little issue with the Dahaka. Aside that, his sandy powers seemed to still useless.

"…Alex, this is supposed to be your 'fun place'? It's a ravaged hell of mauled bodies" He muttered. "But you know, that's not the worst part, the worst part is that the mauled bodies still moving!"

"Oh yes? You were the one that mentioned the portal-swirling-space-time thingy" Alex chuckled nervously.

"It was a twirling time-space-portal thingy. And yes I pointed it out, but I never suggested we should jump trough it. That was plain thoughtless" The Prince replied.

"Agh, Kake, don't be so picky. We still can handle it like nothing…Right? Don't you tell me you're scared" Alex voice was also nervous. "This is nothing to us"

"I'm not scared, you childish ridiculous fiend!" The Prince replied stomping in the ground with his foot, with a certain displeased voice that pull out a giggle from Alex. "But they are many and they're in their place, or I think so, those are great advantages, believe me, I learnt it the hard way" The Prince continued and made a pause, as if he was thinking "By the way, why do you always think about killing as a solution to everything? Hope they're not going to attack us"

"They don't seem friendly either"

"Who says we're not friendly?" A deep guttural voice silenced all the noises and voices around. The mauled trembling creatures seemed to made way for something else. The Prince recognized the scraping noise he had heard earlier, and it was getting closer to them.

A large humanoid figure appeared before them. It was dragging a huge –really huge- rusted knife and apparently was wearing an equal sized metal triangular red helmet that covered all his head. It lifted the knife and with a swift movement pierced it into the ground by his side, folding his well toned arms after doing so.

Alex didn't know what expression the creature was hiding behind its helmet but the sole sight made him gulp, he had fought horrible and disgusting creatures, but he knew he wouldn't want to fight _this_ creature, it wasn't disgusting at all, it was mostly human for what he could say, but it has a tremendous horrible aura around him, something in his head was warning him: 'do not mess with this guy'.

For The Prince, it was like the creature was smiling lecherously at them, the thought gave him chills, though he didn't express out his panic. The figure was boding evil, it reminded him of the Dahaka, all in ominous glory and dark power; he also gulped.

"It seems our new visitors are feeling unattended. Let's bid them a proper welcoming…" The red pyramid helmet guy spoke with the same deep voice.

Kakolukiah prepared his swords under his robe, and Alex turned his hands into claws, getting ready for a battle. The red pyramid guy let out a chuckle and lifted his huge knife again with one hand, waving it like it was about to direct an orchestra. That gesture was enough sent shivers down both of their spines and dissuade their defensive attitude immediately.

The creatures got closer like attending the red pyramid guy motion; Alex and The Prince looked at them in uncertainty.

But instead of attacking, the wicked figures around them started giggling, and they produced a strange sound as they also growled and grinned. It was like a rhythm, an eerie, creepy melody that had an inviting tone in it.

"_Perky boys that have just arrived. Wouldn't you like to see something bizarre?"_

_"Come with us and you will see. This, our town of Silent Hill" The voices of the creatures were variable, some were high pitched and other were profound and guttural, not one without being creepy. _

"_This is Silent Hill, this is Silent Hill. Creatures scream in the dead of night" A concurrence of armless monsters screamed then, surrounding them, and dancing, or better to say writhing like they were in pain, but the others around didn't stop singing._

"_This is Silent Hill, everybody make a scene  
Inner skirmish till our guests are gonna die of fright  
it's our town, everybody scream  
in this town of Silent Hill" _

_As some monsters kept him immobile, The Prince could hear other keep on singing, they seemed to be very happy, yet they still scary. He didn't want to know what they were talking about in their strange song. He coughed again, feeling weak; the toxic effect of the fog hadn't passed away. Alex shot at him a worried stare, but The Prince straightened immediately, acting collected and proud. _

_From the chaotic dance the creatures were doing around him, some human figures suddenly walked out. Even if they still humans in shape, they still got some demonic traits. _

_One man had an open book on one hand; he was wearing glasses over his reddened eyes and had black middle long hair. His general appearance was elegant._

"_I am the one hiding under your bed. Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red" He smiled revealing his so called fangs, closing his book with a loud clunk and then walking to de side, like making way for the next presentation: A blonde man with long hair. _

_The other wore a blue jacked with some red decorations, or at least they seemed so, until the man got closer and The Prince realized they were no decoration but… _

"_I am the one hiding under yours stairs. I like sacraments and blood stains in my hands" The blonde man chanted with a serene voice –In fact a too calmed voice for someone who is stained in blood.-_

_"This is Silent Hill, this is Silent Hill Silent Hill! Silent Hill! Silent Hill! Silent Hill!" The creatures kept on singing. _

_In just a moment another two figures came into his sight, one was a rather expressionless man with white shirt, the other had green eyes, was wearing a thick brown jacket, and also seemed to carry a pair of military metal plaques at his neck with a little chain. _

"_In this town we call home" The green eyed man said, giving the prince an absent wicked smile._

"_Everyone hail to the siren song" The other completed with a monotone voice._

_"In this town, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise" A voice sounded over all the others, The Prince looked above, another human had appeared over the top of the rusted scrap of a car. _

_The expressionless man and the green eyed soldier went on with the song, making strange gestures, guiding Alex and The Prince sights to another scenery._

_"Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can, something's waiting at to pounce, and now you'll..."_

_"Scream!" A strange giant doll-like bloody monster came out from a pond of red liquid in the ground, effectively getting out a gasp from the current visitors, Alex and the Prince. _

"_This is Silent Hill" It pronounced with a shrieking voice._

"_Red and black and slimy green…"  
Immediately after, other monsters came out, one faceless and legless that remained Alex of a garden bag, and another that seemed like a gigantic caterpillar made out of arms, that came out from a hole in a wall. It was a strange imagery._

_"Aren't you scared?" They questioned, getting closer, making Alex and The Prince backed a little._

_That didn't seem like an intelligent thing to do as they were grabbed and turned around by a strange group of women -Or rather nurses, faceless twitching nurses when Alex took a closer look-that started dancing with them, pulling and jerking, almost parodying a waltz._

"_Well, that's just fine" They said as singing "Say it once, say it twice. Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night"_

_"Everybody scream, everybody scream" Another human figure appeared between them, apparently having fun on dancing with the eerie monster women, he was wearing a cap. Alex recognized his style as the one of a truck driver._

_"In our town of Silent Hill!" The nurses replied in a whisper.  
_

_Just then, they pushed both visitors into another chanting circle of creatures. Alex backed away violently when he saw their next presentation, almost overlapping The Prince. _

"_I am the rabbit with the tear-away head. Here in a flash and gone without a trace."_

_Both of them looked at the taking-off-head process with wide open eyes, between in horror and amusement._

_"I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there? I am the wind blowing through your hair"" A little slim figure chanted, as it walked trough the scene in all fours, it remained Alex of the faceless nurses as it was also faceless and wearing a raggedy outfit, but it was also breastless, so it couldn't be a nurse._

_Suddenly the red pyramid guy was again in the view, ominous and charismatic, he also took a paper in the musical presentation._

_"I am the shadow on the moon at night. Filling your dreams to the brim with fright"_

_The other creatures immediately followed with more choruses.  
"This is Silent Hill, this is Silent Hill  
Silent Hill! Silent Hill! Silent Hill! Silent Hill!  
Silent Hill! Silent Hill!" _

_Then a boy and a girl appeared out of nowhere._

"_Crazy people far and wide. Life's no fun without a good prank." The girl, a blond, sung with a squeaky voice, as he stomped mischievously on The Prince left foot and then she ran away, giggling._

"_Hey" The Prince replied._

"_That's our job, but we're not mean. In our town of Silent Hill" The boy gave Alex a drawing in a paper, in it was a crayon drawing of him, and then he went away too. Alex looked at the picture, the way he was being portrayed in it was somehow offending –He could be a monster but he wasn't that ugly, or was he? Maybe it was a question of perspective-, yet he folded it and stored in his jacket._

_"In this town .Don't we love it now? Everyone's waiting for the next surprise" The man over the rusted car scrap sung again, smiling rather creepy._

_The creatures around kept on singing, suddenly starting to retreat a little, opening a straight way from the darkness. _

"_Our silent lass might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Silent Hill, everybody scream  
Wont' you please make way for a very special girl"_

_In fact, a girl came out walking from the darkness. She had blond short hair and cute features, she was wearing a white vest and a skirt; she had both of her arms spread open –And burning-, in a spectacular attitude._

"She's hot" Alex muttered, bemused, looking at her.

"Don't be so vulgar!" The Prince replied.

"But I really mean it, her arms are on fire"

"I know, just… don't interrupt the song. They're …welcoming us, don't be rude"

_Alex kept quiet, as the creatures reached the peak of the song, all of them bowing as the blond girl passed by, the flames on her arms slowly fading._

"_Our lass Sam is queen of the silent mount. Everyone hail to the Silent Queen now!" The red pyramid guy chanted loud and stunning, making a reverence as the said Queen passed by his side._

_"This is Silent Hill, this is Silent Hill Silent Hill! Silent Hill! Silent Hill! Silent Hill!" The others continued._

_"In this town we call home. Everyone hails to the siren song" The slim faceless creature appeared and sung with a whisper._

_"La la-la la, Silent Hill! Silent Hill!_

_La la-la la, Silent Hill! Silent Hill!_

_La la-la la, Silent Hill! Silent Hill!_

_La la-la la Silent Hill! __Silent Hill!" _

_The creatures around danced frantically, stepping aside when the Queen passed, the blond young Queen almost reaching The Prince and Alex._

"Kake"

"Yes?"

"I think I'm getting nervous"

"Uh…yeah, that red pyramid guy is quite disturbing" The Prince nodded "But I must remind you this was your idea"

The creatures ended the song with a unanimous cheer, made a last reverence, and started to dismiss into the darkness again, except for the red pyramid guy, who still stood by the side of the Queen, like a bodyguard. The Queen was already in front of them, smiling friendly. It was strange, from all the monsters around she seemed rather normal.

"Welcome, foreigners" She said energetically "This is my town Silent Hill, I'm the Silent Queen, Alessa Cheryl Heather Mason Gillespie, but you can call me Samael Kid, 'Sam' for short"

"Uh…hi" Alex mumbled.

She chuckled –apparently- at their sudden insecurity.

"It was good, wasn't it? Don't be so fretted. All this presentation was only for show" She smiled sympathetically "We're not mean…or violent, or at least not under my administration. Come to my house now, will you? There we can chat more comfortably" She invited and started walking, immediately after, the dark atmosphere that was covering the place started to fade. The fog was back, much for The Prince dismay, but he said nothing.

Both, Alex and The Prince looked confused, apparently the girl had some kind of power over… reality itself. She wasn't a normal human being, she had something special –like them-, and that's probably why they followed her -And so did the pyramid red helmet guy-.

After walking for a little while, they came to a pretty normal house for a Queen. She opened the door and her guests came in. The Prince was relieved inside the house were no fog. They entered the living room, where she offered them a sit.

"Would you like something to eat?" She said.

"Nah, I'm fine. I really wouldn't want to eat anything for a while" Alex said, accommodating the most comfortable he could over one of the comfy couches.

_I don't want anymore memories inside my mind…_

_At least not for now…_

"Come here, Kake, these couches are pretty good" He grabbed The Prince's robe and jerked it to make him sit at his side.

The Prince protest at the action was just a sigh.

The young Queen, Heather, also took a sit in a couch in front of them.

"Aha…now that we're all comfortable, tell me, who are you, what brings you here? We hadn't had visitors in a while you know…"

Alex smiled, and opened his mouth to speak, but The Prince took the word instead, speaking with a calmed serious voice –Even a little bit suspicious-.

"My name is Kakolukiah. I used to be the Prince of Persia, for a brief time I was a king, now the unfortunate vessel of the evil sands of time. This one here is my biohazardous friend Alex" He pointed out "Kind of a viral walking Armageddon, also known as Zeus…"

"Hi" Alex smoothly greeted with his hand.

"…And it was his idea to jump into a swirling red portal that brought us here"

Alex looked at him, a little bit embarrassed.

"Interesting" The Queen smiled.

"Oh, so you were also victims of the flu" The red pyramid guy -That was standing not far away from the Queen- intervened.

"Flu?" Alex asked doubtfully "What flu? That's nonsense, I'm Blacklight, the most dangerous virus in the world; I can not be affected by a simple flu" He said, folding his arms and frowning.

"I mean her flu" The red pyramid guy explained "When our Queen gets flu strange portals appear every time she sneezes"

"Cool" Alex smiled.

"A fascinating characteristic I must say, my lady" The Prince expressed with a more collected tone. "How do you do that?"

"By sneezing, haven't you been hearing, Kake?"

"I mean why a time-space portal opens when she sneezes"

"Oh, that" She giggled "Well, that's because I'm the incarnation of the demonic god of this town, Samael, that guarantees me some odd powers"

"Oh…like sneezing up time-space portals"

"And set your arms of fire" Alex commented.

"Yup" She nodded. "It's harmless almost always" She explained, keeping her relaxed, yet strong talk "Most of the time they guide to places not far away from the town, but some of them, I think the strongest, tend to open to even another dimensions. And that's not the only thing, let me tell you…" She smiled, rather deviously.

She stood up, humming as she approached a vase full of flowers. "You see"

"_With only a touch" She began with a melodious tone, passing his hand over the flowers in the vase, the plants turned deep red and died instantly "I have the power, Zim zabberim zim, to wither a flower"_

"_I find delight in the gruesome and grim. Cause I'm the magnificent, marvelous, mad Samael Kid" _

_The Prince and Alex contemplated the display with admiration, and certainly with some kind of amusement. The blond girl went on with her malicious song.  
_  
_"I can be huge" She jumped in her spot, gaining a gigantic size in less than five seconds. "Fill the whole house" _

"_I can be tiny, small as a mouse" Then he shrank, landing over the same table with the flowers, making a little dance, getting smaller until she disappeared._

"_Black sorcery is my dish of tea. It comes easy to me"_

_She reappeared again, levitating over both of them_

"_Cause I'm the magnificent, marvelous, mad Samael Kid!" _

_She flied above, making a little spin, and landed on her boots with all the grace of a Queen. She moved towards them then, who were watching her in bewilderment. _

"_I can be beautiful, lovely and fair. Silvery voice, long flaxen hair" She changed her appearance in the blink of an eye, matching his words. _

_Aproaching them with a tempting manner, playing out with Alex's hood, and Kakolukiah's long hair. _

"_La la la la la, la la la la la  
La la la la la  
La la la la la, la la la la la  
La la la la la"_

_She retreated, her hair returning to normal length, her skin was getting paler. _

"_But it's only skin deep. For zim zabberim zim"_

_For a moment, she started writhing and twitching in a creepy manner, as her body was slowly tainted by some black spots, and his hair had turned black. He opened her eyes to them, revealing their deep red color._

"_I'm a dreadful dark freak. The magnificent, marvelous, mad, mad, mad, mad__ Samael Kid!"_

She let out a shrieking laughter and then returned to a more calmed state.

"Hah…you see, I'm not so normal, and I sense a little bit of that _dark mood_ from you" She said then with a serene smile on her pale face. "Now, now, say about how did you got here from the portal caused by my sneezes"

"We came from Persia" The Prince explained plainly.

"Prior to that, I thrown myself at the sea from New York and somehow ended up in 'Persia'" Alex clarified. "Before you say anything, no, it wasn't a suicide attempt, I was just bored. And then I found Kake, we fought, we tired after a while, then we flied over the desert in the night, got into a city, caused some panic, found the portal, and ended up here"

"Yes, that's pretty much the correct story" The Prince nodded, still with his calmed tone.

"Persia and New York hmm? Well then you're not from another dimension, that's a relief" She said kindly. "And were you interrupted in your normal activities by the intrusion of 'my' portal?"

"Not really" The Prince answered flatly "In Alex's words 'we have nothing better to do'. I guess we were in… something resembling a vacation"

"Mmm…vacation" She stilled silent for a moment, thinking, then she smiled giddily. "And you plan to continue your 'vacations'?"

"Probably, we're to good looking guys with plenty of time to spend" Alex inquired –the coolest he can- resting his arm on The Prince's shoulders. "Wanna join us?"

Heather giggled. Kakolukiah gave him a baffled stare. Alex looked back.

"What? It would be fun to have another friend in our journey. Besides, she's tough enough to be our friend, isn't she?"

"I agree with that statement. But where exactly do you plan to continue our 'journey'?" The Prince asked.

Alex took just a moment to think.

"Wherever! We can visit any place, do what we want, or can't we?"

"Wherever seems to be an interesting destiny" Heather inquired.

"Good. We got us a new friend that can sneeze out time-space portals" Alex said with a celebrating tone. "I wonder what you would sneeze up, Kake"

"Please, don't even think about it. I've had enough with only coughing, and fortunately no problematic matter happened" The Prince responded with a calmed tone

"You have the power of time, and she apparently has some kind of dimensional power, so if we combine them…If we make her sneeze with your magic sand…"

"Alex, please don't"

"Ok, ok. But she can come with us"

"I don't know…she seems a little bit too young"

"Well, that's true. What your parents would think?" Alex asked Heather. She smiled rather wickedly, like she had already thought of the question.

"My mom doesn't _live_ …here, and my dad is the Mayor of the town, I'm a very autonomous person, I don't think my dad's gonna have problems with me going on vacation with new friends"

"What? How comes you're the Queen and your father is only the Mayor?" Alex asked.

"It's because I'm more awesome" She said confidently.

"So, you're judging us trustworthy enough to come and join us just like that?" The Prince expressed with his reassured voice. Alex looked at him, a little worried.

_He's acting a little bit too calmed. I wonder if he's ok._

"Sure" She expressed lightly. "The other guys don't seem to have serious plans for their own"

"You've had other visitors different from us? … Who didn't have plans for themselves?" The Prince inquired.

"Yes, they are colorful. The first time we met they were really violent, but as soon as I _demon_strated my power to them, they comply with me when I call, so they're not a problem anymore. Unfortunately they don't do much beside fighting and coming back from the dead, I guess that's kind of a hobby in their dimension the…otrr…outly…orly…what was that realm's name, Py?" She asked to the pyramidal red helmet guy.

"Which one?" The muscular creature attended.

"You know, the one the ninja guys came from"

"I think they call it the Outworld, my lady"

"Oh, yeah"

"Ninjas?" Alex asked, suddenly animated "You mean real ninjas? With sexy acrobatic movements like Ka… I mean, with awesome acrobatic movements like my Prince's? …ugh…I mean…"

The Prince gazed at him, confused.

_Dammit…I let it slip._

"Well, I think so. At least it's what they said to be" She said, interrupting the embarrassing moment "You wanna meet them?"

"Sure" Alex said with a frantic tone.

Heather put her fingers on her mouth and whistled. In less than a moment, five slim and strong figures appeared, jumping –apparently- from the darkness and kneeling in front of her.

"Hi guys" She greeted "I told you, you could stop with all the 'kneeling in front of me' gizmo, it made me feel special the first time, but you don't need to do it all the time"

"But, my lady, it is ninja custom" One of them –wearing a blue outfit- replied in polite tone, standing up. The others followed.

"Wow, that's awesome!" Alex said lightheartedly running up to them "I thought I was fast, but you…you're awesome, how do you appear like that just from the darkness?"

"Well, you see, it's very simple knowing the ways of the wind currents. The wind is a very important element in the process…" Other ninja –wearing red and having green glowing eyes- answered rather friendly.

"Shut up" Another, with yellow outfit and an angry look in his blank eyes replied "It's ninja secret" He turned to say Alex.

"Can I become a ninja?" Alex smiled.

"Sure" The red clothed guy said friendly.

"Of course not!" The one in yellow denied.

"Aww…why not? I can move as fast as you and kick an army's ass in the blink of an eye"

"Yeah, why not, Scorpy?" The guy in red also asked with a naïve voice.

"Because…urm… you lack ninja instinct. And don't call me that, Ermac"

"Ninja instinct?" Alex and Ermac asked confusedly.

"Yes, ninja instinct" The yellow ninja reaffirmed with a serious tone "I'm a ninja, I have it, and I can recognize those who don't have it. And you don't have it"

"Do we have ninja instinct, Scorpion?" The red ninja asked eager.

"…more or less"

The red ninja smiled. Alex frowned at the affirmation, but then smiled wickedly.

"Well then, I could consume you along with your ninja instinct and then I can become a ninja"

"What? What do you mean by 'consume'?" Ermac said with a childish fretful tone. The yellow ninja just looked confused at the threat.

"Alex, stop menacing the ninja guys, they are the Queen's friends" The Prince intervened.

"Sorry, Kake. It's just that their and your movements are so awesome"

"Yours too, Alex, don't be envious about it" The Prince smiled kindly.

_He's smiling at me…_

"Then, you're staying here tonight and tomorrow we'll be on our way to vacations" Heather 'Sam' said with animosity.

Alex nodded; he really liked the idea of having a new friend, any friend. The loneliness was something he wanted not to face ever again; it was a poison he couldn't stand. Being lonely without anything to distract him –He now knew- was like a gap for something 'not so pretty' inside of him to come out, something worse than anything. His encounter with Kake had saved him from loneliness, and from madness. Now that they have another person to count with, he felt more secure.

He liked the idea of having friends; he had discovered he was more human than he had thought, he wanted to feel affection. But also, he couldn't deny the part of him that craved for blood and destruction. He could feel it, as natural as the sunlight; the three of them shared that same dark desire for destruction. It could be that the reason they were now joining up, or it could be, that being together was the answer to calm down the wicked necessity.

_Time will tell, I guess._

_We can make an effort, and roses can blossom from the spilt blood._

_That's an utterly shady allusion, Elizabeth._

"So" Heather concluded. Alex looked at her, he hadn't been hearing. "Take the room you like, I'm going to pack up some things and rest a little. I'll see you tomorrow" And with that she disappeared in a hallway, along with the red pyramid helmet guy and the colorful ninjas. Alex nodded and made a gesture with his hand.

"It seems we got us a new friend, huh, Kake?" He asked, as seeing disappear the blond Queen and company. "Kake?"

He looked back, he saw his friend cuddled in the comfy couch, covered with his purple robe and with his eyes closed. It was a rare sight, someone so powerful now seemed so harmless and...

_Don't dare to say it. Don't dare to say it…Don't even think about it…_

_C…c…cu..cuuuuukkk…cuuuute…_

_Dammit!_

Alex gulped, he felt a pulse in his chest; he couldn't resist the urge to approach.

"K…Kake" He muttered wit a low childlike voice.

Against all possibility, he received an answer, tired and muffled, but an answer nonetheless.

"Mnn… Yes?"

"Are you going to sleep?"

"I think so…I'm tired. The fog doesn't do any good to me" The Prince responded, still with his eyes closed, not putting much effort into speaking.

"The fog?"

"Yes. The fog. I've never explained it to you…maybe because I was a little ashamed about it, but water, in any form…it's poisonous for me" He muttered.

"What do you mean…?"

"My power comes from the sand, water melts the sand away, isn't it obvious, Alexander?" He muffled, uninterested and sleepy.

"Oh…" Alex took a moment to think, and then giggled. "Then does that mean you can't take a bath?"

"What? Of course not…I mean…I really don't need it, I don't get dirty at all" The Prince responded, straightening and opening his eyes, a little upset, but still sleepy. "In my normal form I'm made of sand, I can not get dirty in that state. Refrain now from doing any more weird questions and let me have some sleep, Alexander" He scolded and went back to cuddle in the couch.

Then there was a moment of silence.

"Are you angry at me?"

"…"

"Kake?"

"…"

"Prince"

Alex sighed and threw his sight at the ground. He heard some grunts at his side.

"You call me Alexander, my full name, because you're mad at me?" He asked with a low voice.

There was no answer.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I was worried about you, I saw you coughing, and weak, and…I didn't think you could sleep" He went on, even when he was getting no answer. "Somehow I envy the normal people, their normal lives and normal dreams. For me sleeping is impossible, or more precisely dangerous. If I sleep, I'm afraid I could lose myself in the sea of stolen memories that it's my mind. This place reminded me that I'm not human anymore, and I can not and must not sleep…"

An ephemeral image of the mad doctor passed through his mind. He couldn't let that happen, he couldn't let him take control.

He stood up and breathed deeply; sitting down a couch next to the one The Prince was resting on. He closed his eyes.

"I'm not mad at you, Alex" He heard from his side, and opened his eyes to look around. "Perhaps you can't sleep but that doesn't impede you from dreaming, does it?"

Nothing had moved. Alex suddenly smiled.

The night passed slowly for him because he couldn't feel tired or sleepy. Even when he saw a dim light getting in through the windows he wasn't sure it was already morning.

"Good morning!" A voice sounded perkily across the space of the living room.

Alex looked up. Sam was back with a great humor–She had regained her normal blond appearance- .

"Morning…" Alex responded, standing up.

"_Sobh be kheyr" _A voice sounded behind him with a same greeting tone, it was The Prince, who had also stood up.

"Are you ready to go on?" She asked, raising his arms.

Alex looked at his friends for a moment. Both of them were smiling at him, and even though their smiles were now as pure and honest as can be, he couldn't stop feeling that there was something sinister behind it all, something dark that couldn't be denied… inside the three of them.

_The darkness that ties._

"I'm always ready" He responded.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	9. According to Plan

Chapter nine.

Jezz... Long chapter.

This one takes place in the side of the guys from Resident Evil.

The song 'used' match the chapter's title.

And yes, I know it's not from disney, but still it's cool. C:

_Dissclaimer: I own nothing. _

* * *

**According to Plan**

_In the dark of the night…_

_In the dark of the night…_

_In the dark…_

The chilly mercenary opened his eyes and straightened in his bed with a dissimulated gasp. It had been another of those weird nightmares. He sighed as he brushed his blond hair with one hand. An odd sensation of coldness silently stroked him.

-Curious nightmares. Those that are real enough to make you shudder, real enough to rip a scream out of you-

But he wasn't the kind of person that was easily frightened, not even facing true flesh and bone horrors.

After thinking about it for a moment he found himself being confused, and a little bit angered by the fact that something could cause him nightmares. How could he be scared by a nuisance like a bad dream?

He, who had been working with all kind of strange and bloody creatures for years, and specially for the last months under his new commander's orders to retrieve the most important samples and specimens for his projects and experiments, to eliminate the setbacks, to recuperate costly information, he who had never been tainted by fear or regret, the one and only Human Unit Never Killed, Mr. Death. He was the best at his work, no doubt.

Still in bed, and silently gloating about his unique talent of can-not-be-killed-ness, his mind brought back some memories.

-Flashback-

It had been quite a while since the change of administration.

He grabbed the doorknob with his gloved hand, tightening the grip in his other hand that was holding a vial –He was about to face _him_ again, his latest superior, an old genius of the corporation that had betrayed it once, he had died –Or that was what HUNK had heard-, and then _came back_ to take it over; Albert Wesker-. He opened the door and got into the room, it was a big hall, elegant and obscure, only a dim light illuminated the whole scene.

-Fitting-

He took three steps and looked up. In the deep darkness of the room two crimson glowing orbs suddenly were fixated on him.

"Greetings… I wasn't expecting you to come back so soon, I'm pleased" A cold voice said as a welcome.

"Mission accomplished with success" HUNK spoke out through his mask.

His uniform and boots were stained with blood –Not his though, some of that blood wasn't even human- his weapons were half loaded, and under his gasmask his expression was stoic, as always. He took in a silent deep breath and walked forwards; he reached the wide desktop and raised the vial in front of his commander.

"Here's the sample" The mercenary said professionally.

His superior did nothing. There was no movement or sound for a moment. In addition of performing with lethal efficiency, HUNK was also patient, and kept stiff and quiet, guessing his superior was preparing something to say.

"Take off your mask" Wesker ordered with a soft voice.

It was a strange petition, but he nodded frigidly, and obeyed, he raised his hand and slowly undid the clasps behind his gasmask. He took it off and held it in his free hand, staring down at the carpeted floor.

"Gaze at me" Was the next order.

Again, HUNK complied, glancing up and locking his light blue eyes with his superior's demon reddish eyes. If it was a tactic to intimidate him, it wasn't working, the mercenary stood still and serious in front of him.

"Your eyes, they look so alive" It could be felt that the man in the shadows was smirking.

HUNK said nothing. -It wasn't his work to discuss, he had never spoke out some excuse, just deliver results- But he knew what his superior meant behind all the praise, it was a sick mockery.

-Death's eyes look so alive-

His pseudonym hadn't come by free. His experience and methods were to be feared.

After the few years under his service –And all the years under Umbrella's command- he hadn't failed one single mission, he hadn't presented upon his superior tainted or injured, of course he couldn't escape from a few drops and splashes of blood, but in the end, just like this time, it wasn't his blood.

Even being a 'fragile' human he had never been seriously injured during a mission, not even a scratch, not a single one. After the most dangerous commissions, after the most suicidal petitions, he was still alive, and the little more important detail: he was still human. He had proved himself to his superior multiple times, and just being a human.

-Sometimes, to escape death means to become death itself-

And one time and another, he had seen his partners die, silent deaths, gruesome deaths, nothing was sacred, nothing was pure, no one of them was irreplaceable; not even him, but his luck and skill guaranteed that he would always be the soundless witness of all the tragedy.

His former identity was lost, forever gone; he was now Mr. Death, that solely. He was now a lonely reaper; a heartless instrument of destruction. Maybe that was the secret behind the success –He was accustomed to be alone, careless about the feelings of others as they were careless for his feelings, if he was able to feel at all-; he didn't need to worry about his partners. For him, all of them, no matter age or race, were mere tools to dispose of to accomplish a mission.

There was a movement then, a gentle wind; Wesker had disappeared from the chair behind the desktop. And then he felt something behind him. His body tensed by reflex, feeling a cold slow breath in the back of his neck.

"Something so powerful, so perfect in body and mind" He heard the deep voice of his superior, who placed a hand in his shoulder, advancing slowly to his neck. "Deadly, silent, efficient, uncorrupted…"

HUNK stood silent and stiff, like a statue, not caring about the intimidation. Fear was something he had relegated from his mind long ago. It was remarkable though, that his current superior had been, from his point of view, the most wicked and sinister he'd ever had.

Madness was something common in the Umbrella issues, luckily, and even after the horror filled missions he had been in, madness hadn't tainted him…yet. Or so he thought.

Another hand snatched away the vial he was holding.

"And yet, as any other human, so frail…" In a second, he felt his neck trapped by a death grip and his body being lifted up. He barely could let out a failed gasp. His superior smashed him against the desktop with moderated strength –For something like him- and let him go.

The mercenary rolled over his back, over the edge of the desktop, and fell to the floor with a low thump, coughing, both from the strangling grip and the smack. A low chuckle was heard in the darkness.

-I have been doing your dirty work, recuperating operations, I have assassinated high elements of the corporation, all for you, and you toss me aside like nothing-

It didn't matter. In the end, nothing mattered.

He was empty, unable to feel empathy for his partners, the anonymous men and women that had died by his side just like cattle.

Somehow, it wasn't so bad, it was interesting to be killed off by something that at least had a conscience and wasn't a mindless monstrosity –But monstrosity after all-, like many other that he had saw mauling, poisoning and even eating his team.

But Wesker didn't show any sign of desire to kill him.

"It's that all you need from me?"The mercenary then asked coldly, not with a single bit of fear denoted in his voice. His back was still aching from the strike, but he managed to stand up slowly, picking up his mask that had fell to the floor. Looking up to meet his superior's eyes.

Another chuckle in the dark.

"Why didn't you defend yourself?"

"I wasn't ordered to do it, and as my current superior, I can't attempt against you" The mercenary looked at him with a serious stare. "But if my mission isn't to die, then I will not die. If you don't need me for anything else, I depart"

He turned his back to the other man and walked to the door.

"I must thank you" Wesker spoke from the darkness. HUNK stopped. "Without your help it would have been more complicated to achieve my goals. I'm glad you were one of the few who complied to follow me. The others… seemed to held at least a little bit of loyalty to the older corporation standards"

HUNK remembered _them,_ scientists and other staff of the corporation, the armed forces; his partners, some of them refused to follow the new administration. He had killed the defiant, securing Wesker's authority.

"I serve to the strongest" The mercenary muttered emotionlessly.

"You're smart, Mr. Death" The blond tyrant said. "I hope in the future you could be more liable to take your place as an important part of the plan, a crucial part"

Back then he didn't know what Wesker meant.

"Plans are not always perfect" HUNK muttered grimly.

"I command over Death itself, what could stop me now?"

It had to be said; the man had some sick sense of humor.

- Flashback ends-

He had never been intimidated, not even by the monster that was now his superior.

But something suddenly was making him uneasy, specially these later nights. It was like a warning. And he, being all the way an eternal-stoic man, wasn't willing to let these kind of rare feelings to get troubling into his work, but he couldn't shove the thoughts off of his mind either.

-Particularly this day-

After all, it was the day Wesker would be done with all his planning and finally giving into some real action.

-After all these years of development, just one piece was left to be removed to win the game: Lord Spencer-

He remembered what Wesker had said about it when HUNK asked if he wanted him to kill the old man, like he had sent him to do with other personnel. _"I want to kill him with my own hands"_

He had heard that the highest Lord of Umbrella was a stern hardhearted individual full of megalomaniac affairs. His image didn't match his fame tough. HUNK had met Spencer just once, not enough to say much about him, the only thing that denoted his special personality were his eyes, stiff cold eyes of a visionary; a futurist mind trapped in an old withered body.

In the end, the old man had seemed so afraid of Wesker when the blond tyrant returned to action, taking over the company bit by bit, he had disappeared from the face of the Earth, literally.

Lately, Wesker had managed to find out the location of Spencer.–It had been HUNK's work to retrieve the information- and he seemed oddly gleeful about it. There was something odd about their relationship, but he didn't mind it too much, HUNK's work stood on obeying the strongest, hence Wesker.

_In the dark of the night…_

Maybe the natural anxiety before any special event was the cause of his unease state, yeah, it made sense. Even when he wasn't a man that could be easily affected by the pressure, this singular moment in his life was indeed something remarkable. It would be the beginnings of a new era, for everyone, for the whole world, so he must've think it was normal to be a little bit nervous.

He stood up off the bed and walked to the bathroom. After taking a good shower, he dressed up in his favorite black uniform and slicked back his blond hair. He put on black gloves, black boots and black… mask. He looked at himself in the mirror.

This mask, the one he was currently wearing was more serious than the one he had wore during all the events in the infamous Raccoon City, and he had used it during his latest missions.

It had a more modern design, just covering the superior part of the face; it was smaller and lighter, all along more practical. He was so proud about the design he had made in it. It was a black lacquered plague doctor-like mask with shining red crystal glasses in the eye holes. The design was so cool that even his 'ever-wearing sunglasses superior' wanted to use it for his own purposes.

HUNK put on the hood of his uniform's jacket, adjusting it with the hood threads, ready for this special day.

-The final day-

He abandoned his room and made his way into the hallways, directing himself to take breakfast into the cafeteria sector.

-Of course hoping for something special to eat in this special day was still too much of a dream-

At least he was grateful to be one of the few employers that still could eat normal food.

He took a coffee and some cookies to accompany it. He liked chocolate chip cookies because they shared dark and bright ingredients, just like him. His exterior was pale; he had blond hair and light blue eyes, yet his interior was gloomy and cold like the darkest of winter nights.

_In the dark of the night…_

That phrase. He didn't know where it had come from; he may have heard it in his dreams. Maybe it had a secret meaning, but he was uninterested in subconscious puzzles. The thing was the little phrase was stuck in his head, like a rhyme, like a rhythm, a song…

"Hey" A raspy voice greeted. He gazed up. A tall bulky man had appeared in the door, and then walked towards him sitting in front of him, with a cocky smile on his scarred face. "What's up?"

And there was his unpredictable and unpractical partner: Big, bulky and loud; the perfect opposite of Mr. Death. HUNK had met him quite a while ago. Like him; he was a devoted and close subordinate to Wesker. But unlike the masked mercenary, the other man had a friendlier and more extroverted attitude, even to Wesker himself, a characteristic that tended to irritate HUNK sometimes.

"Good morning, Krauser" HUNK replied coldly.

"How many times I must say you can call me Jack. Mnh…cookies" He said, as taking a cookie from HUNK's bowl. "Hey, don't tell me you're gonna use that today. It is supposed to be a special day, why the hell you're still wearing that damn thing?"

"What are you talking about?" HUNK asked, as composed he can be.

"Tsk… Isn't it obvious? Your mask"

"What is wrong with it?" He asked back as munching a cookie. "You're wearing your beret too"

"It's a part of me; I can't simply leave it behind. But listen, you're wearing a mask today, the dawn of the new era, this is `The Day', y'know"

"I know. And that's why I'm using it, it will make the 'Special Day' even more special"

"But you use that everyday, how would it be different?"

"This is my favorite one, that's it" And HUNK took a sip from his coffee.

"It's ridiculous"

"You just don't understand the complex logic of it" The chilly mercenary replied.

The scarred man looked at him, twitching his mouth with incredulity.

"Well, whatever, you're bizarre" He spat childishly "The better you could do the night before The Great Day is just going to sleep"

"Of course, for such an important day it's important to rest the nes…"

He paused, and the hand he was holding a cookie with to conduce it to his mouth also stopped.

_The night…_

_In the dark of the night…_

_In the dark of the night…_

_Evil will find you…_

_In the dark of the night…_

_You'll all be mine…_

-The figure above the others wasn't a creature, it had human shape. It was raising his arms to lead the other monsters. He couldn't say why, but he had the feeling its eyes were full of anger, and desire for revenge. Those eyes shined red in the dark…in the dark of the night. He felt the ferocious coldness of a snowy breeze stroke him-

-And he felt fear-

Krauser noticed the absent state of the masked one –It was easy for him despise the mask, because he knew him- and waved his hand in front of him.

"Hey, HUNK…you okay?" He asked as he took in his mouth the cookie his partner was holding.

"uh…yes…" HUNK answered with a voice a little lost, regaining his contact with reality.

"C'mon, you can tell me"

"It's nothing"

"You sure?" Krauser smiled tauntingly.

HUNK stared at him the fiercest he could and curved down one corner of his mouth, but the gesture seemed to have little effect.

"Fine" He said after a moment. Damn Krauser and his facility to pull out a conversation –Few people had managed to accomplish that with HUNK- "I remembered an unpleasant dream"

"A nightmare" The other said, as taking another cookie. "You see? That's what you got for only sleeping as a boring lamb before the great day; you should've come with me and Burnside in our festive night in the bar" And took yet another cookie "Now your subconscious side is punishing you for not satisfying your pleasure necessities"

"I think that's hardly the case, Krauser. Besides I still rather dream nightmares than _live_ them" HUNK said with his cold voice, narrowing his eyes "And stop doing that, don't pretend I don't notice you're eating my cookies"

"You're exceptionally stiff today, y'know" And the scarred one took another cookie. "Tell me, for real, what is up with you? I know it's not the cookies"

HUNK gave him another rigid glare, even trough his mask was easy to notice. There was silence then between the two as their eyes kept locked, in a silent fight. Krauser munched another cookie, still with his eyes fixated on his partner's.

HUNK finally gazed down, Krauser smiled.

"I have a murky feeling about this" The mercenary spoke slowly, reluctantly expressing his worries to someone else –Something that he didn't do often-.

"You mean you feel bad about all the chaff that it's gonna die because of Wesker's plan? That's odd from you. Besides, the people left after the Uroboros's spreading will be better in all aspects"

"No, not that" HUNK replied, pausing for a moment. "It's complicated; I'm not used to having dreams at all"

"Oh, I got it, you're feeling regret about something horrible that you did on some of your missions, and now it's haunting you. That's even odder" Krauser took another cookie.

"I tell you that's not it. I never repent of my behavior, I'm a mercenary; it's my job to be vile and efficient. I stand proudly over the blood I've spilt" HUNK explained coldly "What I'm thinking it's that if this dream turned out to be something serious, something _real_, and something significant, it could affect our plans"

Krauser looked at him for a moment with a serious stare –Something a little improper of him-. It was strange to hear HUNK speaking that way, referring to dreams as omens of the future. Maybe he was finally driving mad.

HUNK thought he had finally pulled out some empathy from that mass of muscles, and the scarred guy was seriously thinking about the consequences of an unforeseen interference from an unknown individual that could've something to do with the past of the corporation. He was already thinking about alerting Wesker and preparing a special force for the encounter; it was a good idea to have something reserved just in case, HUNK himself was more than willing to take care of it. He was about to make a serious suggestion...

Then the red beret soldier smiled, taking another cookie, the last one in the bowl.

"Stop it!" HUNK scowled.

Krauser smiled defiantly, and approached the cookie to his mouth.

"Don't you dare to…" The masked mercenary narrowed his eyes.

The other just giggled as just how serious HUNK could behave even in the most ordinary situations. Krauser liked mock him around, just for the fact of him being, well, Krauser and HUNK being 'Mr. Death', such a gloomy alias, although most of time it wasn't so easy to make HUNK snap. The chilly mercenary managed to keep composed and obnoxiously efficient even under the most ridiculous petitions, like when Krauser had told him–Of course he was lying- that Wesker wanted him to clean his office in a chambermaid Lolita costume.

Against all possibilities, HUNK did it, he just had asked some details, but did it, in all dignity and effectiveness. When Wesker got into his office he seemed confused; and shocked when HUNK stood in front of him, all up in the Lolita costume and spoke out 'Mission Accomplished, sir. Orders?'.

Krauser was watching all, hiding behind a bookcase, trying the best not to fall in his ass laughing. He failed, and both, Wesker and HUNK looked at him. After explaining the entire incident, Wesker sat as his desktop and just asked them to leave, slightly smirking, a little trail of blood coming out of his nose.

Krauser wanted to ask if he was okay but his boss dissuaded him with a glare. Gosh, even Wesker used to smile more often than 'Mr. Death', just rejoicing in his…evilness?

As for HUNK, he said nothing, absolutely nothing, and just departed to his room, not even looking at Krauser. The only thing that indicated that HUNK was pissed off was that the next morning a strange explosive artifact blew up in Krauser's room, not only burning it but also Krauser noticed his collection of knives had been used in the device.

Yep, HUNK was pissed off. But the explosion did little to dissuade Krauser from keep on bothering him. It was just too much fun.

Back to present time, he was about to continue playing with the cookie issue when suddenly his partner stood up and charged against him. Both ended up in the floor, struggling, trying to gain control of the cookie, for a while, until HUNK finally subjugated - Despise his slim complexion, HUNK knew some powerful wrestling locks and movements-, his larger partner and recuperated the precious cookie.

"Success" HUNK shouted out, standing up, holding the cookie in his hand.

"Why the hell do you always take things so seriously!" Krauser said, ached, still in the floor from the struggle –slowly standing up.

"Because no one else is going to do it for me"

"You could've broke my arm or leg"

"Well, then you must be thankful I didn't break your neck, although I doubt that even If I do it you would die" The masked mercenary spoke grimly, his expressionless giving an even colder connotation to his words. "I guess it takes more creativity to kill you"

Krauser chuckled. HUNK scowled at the sound, the one that loses isn't supposed to be allowed to laugh at the victor.

"That's a good one"

HUNK glared at him.

"It wasn't a joke"

"I know. It's just the way you mean it so seriously what makes it funny" Krauser folded his arms.

HUNK was silent for a moment, and then spoke again.

"It's hard to believe Wesker also named you General, you're so…so…" HUNK couldn't find the right adjective "Krauser…"

"Yeah, that's it, I'm unique" The other smiled. "This is indeed a special day, it's not even midday and I have already made you snap"

"Shut it…"

Just in that moment, another figure passed by, stopping at the door and looking at them. It was a young woman, short blond hair, and clad in a deep blue cloak, under that, however, was a specialized suit, also blue, so tight that only a woman could stand it. She was one of the survivors of Racoon, daughter of the renowned developer of the G-virus -And, in fact, the only case of a successful bonding with the G-virus-, Sherry Birkin.

She was stronger, faster and she had retained her intelligence, one of the most valuable allies to Wesker, not only being superhuman, but also she had kept up with his father work as a scientist.

"Glad to find you here, I need you two to come with me, Jack, Human Unit Never Killed" She said with a serious, yet animated tone, shooting a glare to the masked man.

Even if the time had passed their relation had kept difficult -If it wasn't for the both of them were working for the same person, she would've killed the masked bastard long ago, or vice versa- He had never been disdainful to her, or giving any sign of disrespect, but neither had he shown to be repent of what he had done.

She blamed on him the fact his father had died, if it wasn't for his team's intervention, he had never had to use the G-virus on himself and became a monster, he had never killed her mother and then blow up with the train in Raccoon City.

Although, she was deeply grateful and loyal to Wesker, enough for not to kill his most deadly assassin.

"We must get ourselves ready for the start of the great plot. This is the day when the first step it's going to be taken, behave properly, we're the main Generals of our great Lord" She said, with a soft smirk.

"You're right, Miss Birkin. It's about time" Krauser complied.

HUNK nodded silently, dusting off his uniform, and adjusting his mask.

"Come up, Steve is already waiting for us and I'm sure Ada, Excella and the others are in their way"

She made a gesture to indicate them to follow her.

The group walked out of the cafeteria, passing some halls, doors that guided to labs and creature storage rooms, some stairs, and finally made their way to a hallway that lead to a main court inside the fortress they were in.

Near them, a young man was standing, with his hands on a portable videogame. He had long red hair tied in a ponytail, some strands still messy over his forehead though, pale green skin –Sequel of his former disastrous infection with T-Veronica, later stabilized thanks to Wesker-, and his eyes were also whole red, with slit black pupils. He was wearing black military pants and boots, fingerless black leather gloves, a yellow shirt and over all a blue long coat- A whacky style-. He looked at the incoming group, packing the little console in his coat.

"At last. You're here" He smiled at them, showing his fangs –Also a sequel of his infection-.

"Hi Steve" Sherry addressed. "Any new notifications?"

"Not really, the only thing _he_ said is that we must get the army ready, all of us"

Sherry smiled, Krauser too. It was impossible to know the expression of HUNK.

The place would soon be filled with the hundreds of undead followers of their Great Lord, each one fully convinced and willing to obey, –Refusing an order wasn't in their program, even if it meant to attempt against their own well-being- Sherry had been in charge for most of that work, as her partners collaborated in other issues, as told by their leader.

The thought of order and perfection that will be spread trough the world made Birkin smile and suspire with enthusiasm. It was just like her father would've wanted, precision, organization and progress for the humankind, all accomplished trough viral-induced evolution. The latest creation of their leader, and lifetime friend of her beloved father, Wesker, would mostly make sure of that progress. Uroboros would be the key to a better world.

Birkin stepped forward with a singular pace. Her partners watched her marching, she approached to a metal column and pushed a button in it, and fellow lights illuminated the place.

"Come on"

She walked again, humming, almost as if she was dancing. Steve looked at her demonstration, smiling, sharing the enthusiasm of the approaching action. He followed. Krauser too. The last one -The chilly mercenary-, stoic as always, was distant of the fun, still thinking about something that could go wrong.

Krauser glimpsed back at him, smiling, HUNK turned away his gaze.

"C'mon" The bulky soldier grabbed his _friend_'s arm.

"No. This is nonsense…"The masked man replied, but ended up being dragged him into the dancing action too.

"_It's a beautiful day…" Sherry started, opening her arms in the air._

_"It's a rather nice day" Steve agreed._

_"…A day for a glorious Judgment" Sherry completed._

_"Just the first step, my dear, to be perfectly clear" Krauser explained._

_"The first step to our glorious Judgment" Sherry insisted._

_"Assuming nothing happens that we don't really know" HUNK spat coldly, with his arms folded, still refusing to join the dancing._

"_That nothing unexpected interferes with our show" Sherry shot a fierce look at him, with her hands on her hips, and then continued, turning her gaze. "And that's why everything, every last little thing, every single tiny microscopic little thing must go...According to plan"_

_"Our boss will ascend" Steve completed._

_"According to plan"_

_"And godly changed" Krauser accompanied this time, grabbing HUNK and pulling him closer to the group._

_Then the three of them sang in unison. "We'll set havoc into the strands of society..."_

_"We'll achieve our goals" Steve whispered._

_"Change this filthy world" HUNK muttered._

_"Uroboros will refine them" Sherry took the protagonist role again, raising her fist into the air with a confident smile._

_"We'll be looking from the highness" Krauser explained._

_"There'll be chaos, and then peace, with progress guaranteed" Sherry, Steve and Krauser sang in chorus. "They'll forget everything...that they've ever ever been"_

They kept on singing and choiring, unaware that a secret team from the BSAA had succeeded in infiltrating the fortress; its members were now wandering in secrecy in various places of it. Some of the team was occupied installing plenty of bombs around the place, settled ready to explode, and send the whole facility to hell.

But not far away from the four, two of the agents, a man and a woman –Certainly the most experienced-, were hiding in the shadows, behind some consoles waiting for the apparition of the organization's leader, prepared to take him down. They've heard the singing of the crazy group, the lyrics confirming his fears of a global threat. Yet the musical situation around them was something even more difficult to escape from.

"_It's a terrible day" The woman, a brunette with blue outfit, said with a gloomy voice._

"_Now don't be that way" Her partner, a bulky man with spiky brow hair, replied._

"_It's a terrible day for a mission" She concluded, as loading her special weapon._

"_It's a sad, sad state of affairs we're in" The man nodded._

"_That has led to this ominous mission" She huffed._

"_How could our world have come to this?" Both sang. "To rise out into creation so horrible freaks"_

_"They're so heartless"_

_"So wrong…"_

_"Oh, it couldn't be worse"_

_"It couldn't be worse? I'm afraid I disagree. They could be the ones out of their proper place to be, in almost a suicide task...just like you...and me"_

_"Oh, dear" She said again with a lament._

_And then both retook the rhythm._

"_And that's why everything, every last little thing, every single tiny microscopic little thing must go..."_

_"According to plan" She signaled._

_"This madness will end" He tightened the grip on his weapon._

_"According to plan"_

_"And their leader dead" He narrowed his eyes._

_"For the good and peace of humanity" Both choired._

_"To the noble memory" She recapped mournfully._

_"Of our deceased fellows" He sighed, with a sad expression in his face._

_"And who'd have guessed in a million years that our captain, with the face…"_

_"…so stern at the disgrace" He scowled._

_"Would end up claiming to be god as his rightful place?" Both chanted, their faces wrinkling with anger as they remembered the past away events._

_"Chris" A dim delicate voice sounded through the man's ear communicator "Are you and Jill ready to proceed?"_

_"Not yet, we're waiting for the leader to show up…"The male agent responded "Get those explosives placed properly, Claire...I wouldn't want to blow up before it's time" He said whispering, with a joking tone._

"_Roger that"_

_Jill then made a gesture, indicating him to be quiet, apparently one of the 'Generals' was approaching to them. _

_Sherry got closer to a console and pushed some buttons. Gates opened from the sides of the installation, from them, a multitude of undead soldiers started marching out and forming in rows. It was an army._

"_Everything must be perfect" She chanted, as marching towards a metal balcony that protruded from one of the walls._

_"Everything must be perfect. _

_Everything must be perfect_

_Everything must be perfect, perfect"_

_Steve joined her, and so Krauser, HUNK at last, keeping silent._

_"That's why everything, every last little thing, every single tiny microscopic little thing must go...According to plan!" _

_The four formed a line in front of the balcony, made a little reverence and stood steady after ending their song.  
_

_Both of the agents looked at the zombie military and to the generals with unease, taking a deep breath and gulping. Any little mistake and they would end up lynched by an absurd crowd of zombies. Sure it wouldn't be easy._

_

* * *

_

It was supposed to be longer, but I decided to cut it in two.

Well...

Comments and Reviews are welcomed.


	10. Prepare for Wonderful Zombie Apocalypse!

Chapter 10 (Long chapter again)

And again featuring the guys from RE.

**Songs:** Be prepared, from the Lion King and the Court of Miracles from the Hunchback of Notre Dame.

I revised it, like ten times. If it stills have errors, I'm sorry, nobody is perfect.

_Dissclaimer: I own nothing. _

Enjoy!_  
_

* * *

**Prepare for Wonderful Zombie Apocalypse!**

An eerie silence filled up the entire hall, enough to catch up the sound of slow steps coming out from the alleyway of the balcony.

And then, the leader of all those undead freaks and psychopaths finally appeared. It was a blond tall man clad in black leather from toe to head –well…neck- , wearing dark squared sunglasses. He approached to the railing on the edge of the balcony and rested his hands on it, looking down at his army and generals.

Just at the sight, Chris felt the urge to stand up from his hiding place and shout.

"We-"

But Jill put her hand on his mouth quick enough to not let him ruin the mission horrendously.

"What is wrong with you?" She hissed.

Chris mumbled something. Jill removed her hand.

"I'm sorry, it's like a reflex" He answered with an ashamed smile.

Chris saw another three people got into the hall from one of the entrances, two women, one wearing a red dress and the other a white dress, and a man with an easygoing façade.

–Like a red and a white queen! Funny enough- He thought, immediately recognizing that his deductions were pointless, but that didn't stop him from analyzing Wesker's generals further. Maybe was some kind of method to relieve the stress he was feeling in his current suicidal mission. After all, humor was a very common escape to near-death situations.

The Red Queen was somehow like a sleeping demon, her gaze cold and calm; her movements formal and strict, with a pedantic expression on her face.

The White Queen seemed tender, but somehow dim, helpless as an infant; smiling blankly, -s_uggesting, just suggesting,_ imbecility-, but never quite passing totally into it, it was a comical sight.

Apparently they weren't part of the undead army, but they wouldn't be there just for the fun. Would they? -If there was any fun in causing world viral chaos- , surely they were also Wesker's collaborators.

-The pawns of the _evil one_- Chris narrowed his eyes dramatically-

The three that had just arrived approached the other generals and stood beneath the balcony.

Chris continued the inspection of the group, he had already named the women in red and white.

Then there was a tall bulky man with a red beret, smiling mischievously.

-The mad hatter- Chris thought, noticing that he was the only one wearing a hat, it was that simple.

The figure right by his side was a young redhead that was also smiling, his appearance was somehow childish and wild, he seemed oddly familiar to Chris, but he couldn't place it accurately.

-The March Hare- Chris named him-

He looked at Jill for a moment; she seemed to stay alert for anything that could happen. She wasn't even looking at him, what was an opportunity. Chris turned his gaze at the group of generals again, retaking his deductions.

He looked at the gloomy masked figure next to The March Hare, if Chris hadn't heard _his_ masculine voice; it would have been difficult to say if it was a man or a woman. He acted collected and quiet, professional, like he always knew 'what' to do and 'how', but strangely not caring for the 'why'. Overall he seemed serious behind the masked he was wearing.

-The Caterpillar- Chris recognized smiling - I wonder if he even smokes-

The next, a young woman in a blue coat was a difficult one, but was finally spotted as the White Rabbit, just because he would look very cute with a pair of bunny ears on her head. Chris would also like to name her the 'Blue Queen' but there was no such character in the original story.

That left the man with an easygoing façade that had arrived along with the Red and White Queen as the Cheshire cat –He even was smiling like it-.

"But there's no Tweedledee and Tweedledum" Chris pouted.

"Chris?" A confused female voice asked by his side.

"Then…" He mumbled, working out that if they were all in their proper character, what was Wesker planned out to be? "Maybe… he's the Jabberwocky"

"What?" Jill whispered by his side.

"It makes perfect sense, he's a terrific monster that we must defeat, but…which one of us should be Alice?"

"Chris, what the hell are you talking about?"

Both of them fell into silence as they noticed movement in the high balcony.

Seeing that his bureau was now complete, Wesker smirked, and a moment later, he spoke.

"The world never thought of you as essential. You're wicked, cold, and some of you unspeakably plain" His voice resounding all over the place, maybe he was using some kind of small discreet sound amplifier device –Or his voice was just that overwhelming- "But I've seen your hidden potential, now allied to my vision and brain"

Chris was already aiming to his head with his rifle, when suddenly; the blond tyrant jumped from the balcony and landed in front of his generals, who immediately made way for him.

The undead soldiers all around started humming; it was a scary primitive sound.

Wesker took his steps slowly, savoring his awesome musical moment of crowning.

"_I know that your ways of pretention aren't more than childish desires" Wesker came near to one of his generals, the bulky man wearing a red beret "But thick as you are, pay attention. My words are a matter of pride"_

"_It's clear from your merciless expressions. Your heart's been lost for a while" The leader kept walking and glanced to the masked figure, also one of his generals. "But we're taking this world's succession. Even you can't be so indifferent"_

_He dashed to the center of the hall, doing dancing moves Chris had never saw before, but he had to admit they were cool, almost as if he had been planning this musical display for a while –Also they made very difficult to aim at him with the rifle-._

"_So prepare for a chance of a lifetime" Wesker continued "Be prepared for superb adjustments; A shining new era. Is tiptoeing nearer"_

"_What will happen to Leon?" The woman in red suddenly interrupted._

_"Nevermind him, now will you?" Wesker momentary grabbed her chin._

"_I know it's uncharted, but you'll be rewarded, when at last I had taken my rights and injustice deliciously squared"  
"Be prepared!" He almost roared, being praised by the humming zombie army and his generals._

"_Yeah, be prepared" The easygoing-looking guy –the Cheshire cat in Chris's thoughts- muffled goofily. At the start he seemed convinced, and then a little bit confused "Yeah-heh... we'll be prepared, heh...For what exactly?" _

"_For the death of Lord Spencer" Wesker stopped to look at him and answered, a little bit pissed, like he had already explained the plans before and this fool wasn't paying any attention._

"_Why? Is he sick?"_

"_Well… yes, but we're going to kill him anyway" Wesker said, adjusting his sunglasses._

"_Great idea! Who needs that old god wannabe?" The other celebrated._

"_You idiot! There will be a god!" Wesker scolded._

"_Hey, but you said, uh..."_

"_I will be a god!" Wesker interrupted him, and then turned to speak to his army "Obey me it's what you must do, and we shall change this world together!"_

"_Yaay! All right! Hail to our lord" The White Bunny raised her hands and screamed._

"_Hail to our lord! Hail to our lord!" The undead soldiers cheered, rising up his weapons –Those who had weapons- and their bare hands. _

_Wesker made a gesture to Sherry and she approached a console to push some buttons. In a moment, huge gates opened to reveal the outside of the facility, to where the undead soldiers started marching._

"_It's great that we are well-influenced. By a god who'll be all-time adored" They sang as they did so. Wesker and his generals supervising from some platforms placed around._

"_With my marvelous army, it's expected, no opposition should trouble my plans" The blond commander continued, glimpsing lightly at the same whacky 'general' that hadn't been paying attention -And was still not paying attention-_

"_The future is by now in our hands, soon the world that I want I will see" He went down his platform and walked slowly towards said man, who seemed unaware of his upcoming doom "But a point that I must emphasize is" Wesker muttered, right behind him "You won't fool around in front of me!"_

_The poor man ended up being hurled trough the air some meters by Wesker's thrust punch, before smashing in a column, but apparently he still alive. _

_Wesker mumbled something under his breath and then continued, directing his concentration to his marching army, that still humming and praising._

"_So prepare for the coup of the century. Be prepared for the greatest meal" The blond man walked to a certain spot in the floor and pushed a special button with his foot, making the hidden platform he was standing in started to raise.  
_

"_Oooh... La! La! La!" The undead soldiers accompanied his boss on singing, as marching out the facility.  
_

"_Meticulous planning"  
_

"_We'll have food!"  
_

"_Tenacity straddling"  
_

"_Lots of food…"  
_

"_For this world in denial, Is simply why I will…"  
_

"_Endless meat"  
_

"…_Be god undisputed, respected, saluted, and seen for the wonder I am. Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared. Be prepared!"_

_"Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared. Be prepared!" The undead soldiers shout enthusiastic._

_And Wesker let out a typical evil laugh from the highness of the platform. Chris had never heard him do that, it was strange, cool, but scary nonetheless. _

_-It has been an awesome display, Wesker, but now I have to do my work-_

Unfortunately, just after that villainous musical presentation, Wesker stayed still, and certain agent was able to accurately aim to his head.

Chris just had to wait a little more till the army of zombies went all out and the gates were closed. That crowd of mindless undead soldiers was an imminent danger to the world, yeah, but they could call a team to deal with that when they were done giving the evil mastermind responsible for all what he deserved.

Even though, Chris was somehow doubtful about what he was about to do, something in his mind was screaming 'do it, he's an evil person, he deserves to die' and yet another part was whispering 'you don't really want to kill him, he's awesome'.

A shot was heard, surprising the concurrence that was left. And the blond dictator fell off the platform.

His collaborators gazed at the sudden incident, some astonished and some enraged, or both.

Then the eight of them immediately tracked out the source of the attack with their gazes finding out the two intruders behind some consoles.

"Get them!" The Red Queen sentenced coldly.

In that moment Chris couldn't help himself from thinking 'No, I don't want my head to be chopped off'.

He was interrupted from his thoughts as six of the generals promptly went to ensnare them.

"Oh, shi…"

The March Hare and The White Bunny advanced first; Jill opened fire on them, but both moved too fast –More than their titles suggested- to be hit by any bullet. They rapidly surrounded them and disarmed them with some kicks and punches, tossing them to the floor. The Caterpillar and the Mad Hatter came near then, and swiftly handcuffed them.

"I was right, something went wrong" HUNK said coldly, pulling out a gun.

"It's so amusing to hear you speak and watch you act so dramatically" Krauser commented.

"I'm not being dramatic, I'm realistic" HUNK replied, and turned to look at the intruders "Although they're not the threat I had in mind, now Matilda and I will take care of them anyway"

"Wait just a moment" The red beret soldier dissuaded, Chris noticed he had some kind of accent.

"What?" HUNK frowned under his mask.

"Don't rush, Mr. Death, these two surely worked out hard to infiltrate the facility, I think they've earned a special treatment"

That didn't sound good.

"Somehow, I knew this would end up like this" Jill commented with a monotone voice. "At least I managed to warn Claire. Hope she's out of here and ok"

"Yeah, me too…wah, wait… You knew?" Chris asked, confused.

"Yes, yes, I knew form the beginning this was a stupid plan. But don't worry, Chris, I'm growing accustomed to be suicidal" And she smiled faintly.

Meanwhile, the Red and White queens were attending their fallen leader, yet directing some glares at the 'heroes'.

Chris and Jill were conducted out of their hidden place to a wider and clear part of the place; then the Hatter kicked both of them making them fell onto their knees. Chris saw the Cheshire cat man approaching them, whirling a gun on his finger.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" He smiled mischievously.

"Disrupters" The White Bunny accused, she appeared to be the most upset.

"Spies" The Hatter suggested, smiling as he played with a knife.

"Maybe they're both. Look, they're from the BSAA, they must be multidisciplinary soldiers" The masked mercenary signaled. "We should be asking what we don't know" And the turned to the prisoners to ask "Who are you?"

"I knew it… Definitely you're The Caterpillar" Chris mumbled emotively.

Under his mask, HUNK gave him a confused stare.

"Gag them"

"No!"

"Don't interrupt me" Irving took over the conversation, smiling mockingly, turning to the prisoners "You're very clever for had found our hideaway, and more important, to have shot our magnificent boss, but guess what? Unfortunately, you wont live long to tell the tale"

Chris was about to respond, but was rapidly gagged with a rag by the expert hands of the red beret soldier, who momentarily put his knife at his neck menacingly.

Soon, they were all forming a medium-sized circle surrounding the heroes; in their iniquitous expressions it could be read a bouquet of dire intentions. His partners accompanied Irving on a wicked little song, marching around the prisoners in a sinister way, keeping in circle, certainly the 'Cheshire cat' taking a special guidance.

–At this point, it was a fact for Jill: Villains just liked to sing, whatever they do, they just liked to sing-

"_Maybe you've heard of a terrible place  
Where the fiends of the earth.  
Collect in a lair"_

_"Maybe you've heard of that fabulous place  
Called Umbrella's main courtyard"  
_

"_Hello, you're there!" The Cheshire cat patted both of the agent's shoulders.  
_

"_For had threat our plans" Bunny scolded, keeping the musical tone._

"_You'll be dead soon enough" The Hare sang next, baring his sharp fangs in a toothy smile._

"_Your annoyance ends now" HUNK finally joined one of the musical act._

"_But before you pass out. You should suffer a lot" Krauser expressed perkily. _

"_We have a method for spies and intruders._

_We do horrible things to our prisoners you see. _

_Here in this viral courtyard._

_Where if you're not evil it's not the best place you can be"_

_"Justice is swift in the Court of Evilness. I am the lawyers and judge all in one" Irving sang, poking the heads of the heroes with his gun "We like to get the trial over with quickly because it's the torture that's really the fun. Any ideas, our noble heroes?" He asked._

_Jill and Chris mumbled and shook his heads nervously._

"_I'm afraid I can't understand your suggestion" Irving mocked, he made a pause, and then continued "Now we'll be talking the sentence…"_

_"I know, let's gut them!" Steve almost shrieked._

_"That's nauseating!" Sherry intervened._

_"Burn up them then!" Krauser smiled widely and wildly._

_"Quiet!" HUNK interrupted, making Matilda spat out a bullet to the air, tired of the pointless yelling ad mumbling._

_"Dang!" The other three looked at him in shock._

_Irving couldn't help but snicker, however he composed himself and continued._

"_Let's deliberate"  
_

_And the group moved away from the two prisoners for a moment, mumbling in secret, then they approached again, smiling widely –Except for the masked one-. They had their hands behind their backs. That was no good signal._

_"We find you totally innocent" Irving spoke calmly, faking a dramatic attitude, even letting out a sniff "Which is the worst crime of all"_

_"So you're going to hang!" All of them suddenly screamed as showing up ropes in their hands and loomed over the heroes with them. _

_Chris and Jill closed their eyes tightly, awaiting for their unfair punishment, but suddenly, something interrupted._

"_Stop"_

All the generals froze in their places at the sudden order, all of them.

Even Chris and Jill recognized the severe voice, and opened their eyes slowly, still trembling.

Chris gulped as he heard the sound of heavy footsteps walking towards them.

Their captors made way for somebody else, but they still staring quietly, as the figure clad in black approached to the new prisoners. Chris and Jill stared in both fear and shock as they saw their former captain and now villainous leader of Umbrella again standing on his feet.

-The malevolent Jabberwocky- Chris thought-

He had lost his sunglasses, and his face was splattered with blood from the shot he had received, apparently right in the middle of his forehead –The wound still healing-, the detail only making his menacing appearance even worst, and difficult to look at.

His reddish golden eyes scrutinized both the heroic agents silently.

It was easy to read in his face that he was not at all happy to see them, but nor he was completely angry.

"Well, if there aren't the little plagues" The blond tyrant said sardonically, yet he still serious in his expression. "What an unpleasant not-surprise"

Chris mumbled something under his gag, probably a cursing word or his traditional incessant 'Wesker, you're alive!' statement.

"Yes, Christopher, I'm alive, don't pretend you're surprised, it is not funny anymore" Wesker spoke disdainfully, and paused, putting his index finger in his chin, like he was thinking. "Chris… How comes every time we meet I end up loosing my sunglasses? You know, they are not cheap, I have an elegant taste, and you don't have any consideration in punching or shooting them off my face… and ruin them. Heroes supposed to be understanding, even with their enemies, don't they? ... Or may I think you just like to see me without them?"

Chris gave him a confused stare and shrugged his shoulders, a faint blush appearing in his cheeks. Jill glared at both of them.

"Anyway" Wesker cleared his voice "I thought that by this time you've learned the dangerous implications of standing against me or trying to stop me, but I forgot 'heroes' do not have sense of self-preservation" Wesker stated seriously, pulling out a tissue from his pocket to clean the blood on his face. "Well, at least you were kind enough for not to interrupt the splendid musical number preceding the end of the world, your world, and the beginning of _my world_ " And he smiled.

Chris and Jill frowned at him, still wanting to speak out some loud curses but unable to because of the gags.

The generals stood quiet during the 'dialogue' between their boss and the prisoners. Sherry and Steve looked bemused at the sudden attitude of Wesker towards the captives, HUNK's expression was surrealistic and serious, both 'Queens' seemed to be pissed off, as for Krauser and Irving, they were simply smiling.

"It doesn't matter now, you two are too insignificant to do anything to stop my plans" Wesker said confidently "Not even worthy for me to kill you, but I must admit, I have a certain soft spot for you since you were once my subordinates. I'm a merciful god after all, I think I'll let you live…just for you to see how I change this world, and you will end up being part of it too"

Chris mumbled something again. Wesker looked at him, irritated.

"Stop doing that, it's annoying. You will have your turn to speak your mind later…"Wesker raised an eyebrow "I have some business to attend before we can have a chat. Meanwhile…Krauser, HUNK" He called.

"Yes, sir" The masked mercenary prompted to respond, the other looked at his partner with moderated amusement.

"Take our guests to a proper room" Wesker ordered with a smooth voice.

"Sir…?"

"From now on they'll be in the standard of 'remarkable prisoners'; put them in a good room, make them comfortable, but don't let them out." Wesker directed an eerie brief glance to Chris; it was almost as if he was flirting.

"…"

"Understood" Krauser finally complied, putting a hand on his bemused partner's shoulder. "C'mon, Mr. Death"

And they did as told. Krauser and HUNK guided the prisoners out of the main courtyard.

Just when they were about to leave, Chris looked back to Wesker, who was coincidentally doing the same. Their eyes crossed. Wesker smiled coquettishly, and Chris immediately turned his head, blushing.

At his side, Jill looked at him, confused, and sighed under his gag. Well, at least they weren't going to kill them…yet.

"HUNK, please, stop pointing the gun at their heads, that's rude, they're special prisoners" Krauser suggested his companion, smiling.

They kept on walking.

"I don't trust them"

"Me neither, but Wesker likes them for some reason and we have orders to keep them comfortable…hmm…hey, wouldn't happen that's the cause of your unkind behavior towards them?"

"Shut up"

"Yes, you're angry because Wesker likes them better" Krauser snickered.

"Nuisance"

"Don't be ashamed of yourself HUNK, it's okay to like someone and feel a little bit protective. I'm a little bit jealous of somebody too…" He smiled with a meaning HUNK couldn't even understand due his lack of empathy.

"Shut up or I'll shoot them and blame it on you" HUNK sounded serious as always.

Chris gulped. Jill just opened her eyes widely, Krauser noticed that and decided to stop teasing his comrade; he had learned what he was capable of.

"Ok. Fine…"

Back to the great hall.

"Sir, may I speak with you?" Sherry came up to talk to Wesker about the recent incident.

"Sure" Wesker responded from a leather chair in front of a huge plasma screen in which was being displayed the current movement of the undead army "What bothers you?"

"Sir, with all the respect you deserve, the two agents of the BSAA just tried to assassinate you. Wouldn't be immediate execution the recommended action for such 'material'?"

"Assassinate me? Ha…My dear, _he_ wasn't even trying. He doesn't have the guts to kill me. He just wanted to draw my attention to him"

Sherry looked back at him, confused.

"You…were expecting them?"

"Yes… well, by this point I thought Jill have already had enough with the world-threatening viral issues and probably went to live in Hawaii, but…I guess I'm not the only one who sees the good qualities in Chris. He was longing for the moment in that we meet again. I'm a little bit guilty of that myself."

"…"

"Ahem…I'll give them the proper time after I've finished my other business" Wesker turned to look at her, now sounding more serious. "There's a person in my list before them"

"Lord Spencer" She pronounced, in a mix of respect and distaste.

"Precisely…Lord Spencer…" He addressed with more distaste than respect, intertwining his fingers right in front of his chin; his golden eyes glowing viciously behind a new pair of sunglasses.

* * *

Long chapter again...

Hmm...spaces give me some problems.

Well, hope you liked it.

Reviews and comments apreciated...

Odi!


	11. On the Road

Finally…Chapter 11.

I'm so sorry for the people who follow this fic. I just hadn't had the time to upload.

**Song:** On the open road, from the Goofy movie.

Also, the interaction between Alex's friends and the guys from RE is getting closer. hehe…

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**On the road**

It felt good to have friends.

If felt good not to be alone anymore after all this time.

It felt good indeed.

Although Alex knew he was never really alone, there were always the screams inside his head; those poor souls from the people he had consumed would never leave him. There was also his _mom_, Elizabeth. And on the latest days he had gotten the opportunity to talk with his _former self_, or what the 'real' Alex Mercer called himself: His father.

_An eerie family…_

The explanation he had heard from him was startling, and strangely it had made him felt sad. Sad and angry, but it was just for a moment, before Kake had come to his rescue. Anyway, Elizabeth seemed to have taken control of _that_ –for now-. He had the feeling that being together with Sam and Kake would maintain that issue dormant.

He hoped to.

Back at present time, a long walk on the road out of the town had served good to share some experiences with his new friends.

The group itself was an odd sight.

There was Zeus, the terrible viral abomination, also known as Alex Mercer, Prince Kakolukiah, the cursed vessel of the sands of time and Heather Mason, better known as Samael Kid, the evil incarnation of all what is…well… evil and creepy.

The three in their less freaky appearance -luckily- .

"So… you ate your _father_" Heather asked. "That's kind of extreme…"

"I agree…" The Prince commented.

"He was a bad man" Alex replied childishly "He still is a bad man…or, a bad memory. He tried to take over my body to do… things. I couldn't let him do that"

_Even if you don't like being a mass-destructive viral abomination…you can't be nothing else than that. This is all you have left to be…Isn't it? I know the feeling, my son._

…

_Or is that you can't bear the idea of someone other than yourself being so powerful…That's why you destroyed me._

_Be quiet. _

"I understand the situation" The Prince stated with cold voice, with his sight absent, like he was remembering something. "Some creatures can only find tranquility through death"

As it has happened before, Alex found strangely charming the way the Prince talked. It was so solemn, confident, so full of angst, yet so tender and distant. Alex felt that he shared something special with The Prince, something more than just being super powerful creatures of destruction, something else than friendship, more profound and ancient, but he couldn't tell exactly what. He wondered for a moment if the Prince felt the same way, or had already noticed when Alex just stared at him while he was talking; only staring with his silver eyes, lost in his thoughts, unable to turn his gaze away.

Just like in that moment.

"So…he created you so he could control you from your memories" Heather asked, interrupting Alex's wandering.

"I'm not sure, but it seemed so back in the town" He answered "I hope now we're out I can stop worrying about it"

"Well, the influence of the town is very wide"

"We should keep advancing further then, I wouldn't like Alexander's current personality to distort. I like him the way he is now" The Prince said, serious.

Alex felt something pounding in his chest.

_He likes me…He said he likes me…_

Alex dissimulated a smirk.

_And you 'like' delicious 'Cake'…_

_Yeah…wait, what? …NO!_

_I wouldn't mind having him in here. It's a lame you can't eat 'cake'._

_Was that a pun? It was lame. Although, I admit devouring him could be a good course of action. He has an incredible amount of experience and wisdom of nearly two thousand years. Also, his time-manipulation capabilities would be a great asset if you can assimilate them properly, Blacklight. We must find a way to make him appropriate to consumption. _

_What…? Hey, that wasn't you, Elizabeth._

_No, it was him. _

_What? Why did you let him go?_

_Well, it wouldn't be nice to have your daddy submitted all the time._

_He's not my daddy!_

_Hey! Show some respect, you ungrateful bouquet of biomass! I didn't sacrifice my body for you to treat me this way. _

_Oh… I'm sorry, dad. Hey…wait…No, I'm not. You still want to take over my powers and do bad things._

_Do not panic, Blacklight, I'm harmless now that you are out of the town. The worst thing that I can attempt to do is speaking with you. I may not be contempt with my or your current condition, but I can do nothing to change it, so I decided to keep passive. I believe it is the cleverest decision. _

_I don't trust you._

_Fine, I'll still be here anyway. And my recommendation of consuming your sandy companion is still up. _

_Not fair. Mom, do something. _

_I agree. You must find a way to eat 'cake'._

_No, he's my friend. And it's Kake! Kake! Short for his name._

_You like him, Blackligh, and you can't even pronounce his name properly?_

_It is because Alex likes him that he uses the short name for him. Isn't it, my dear?_

_Stop it, my head is aching!_

"Alex?" Finally a voice distracted him. "Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"…yes…"

She stayed skeptical for a moment, but decided to ignore Alex's sudden space-out, -they were getting common-.

"Well, if you let me suggest a more efficient solution, I can rip out those unwanted memories" She proposed.

"What?"

_What!_

"You see, with my demonic powers I'm able to split people"

"I can do that too" The two guys replied in unison.

"I mean it more… in a psychological way"

Both remained silent.

"I can separate a part of the mind of a person into another body, that kind of splitting" She explained, ending with a huff.

"Oh, that's interesting too" The Prince said.

"So, if you want it, Alex, I could rip out the memories of your _father_, and you wouldn't have to worry about him trying to take over your body"

_Do you really think that's a good idea, Alex?_

…

_Why aren't you saying anything, 'Doctor Mercer'?_

_I really don't have any complains. Staying in here or be ripped out into another body are both good options for me. _

_Are you sure? If you were out I could kill you._

_Will it surprise you if I tell I'm not afraid?_

The group stopped walking.

"Can you really do that?" Alex asked, his voice sounded strangely innocent.

"Sure"

"I doubt it's going to be that easy" The Prince spoke again, very sure of himself.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Let me elucidate" The eldest intervened; putting an arm over Alex's shoulders "He gets some kind of psychological burden from anything, or well, anyone he eats. Most of that people's memories are not problematic, but he mentioned he talked with his _father. _I'm sure that kind of memories are more difficult to digest, hence they'll probably be difficult to _rip out_".

_Well, he's smart… _

_Consume him!_

_No!_

The three fell in silence again. Alex suddenly looked saddened, throwing his gaze at the ground.

"I'm too dangerous for somebody to stay with me. Everyone's so delicate… I have no real family"

The other two looked at him in compassion. Although Alex was something far from human, and his appearance was the one of a man, somehow he was still a kid, positively reactive; giving back all the violence against him without a second thought, cruel like a child, yet yearning for comprehension and love. Abandoned and manipulated by his father, mistreated by his mother. He was alone in a world that didn't understand him; it was a very sad case.

"It was in my program. I bet he even programmed that in me so he could be stalking in my mind" He continued. "The visit to the town awoke his memories. Now that he's 'back' he could attempt to take control in any moment" He said, his voice shaky and more or less frightened.

_I told you I will not._

"You don't need to get paranoid"

"I know, but I can't be careless either" The viral monster replied defensively.

The Prince and The Queen stayed in silence, as if they were expecting that Alex spoke out a resolution.

_So, what are you going to do, Alex?_

_I…I don't know…It's a great opportunity. If she can rip you out into another body, I could kill you for good, and you would never bother me again…_

_What!_

_Then your voices in my head would disappear._

_You mean…you don't want me with you, Alex?_

_Without us you, Blacklight, would be even more childish and destructive. You like it or not, we help in maintaining you stable. But go ahead; any scenario of devastation is good for me to see. _

_I don't know. It is weird to have you talking inside my mind and sneaking in my thoughts. _

_But…but, Alex…_

_I could finally have peace in my mind, and you…well…you would…be free._

_Would you free me just like that, Blacklight? Don't you worry about what I can do to the world?_

_I would kill you before you even had the opportunity._

_You underestimate me. _

_And you said you would stay passive?_

_Please, stop, you two. We're a family. _

…

…

"I think I'm just fine now" Alex whispered. "Thanks anyway, Sam"

"Well, if you change your mind, just ask" Heather smiled and turned her gaze away. "No, let's keep goi-…ah-…ah-…"

Alex and The Prince fell frozen at the sound.

"Uh, oh"

"It would be in vain to ask that this doesn't lead us to more trouble, right?" The Prince commented.

"I…ah-… ah-…am sorry…"

And she sneezed.

A huge red shining blinded them, it was somehow like an explosion, or at least it had the force of one.

When The Prince opened his eyes, he realized he was on the ground, his head ached a little. He stood up and looked around. Heather was in front of him, already doing the same.

"Are you alright, Queen? He asked, approaching her and helping her to stand up.

"Yeah, I'm fine; that was a big sneeze. You know, maybe the sand triggered it" She answered, rubbing her nose with her hand a few times.

The Prince looked at her with skepticism.

"I was just joking, but still, it was very strong compared to the others I've had…So, where's the portal?" She looked around, impatient.

"Where's Alex?"

"What happened?" A familiar voice came out. Alex approached them, rubbing his left eye with his hand.

"You're okay" The Prince smiled lightly.

Alex looked at himself, patting his face, his chest and legs.

"Yeah, I think. That was a messy sneeze, Sam. Hope that doesn't bring us problems from another dimension" Alex muttered sarcastically.

"I hope not" She said, twitching his mouth a little, in a worried expression.

"Better make sure" The Prince stated.

The three reunited again. They looked around, but didn't seem to find any portal.

"What the hell?" Another voice, different from the other three, exclaimed in an outraged tone. "Where the hell am I?"

The group stayed quiet for an instant in uncertainty and expectation; then they slowly turned out to look at the source of the noise. It was a –rather normal- guy, wearing tennis, jeans and a white sweatshirt. He was sat down in the asphalt, holding a sandwich in his hand. He looked confused and somehow pissed off at the same time.

"Well, it seems we found our guest from the other dimension" The Prince pointed out. He gazed momentarily at the guy in the white sweatshirt.

"Uh, my bad…I just couldn't hold it back. Well, at least he doesn't have tentacles" Heather said, smiling innocently.

"Why do you think some being from another dimension would have tentacles?

"Well, it's a general belief. Also, in the movies, the first thing that comes out from inter-dimensional portals are almost always tentacles" She explained.

"Alex has tentacles, and he's not from another dimension"

"Good point"

"What is going on! Can't I even get a sandwich without anything weird to happen?" The guy in white sweatshirt interrupted again, he was now on his feet, staring accusatively at the trio "Where am I? Who are y-…" Apparently he had just noticed something important while looking at them. "You're wearing hoodies… but I don't recall you from the database…For Ezio's underwear! Are you Templars?"

"What?" The Prince asked, skeptical, and a little bit annoyed.

"Templars? What is that?" Heather asked then.

"Who is Ezio?" Alex asked the last.

"You can't fool me" The new guy said as taking a few steps back "I've had enough of your mental games in Abstergo. You may have kidnapped me, eh… somehow… but I won't tell you anything"

"I think he hit his head very hard" The Prince opined.

"What's your name?" Alex asked.

_He's cute, can you eat him, Alex._

_He doesn't seem to have any special ability or knowledge, what purpose could it serve Blacklight to eat him?_

_I won't! _

With this question the guy in white seemed to get even more confused.

"But…I thought you already knew my name"

"No, we do not. We are no such thing as Templars whatsoever, we're not even humans. You just happen to come out from the portal Sam sneezed up, this is a road out of the city of Silent Hill. If we must make a formal presentation, I'll go first; I am The Prince Kakolukiah…"

"You can call me Sam" The girl said.

"I'm Alex" The perky viral abomination stated.

"I'm Desmond. Desmond Miles" He looked a little embarrassed. "But hey, w-what do you mean you're not humans?"

That question, along with the naïve face Desmond made was enough for the living virus to smile.

"Could you call this human?" He said, morphing his hand into a huge sharp claw.

Desmond gasped and stepped back. Alex, turned his claw back to hand, enjoying this new guy's frightened expression for a moment.

_Yeah! Be startled you pathetic human! Gaze upon the vicious perfection of Blacklight only with terror!_

_You're so mean._

_What? It was a compliment. _

_Please, be quiet._

"H-how did you do that?" Desmond barely dared to ask.

"Each one of us is the vessel of a terrible and destructive power. He is a shape shifting living disease, I'm a time warping sandy demon and she's the dark Queen of bloody creepiness. But do not worry, we won't do anything bad to you" The Prince tried to calm him. "Your presence here is a mere accident"

Alex and Heather nodded.

"Well, I think we better keep on going" Alex suggested and started walking.

"Fine" The Prince complied.

"Can we take a break on the next city to get a lunch?" Heather asked with a smile, following the two guys.

"Sure" Alex smiled back.

"How do you expect to get any product if you don't have any funds?" The Prince asked sardonically.

"We don't need money. Do you remember the last restaurant we were in? We didn't have to pay. It was enough with our very _persuasive_ skills" Alex smiled mischievously.

"Right…"

They were walking away. Desmond just watched with incredulity.

"Hey! Where are you going!" He called out a moment later. "You can't just leave me here!"

The other three stopped again.

"Why not?" The Prince asked.

"Well, it's somehow your responsibility that I ended up here. I had an important job to do where I was, I have to save the world from the Templars; you can't leave me here!"

"Save the world? You?" Heather joked.

"Can't the world save itself for once? And why do you care? You don't look like the world had ever done anything for you" The Prince muttered, again, not amused. "Also, if you got those important things to do, why did you enter the portal?"

"I didn't! The damn thing appeared in the floor right beneath me when I was finishing making me a sandwich. What was I supposed to do? I can't defy gravity…Well, not at that level" Desmond explained.

"C'mon, don't be so mean with him. He's right, maybe it's our fault" Alex intervened. "At least we can try to help him. Sam, can you sneeze up a portal to send him back?"

"It's very improbable" She said plainly. "I have no control of the portals I sneeze, I can't open one if I don't know where to"

"Somewhere in Italy, I guess" Desmond said quickly.

"I'm sorry, I don't know Italy" Heather apologized with a timid smile.

"Then we could take him back by other means" Alex smirked friendly at Desmond.

Suddenly, a giant black tendril was wrapped around the new guy's waist. Alex lifted him and started walking.

"Wait! Don't….Don't like this" Desmond said uncomfortably "It's… rough. Put me down"

_He's such a crybaby, and also has a hero-complex. That's pathetic. You should just kill him, Blacklight. _

_No, he hasn't done anything bad._

_That is one more reason to wipe his existence._

Alex twitched his mouth in confusion, but complied and put Desmond down on his feet.

"I thought beggars couldn't be choosers" The Prince commented.

"I'm not a beggar, I'm an assassin" Desmond revealed, rather proudly.

"Really? Have you ever smoked hashish?" The royal-blooded sand wraith asked.

"What? ... No"

"I see" The Prince sighed uninterested.

Desmond looked at him, confused.

"Then, what do you suggest?" Alex asked, regaining the attention of the new guy.

"Well, I don't know, take me to the nearest airport. Don't you guys have a car?"

"Good idea"

After that, the group just had to wait a little while to get their eyes on a random car that was passing by. Alex made a quick movement with his whip-fist, lifting the car in the air and swirling it to get the passengers and drivers thrown out, then he put the object down and his friends were able to get in. It was an impressive –and rather frightening- show for Desmond, who was feeling more and more terrified, but yet entertained with his new 'friends?'.

Alex decided to drive –In fact he was the only one who knew how to drive a vehicle-. Desmond sat by his side, and Sam and the Prince took the back seats.

It all went fine for a while. But then, it was easy to notice that there was something weird with Alex's driving method.

"Y-you've driven a car before, right?" Desmond asked, covering his face by instinct when they almost crashed into a telephone pole.

"Well…you could say so"

Desmond's eyes opened widely.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, tanks aren't that different from cars, are they?" Alex said confidently.

"W-w-wh…Tanks!" Desmond almost shrieked.

"How about a song to liven up the trip?" Alex changed the subject instantly, smiling with macabre cheerfulness.

Desmond was up to protest, but it was useless, as Alex had already started whistling a rather childish yet catchy tone.

_Cool. I didn't know I could whistle. _

_You can't, you're just using the talent of one of your victims._

_Please! I'm enjoying myself._

The whistling turned into a humming, and then, Alex finally started the song with a proper verse.

_"Do you need a ride to modern living?" He looked mischievously at Desmond "Do you long to 'save' this grimy world?"  
_

"_Getting nervous will just get you tired, just kick back, man, enjoy the ride. Together upon the open road" _

"_C'mon, Guys!" He encouraged his friends._

_"After all, we're having some distraction" Heather chanted, running her fingers trough her hair.  
_

"_After all, I hope not to get soaked" The Prince sang aloof._

"Odd" She replied.

"Oh, this man drives like such a klutz. That I'm about to hurl my guts directly upon the open road" Desmond covered his face again, and then turned to the window, avoiding throwing up with all his assassin might.

_"There's nothin' can upset me. Cause now we're on our way" Alex stated happily "Don't worry, Des, I'd take good care of you" _

_"Lucy, please don't forget me. I will return someday" Desmond sighed, and then gasped in panic, as they crashed over some signals, tearing them apart, and almost colliding with a truck "Hope not to be in pieces when I do"  
_

"_Me and my friends relaxin' like it should be" Heather sang comfortably, resting her head on her arms._

"This is reminds me of the Dahaka behind me" The Prince muttered.

"In a buddy-buddy kind of mode" She continued.

"I'm so tense. I think I may pass out" Desmond interceded.

"When I see the highway, I could cry" Alex chanted.

"You know, that's funny. So could I" The, self proclaimed assassin, replied.

"_Just being' out on the open road" They all sang in unison.  
_

_Like it wasn't enough being in a vehicle driven by a maniac, Desmond started seeing things –probably the high level of stress detonated an episode of 'bleeding'-, first they were just shiny-transparent plastic bag-like things flying around –the ghosts-, but then their forms started to get more complex and human –although not completely ceasing being shiny bags-, and finally they even started to talk to him, flying alongside the car, next to his window. _

"_Ciao, Des. Heading for Monteriggioni?" One hooded figure friendly asked, greeting Desmond with his hand._

_"Watch it, brat! Or you will not last long!" Another hooded figure scolded._

"My sanity's being thrown aside" Desmond replied "I'll end up just like sixteen had. The next time I use the Animus"

"_Nothing more than fun and relaxation" Alex proclaimed melodically with loud voice._

"_Yeah!" Heather encouraged._

"And an odd romantic episode"

"What you mean?" She and the Prince asked confused.

"_Oh, nevermind, just…forget that" Alex replied, hiding his anxiety._

_However, they became too distracted in the fun as Alex was surpassing one car after another on the road carelessly._

"Look out, you dirt bags. Eat our dust. From now on, we own the open road!" Heather said defiant.

"_Three fiends and an assassin, one true weird group in here" The grumpy ghost next to Desmond window opined about the Prince._

"His car ventures forever westward ho" The other playful ghost –who seemed rather fond of floating in the air- complemented.

"_Shut up!"The grumpy ghost replied._

_"Could someone call a taxi, or get me out of here" Desmond complained "Guess it would be all better dead to be"_

"Every day another new adventure" The perky ghost smiled

"_Every century the IQ getting lower" The other_

_"And the flair we had is now in you" Both of them suddenly appeared inside the car and at each side of Desmond, who was getting, if not more scared, a little more disturbed._

"And I would use it if I could" Desmond replied.

"I've got no strings on me I'm feelin' fancy-free" Alex continued, apparently the song was about to reach the edge.

_"How wonderful to be"  
_

"_On the open road!" _

The song ended. Just in that moment something –or somebody- just ended up crashing right in the windshield of the car.

"Oh my goodness! You just hit someone!" Desmond immediately yelped.

"Damn it, I can't see"

Alex stopped the car.

"Look, he has strange tentacles coming out of his mouth" Heather pointed out and giggled. "You know, it is funny because normally the tentacles get in and not out"

"I see" The Prince commented, like if he wouldn't want to know more about it.

The poor victim of Alex's reckless driving also had a grey color of skin, his eyes were bloodshot and his pupils had a strange yellow color. All of a sudden he seemed to 'wake up' and started furiously hitting the glass of the windshield.

"Oh, he wasn't dead" The Prince said sardonically.

"And now he's pissed off" Heather commented.

The glass shattered, and the furious pedestrian just charged against the nearest person, the white-hooded young assassin, grabbing his shoulders and apparently trying to eat his head with his mouth full of black slimy tentacles.

Desmond shrieked, feeling those gross tentacles near his face made him move violently to avoid contact and then he started stabbing his aggressor compulsively in the neck with the hidden blade in his arm. The black blood that the strange person bled stained the white sleeves of the assassin, and that just made Desmond more anxious and nauseated, he desperately stabbed the attacker right in the forehead. However, that seemed to have little effect in the zombie-like person.

"Get it off! Get it off me! Please!" Desmond writhed and screamed.

Miraculously, he then felt that the zombie was retreating, but it was just a sight effect. Alex had just grabbed the zombie and threw him away like he was a pebble. Then he also grabbed Desmond and got him out of the car.

"No tentacles…no tentacles…please" He was muttering absent-mindedly.

Alex left him sat in the asphalt, letting him recover.

The Prince and Heather were already out of the car also.

"What was that?" Heather asked, looking in the direction Alex had threw the strange grey man.

"The most awkward type of zombie I've ever seen" The Prince commented.

"Then you haven't seen much" Alex joked "But, how? I thought I have already exterminated the plague that Redlight caused. Even if some tiny particle had survived, it is impossible for the virus to get through big masses of water"

_Isn't that way, dad?_

_Yes, but that wasn't a Redlight infected specimen._

_I agree on that, if it was a Redlight zombie I could have controlled it, but I couldn't. And wasn't a Blacklight specimen either._

_Then…what was it?_

_Hm… Apparently someone else wanted to create his own zombie apocalypse, and it's going pretty well. Look…_

Alex obeyed and looked at the distance. He saw a big black spot was moving slowly towards a little town. But with his superhuman senses, Alex could see more than that. He opened his eyes widely as he identified that the spot was made of more of the strange grey zombies with tentacle-full mouths. The anxiety overwhelmed him and made him stayed shocked and in silence.

_Agh, not this again. Who would want to this? Why would someone want this? Well someone else than you._

_I may know. _

_Tell me._

_You see, Gentek wasn't the only corporation that liked to experiment with lethal viruses. There's another little company that developed certain progress in the matter; its name is…Umbrella._

_How do you know all of this?_

_Hm hm hm…How do I know? Well, I used to work for them. _

_

* * *

_

_Yay...suspense..._

_Well, as always, comments and reviews are welcomed. _

_Next chapter wont took so long. _

_(I hope)_


	12. Lunatic Assembles

Jeez, it took me so long to update. I'm so sorry.

I must tell I do appreciate the reviews; they give me the inspiration to continue and th-…

Anyways to the point; New chapter.

Songs used: A fragment of Out There from the Hunchback from Notre Dame, and My Lullaby from the Lion King 2.

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, nor the songs, nor the characters.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

**Lunatic Assembles **

_I used to work for them…_

Alex felt paralyzed at the affirmation. He was getting accustomed to painful and utter hopeless truths, but this was somehow different. It was as if everything he had done to prevent damage was still useless against the big crooked schemes of his 'father'. Suddenly, he closed his eyes, and he felt himself, or at least his conscience, fall into some kind of endless darkness, like the one he had experienced when he was in Silent Hill; his own psyche.

His mind was a cold and dark place. Alex didn't like it at all, not one bit, he didn't want to be there, but apparently the transportation reaction was involuntary. His father apparently wanted to have a personal word with him. He got dragged into some kind of soil that wasn't soil at all -but at least wasn't that mass of ravaged bodies that he had seen either-, and couldn't help falling on his bum.

"You barely can stand by yourself, and you still thinking you're not a child." He heard.

Alex looked up, and saw the man in the white coat again, somehow standing in the dark soil.

"Doctor Mercer." He growled.

"Blacklight, come on, is that a way to call your father?" His doppelganger spoke smugly.

"You're not my father. I hate you! All this is your fault! ...Somehow." Alex snapped, and aimed to stand up just to slash that bad memory and make him shut up. But it didn't matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stand up. It was as if he was glued to the soil. He guessed normal laws of physics didn't work in this psychic universe he was in now. Not that the normal laws of physics affected him that much either, but still, whatever logic reigned over his mind space it made him feel helpless and weak. He didn't like it.

"I know. You gain nothing by repeating it. I'm already aware of the situation." The Doctor spoke calmly.

"So you worked for Umbrella too!" Alex recriminated.

"It is a little bit more complicated than that. It's not at all necessary for you to know, so I'll leave you with that assumption."

Alex paused for a moment, glaring at the bad memory.

"No! You're telling me what's happening-"

"Or what?" Doctor Mercer interrupted him. "Are you going to kill me?" He chuckled. The sound making a strange echo. "Haven't you done that already?"

Alex growled. It was true.

It was weird how Mercer could make an advantage out of being dead.

"Then I will forget you." Alex tried threatening, but even him didn't sound too convinced.

"Could you be more childish, Blacklight?" The Doctor mocked. "Even more, why do you care about this filthy planet or the brainless humans that inhabit it anyway? It's not like you've shown much mercy on them in the past." He made a pause and then continued, walking around slowly in little circles around Alex. "Face it, son, it is not a monster's job to save the day, is it? How about you let them be wasted by the hordes of zombies this time. After all, your vengeance is already completed; you have no reason to interfere in this new extermination."

Alex looked down, saddened. His 'father's' words were hurtful, but at the same time, he was telling the truth.

Truth was always hurtful for him.

He had no reason to care about human life; he even had his fun slaughtering people every time he felt like it along with his newfound friends. He was a heartless monster. But at the same time, he felt like it was his responsibility to do something.

"The only way I can understand your preoccupation about humans is that you're worried about your food source." The Doctor spoke again, letting out an evil chuckle after that.

"Hey!" Alex scowled and twitched his mouth in despise. "Just tell me who is doing this, and why." He asked with a more shy voice.

The Doctor fell silent for a moment, and Alex noticed something strange in him, like a little gesture of sadness. But just as fast and unexpected the gesture appeared; it faded away, leaving the natural serious and cruel expression on the Doctor's face.

"If my theory is correct" He finally spoke. "This current apocalypse is being caused by no other but the last one of the Wesker children. Since the beginning, their sole purpose was to advent the end of the world as we know it…but also, begin a new and more prosperous world. But alas, most of them died without even get a chance to start their own Machiavellian cleaning scheme. Some of them were said to be quite apathetic about their purpose."

Alex's eyes opened widely, and so his mouth, but he just couldn't pronounce a word.

"I understand it may come as a surprise to you, son. But it's the truth."

Alex continued staring in silence; he didn't want to believe that. The Doctor spoke calmly and convinced of his own words.

"Even among the high-ranked personnel of Umbrella it was kind of a taboo speaking about them, but nonetheless they were the most important achievement and project of the corporation. Every single one of those thirteen specimens, enhanced in intelligence and physical capabilities by the marvelous potential of the virus-induced evolution, each life compromised to the sole purpose of causing humanity's… demise."

"I don't understand." Alex finally managed to spoke with a shaky voice.

"Think about it, son. Do you really believe that a mere normal puny scientist could, in any way be responsible for a creation of absolute accomplishment that is Blacklight?" The Doctor asked, and Alex noticed how afraid he was of the expression in his _father's _face in that moment. "Sure the personality you ended up with resulted to be a failure, I should've put more attention in it, not that you needed one, but anyways, your body is just right." He paused, and cleared his voice, maybe just for dramatic effect as he continued his narration. "I was involved in the most secret and visionary project of the Umbrella before creating you. Unfortunately I couldn't last much in, Lord Spencer was picky with his closest personnel, and in the end they considered my project to be too dangerous. Old fool. Can you imagine it? How ludicrous that a corporation that each day sacrificed at least a hundred lives in search for viral perfection to consider my creation dangerous, and my methods inhumane?" He smirked smugly, with an unseen cruelty. "I felt flattered. And there was when Gentek came into scene; giving me another opportunity to perfect my work."

"Damn you…" Alex stood up quickly and was about to snatch the doctor to maim him to pieces. He didn't care if he was just a memory at the time or whatever he's become. But when he got closer, again, he felt himself being immobilized by a force he couldn't understand or resist.

"Quiet, Blacklight. Show some respect. This is my domain, you have no jurisdiction here, so you better learn your place…son." The Doctor indicated, with a strange tone that could remind about parental strictness. "I am giving you answers, you should be grateful."

"This is madness." Alex almost roared.

"No, we ended up actually near Springfield. You should've been putting attention to the signals in the road. But I guess you were too busy singing with your romantic interest and your other friend." The Doctor explained with his calm, but smug tone. That snarky attitude was again starting to piss of Alex. Not that the answers he was giving helped to lower his stress levels anyways. "It's peculiar that you've developed such thing as feelings, how shameful."

Alex grunted at the mention of that, and flustered. "Stop fooling around with me! Tell me how to prevent this! How to stop it!" Alex demanded with a desperate growl, standing up again.

"Pity." The Doctor rubbed his temple and let out a sigh. "Seems the compulsive consumption of human memories has started to confuse you even further from your initial state. Yeah, that must be it. "

"What does that has to do with anything!"

The Doctor gave Alex another strict stare, almost a glare, his expression completely serious and hollow. "Tell me what would be your reason to interfere with this well-deserved punishment on humanity?"

"You were human!"

"Correct, Blacklight. I was human. Notice I no longer am. Not that I miss that. I like being a remnant within you; I have a certain condition of immortality, though it takes a lot of effort to maintain individuality and not to dissolve in your collection of countless memories." He paused and looked away into the immense darkness of their shared psyche. "Consider yourself my ultimate attempt to punish humanity and clean it. All what you are, only serves to destroy."

Alex felt hollow. He fell on his knees.

How could he possibly deny that? It was what he's been doing all along. It was his inherit purpose. He could recognize it. Maybe the Doctor was right and all the memories he'd absorbed were affecting him and his ominous program as a virus. Maybe this mercy and heroic necessity urges he was having weren't his own, but mere shades of morality that escaped 'the legion core' of ravaged bodies that nourished him. He swallowed thickly, even if it was merely in his mind.

"Monsters are not heroes, Blacklight. Do not interfere." The Doctor repeated coldly and stood aloofly in the vast darkness. Alex wondered for a moment if he was trying to convince him or something or if he was just being cruel. He was not an accidental monster; he was in fact, a monster created by a bigger one. The only relieving fact was that he was at least not being controlled by him.

At least.

"Please. Don't tell me you really feel some compassion. I would be disappointed." The Doctor spoke again, not addressing him with his gaze.

Alex didn't respond. The only thing that crossed his mind at the moment was his friends, and the Doctor seemed to notice this, letting out a short-lived chuckle.

"Even if you managed to do something to save humanity, what do you think their recompense will be? They will try to chase you down, and eventually…you'll have to destroy them yourself."

"I know."

"Then, let all this anguish pass away. If you're reluctant to go with your destructive program, then just don't get in the way of whoever is doing things right. I'm sure when the Wesker child's plans are completed we can find us a place to exist in the upcoming new order. Umbrella's personnel is very fond of viruses, if they find you, they'll like you." The Doctor put out simply.

"Yes…" Alex lowered his gaze into the inert 'soil' of his mind. He felt like he'd been trapped in the darkness for hours, like he would be never able to get out and his conscience would be consumed by it, vanquished. Then he felt something resting on his shoulder; it was the doctor. He had his hand resting on Alex's shoulder, apparently in a comforting gesture. Somehow he seemed a little bit more human, and that both relieved Alex as it made him wary. But he stayed quiet. A few instants later, he could hear a feeble humming sound; it was also being provoked by the Doctor.

_"The world is cruel. The world is wicked." He sneered with spite, as if he really was singing that out of his very heart and soul. "It's I alone whom you can trust in this mad sphere. I am your architect."_

_Alex stared at him with a helpless expression. The Doctor continued with a convinced and severe tone._

_"I who made you, keep you, feed you, teach you. I who look upon you without fear. How can I convince you, son, just only…_

_Always stay away.  
Away with me.  
Remember what I taught you, Blacklight." He removed his comforting touch from Alex and stood in front of him, glaring down at him, like he wanted for him to feel guilt and pity.  
_

"_You are amorphous." He stated with a cruel sincerity._

"_I am amorphous." Alex managed to repeat in a weak tone.  
_

"_And yet you are perfect." This time the Doctor sounded more arrogant, almost obscenely smug and prideful about the implications of his creation. But Alex didn't have another option but to repeat._

"_And I am perfect."_

"And there are crimes for which the world deserves little pity. You do no comprehend?" The Doctor continued, again with that harsh and hateful tone. It was so intense it seemed it even hurt him.

"_Was made to be their slayer." Alex merely addressed, narrowing his eyes and not looking at the Doctor, who smirked at his affirmation.  
_

"_Out there they'll revile you as a monster." The tenacious memory placed his hand on Alex's hooded head, fatherly._

_"I am a monster." Alex recognized in no time._

"Out there they will hate, and scorn and jeer."

"Only a monster." He repeated, each time with a weaker tone.

"Why invite their calumny and consternation?  
Stay away.  
Be faithful to me."

"I'm faithful."

"Grateful to me."

"I'm grateful." He repeated once again, infatuated by the hypnotizing words and melodic tone of his father's assertions.

"Do as I say."  
"Obey."  
"And stay…away…"

"Maybe in this new world, you could find a better place for yourself." From one moment to another, Alex noticed the Doctor had disappeared, and that he had been left alone in that immense darkness. It felt like ages, though it wasn't like he could be able to realize ho much time he's been there, 'away' from the real outside world. Lost in darkness. It felt threatening as always, but he was too discouraged to care.

_A better place…_

_A place…_

_My place…_

"Of course!"

Then someone else made its presence evident in the ambient.

"I now se the path…to our glorious return to power."

"Elizabeth?" Alex's eyed widened as he watched her crawling up to him out from the darkness, maybe in a little too suggestive way. She moved like some kind of lizard, her limbs twisted back and her bloody leather outfit contributing to a creepy image. She looked like she'd recuperated her animalistic conduct and her horrific demeanor all of a sudden. It made him quiver. "I don't-"

"Silence!" She hissed out, and approached faster than Alex could gather. Then her tone became more gentle…motherly. But the creepiness of it never left. "Hush, my little one; you must be exhausted of this all." She somehow curled herself around Alex and caressed his cheek.

He couldn't help but feel like a little kid, so helpless and confused and weak, inside his mind things were a lot different from him. He ended up giving in to her gentle gestures and closed his eyes, unsure about what would happen if he actually fell unconscious inside his own conscience.

The thought itself was odd… but not impossible.

_"Sleep, my little Zeus. Let your dreams take wing. Don't you grasp this chance, my son? You could be a king." She whispered with a melodic tone, with a smirk that gave away everything but good intentions. Alex closed his eyes and cuddled in Elizabeth's embrace. She smiled and caressed his face again, looking pleased, gentle like a mother, but also pretty evil. She seemed to summon a cradle of thorny tentacles from the bare dark soil of the psychic place and left Alex on it, sleeping.  
_

_The Doctor had appeared again, standing not so far from them in contemplation, and looking not so content with her actions. She simply glared at him and crept a away from the cradle, then smirked hazardously at the memory in white coat, approaching him seductively while on continuing her humming sound, and eventually her melody._

"_I've been exiled, persecuted. Left alone with no defense.  
When I think of what you brute did.  
I get a little tense."_

_She hissed at him, swatting a hand at him and leaving four slashes marks on his cheek showing her teeth like an animal and continued her song, the ambient around getting compatible with her emotive tones. Writhing and showing some crude dark red colors._

_"But I dream a dream so pretty. That I don't feel so depressed.  
'Cause it soothes my inner kitty. And it helps me get some rest."_

_In a second she disappeared in the darkness, but her voice was still audible, and her presence was somehow still perceivable in the nearing, moving slowly. Maybe her intention was for the Doctor to feel skulked about. Maybe he was indeed feeling unnerved, maybe not. It couldn't be known, for he didn't show any expression, even after her violent act._

_"The sound of humans dying gasps.  
Their young kind squealing in my grasp.  
Their mothers' mournful cry.  
That's my lullaby."  
_

_The Doctor's eyes glimmered with a happy sparkle towards these words. It seemed like they weren't too different. Oh, if only Zeus could ever resolve itself to cooperate with the family affairs.  
_

"_Now the past I've tried forgetting.  
And my foes I could forgive.  
Trouble is I know it's petty.  
But I hate to let them live."_

"So I've found you're finally coming out of your drowsy apathy." The Doctor entered in the rhythm, as snarky as he could be.

_"Inspiration may get bloody, it has always of worked for me." And she replied with an even harsher and darkly cheerful tone._

"The melody of angry growls.  
A counterpoint of painful howls.  
A symphony of death, oh my!  
That's my lullaby."

"Our bodies are gone... but our 'souls' are still around...  
To love this little lad."

_Her tone quieted down and she crept up to the cradle, just to place a soft caress on Alex's cheek. Then returned back near to where the doctor was standing and roared out._

_"He has learnt to be a killer  
with a lust for being bad!"  
_

_The Doctor didn't seem at all amused, and while she was having her little episode, he too approached to the cradle.  
"Sleep, little prototype. Uh, I mean, precious little thing." He corrected himself right after noticing she was looking over at him intently. A second later she was already by his side, with a bloody and eager smile on her face.  
_

"_Soon when you get big and strong." _

"_You will be a king."  
_

_She jumped away and started what could only be described as a really creepy and twitchy frantic dance, continuing on her song, her voice turning into a beyond animalistic roar. The surrounding psychic space was still matching her mood and some of her movements, red and purple colors dancing and clashing all around._

"_The pounding of the drums of war. The thrill of Zeus' mighty roar."  
"The joy of vengeance. Testify!"  
_

"_I can hear the cheering."  
_

"_Blacklight! What a boy!" The Doctor replied quite apathetically._

"Payback time is nearing. And then our flag will fly.  
Against a blood-red sky. That's my lullaby!"

She ended up with a loud laughter.

The psychic space was then left in utter silence, both Elizabeth and the Doctor stared at Alex, their precious deadly creation; Zeus. Then their gazes shifted up, setting on each other, only loathe could be read in their eyes. Yes, they were the prideful parents of a monstrosity bred on hatred, but they were kind of ok with that, if it meant to achieve their shared goal.

"My my, he's quite a heavy sleeper." The Doctor made an observation, poking Alex's forehead, with his finger.

"He needs to recover if we want for him to have the strength to face his fate. Though Chronos and Phobos will also provide a significant help." She smiled crookedly, swatting away his hand.

"Is that how you've decided to call them now?" The Doctor adjusted his glasses up.

"You have a problem?"

"It doesn't matter that much." He turned around to leave into the darkness again, but his elegant escape was interrupted as Elizabeth pounced on him, and pinned him down.

*~Scene skip~*

There'd been quite a couple of hours now since they've retired from their original location, avoiding direct confrontation with the zombies since their –seemingly- leader had fallen unconscious. Heather was sat down on the asphalt, sighing in concern from time to time. It wasn't like she was too worried, she knew Alex was going to be fine, he just needed time to settle whatever he needed to with whoever was bothering him inside his mind, but him being knocked out made things boring. The temptation of approaching and sneaking into his psyche, which was an easy task for her considering her talent, was almost intriguing, but she felt that would've been disrespectful. And it wasn't like Kakolukyah would let her approach.

They seemed strangely overprotective over each other.

It was a curious detail she tried very hard to resist laughing at. It was fun and cute at the same time.

Desmond was in silence, staring wide-eyed at the morbid spectacle he'd been removed from by the strange 'Prince' and the eerie teen blonde girl he'd just met. He was away from peril, but couldn't help but to feel responsible. It made no sense whatsoever, but maybe it was just part of his personality. Too bad in his condition he couldn't really do anything to help those poor people who were currently being either devoured or turned into zombies by…well, the zombies.

The sound of screams and random cracking and crunching noises made him cringe.

"I can't believe this is happening." He said, or more likely mumbled. He didn't really expect a response from his 'companions'. The Prince and the girl were too deep into their own thoughts to put attention to his feeble human presence. Their attitude, though it wasn't bad, made him feel like some kind of pet. Just as weak and dependant, and only used as a manner of amusement for the others. If Altair or Ezio could see him now they'd surely be ashamed of him. Hell, even Shaun would be ashamed. And then he'd start mocking him. But this was not the moment to think about British jerks.

Or was it?

Whatever could or would happen, he just expected his friends to be safe.

"I know the sensation…" The Prince replied coldly, looking at the same scene, the horizon of the city covered now by the strange zombie troops. He was still holding the unconscious body of the other mutant stranger named Alex. After what has happened to him both the Prince and the girl seemed a lot more quiet and even saddened. Maybe even unnatural creatures like they've shown to be still had some feelings.

"Is he going to be ok?" Desmond dared to ask, his half-hunching position denoted fright, but at least he was grateful that they hadn't left him with the zombies. Maybe it was because Alex has shown some empathy for him at the start.

Nor the girl nor the Prince responded, and Desmond guessed that had been a stupid inquiry. "I'm sorry."

There was another long moment of silence. They were now distant from the action with the zombie troops, far above them as mere spectators, yet their chorus of maiming sounds and growls was still audible, as well as the incessant gunfire.

"They're so many." The girl finally broke the stiff quietness with her observation.

"And worse, they're contagious." The Prince complemented his blue eyes full of solemnity and tranquil fury gazed down at his sleeping comrade.

_Alexander._

"My god." Desmond puffed weakly and rubbed his hand against his face, his vertiginous initiation in this entire situation was giving him nausea. One moment he was trying to eat a sandwich, and the other he was serving as witness for what could be the start of a zombie apocalypse with two near-godly semi-human entities. It was so unreal, like a dream…a nightmare. He just wanted it all to go away. He wanted to go home.

"God damn it!"

A flustered voice interrupted. The Prince's blue eyes widened in surprise and expectation, Desmond straightened up and turned to see, Heather jumped off the ground where she was sitting and stared at the immobile body of Alex.

The silver eyes of the viral monstrosity opened. "Kake?"

_He's holding me…_

A sudden blush made itself evident in Alex's pale face. The Prince merely smiled at him, relieved. "Can you stand?" He asked with his gorgeous royal voice.

_Tell him no._

"Yeah. Sure thing. I can."

_Nawww… _

The royal-blooded sand specter let him down; Alex shook and stretched a bit. He seemed still a little disturbed from what he'd seen inside his mind. The ambitions of both his 'parents'. Their coarse hatred for mankind. And other things…

What was he going to do now?

"Alex, took you long enough to come back. You ok?" Heather spoke out with animosity, approaching to him.

"I'm fine, just…a little shaky." He smiled and took a step forward gazing at how the zombie horde kept advancing over the city, and moving beyond, human resistance in all its might meant nothing against the undead force of this army. Might as well they could end up using nuclear weapons to get rid of the menace, with no casualties of their own that mattered.

_What to do._

"Alex?"

He could feel the eyes of his friends on him.

_What to do._

Desmond on his own thoughts was too afraid to say anything.

_Was there anything that still could be done?_

"Alexander?"

_Find…him._

Alex turned to them, his silver eyes filled up with decision.

"We're moving in." He stated.

"What!" Desmond replied mindlessly with a hiccupy voice. And then immediately realized it has been another dumb move. But nonetheless he hoped he wasn't referring at 'we' with him included. Maybe for them it was easy to think about that but he was still a normal human being, for him such thing would've been suicidal. But still, it wasn't like running away from them was an option either, at least with them he was safe from the zombie menace, as long as they were in the mood to keep him alive.

Surprisingly, Alex merely smiled at him, kindly, and nodded.

"This is a strange move, Alexander." The Prince commented, his appearance solemn, and yet playful. "What do you think you will accomplish with this?"

Alex stood in silence. All the eyes on him.

"I want it…"

They were listening carefully, even Desmond was curious.

"I want this reign." Alex pronounced solemnly. "I want to meet the one causing this; these zombies. They aren't acting erratically. Someone sent them on. I want to find him and defy him in sake of this _new world_ he thinks he's building." His silver eyes narrowed. "I want to bring a trial upon him and judge him worthy of this."

Alex's sudden ambition amused the Prince, and scared Desmond. He was definitively not fond of the idea of hanging around with megalomaniac monstrosities in search for confrontation.

"Is it really of your concern?" Heather asked, not rejecting the idea, but more like being inquisitive.

"It is. Anything involving zombies and viruses is my business. And it is certainly a personal interest for me to meet this…being, who dares defying my ominous superiority as a viral god of chaos and destruction."

Heather held back laughter, and it ended up sounding like a snort. The Prince set his gorgeous blue eyes on him and Alex blushed, looking away, coughing on his hands to dissimulate.

"Fine. I don't know. Maybe I am just bored."

Kakolukyah laughed.

"I see."

Then Heather intervened.

"So, we're finding that 'who'."

"Correct." Alex sounded convinced enough.

"How kind for you to go and try to save the species which has relinquished us away as demons and monsters." Heather crossed his arms and gave back at Alex a half-smirk.

"I don't like to think about this as a heroic act, think about it as a game, a game of power. It will either way give you something to do." Alex smiled sympathetically.

"So be it, Alexander." This time it was the Prince who smiled.

"Wait!" Desmond blasted into the conversation. "You three alone seriously going to just run into that army of zombies and hope to kick everyone's asses? I do not doubt you can but…"

_What am I supposed to do when that happens?_

"Of course not, silly, it would be more like slashing them and impaling them." Heather responded relaxed. "And who says we're only three?"

"What?" Desmond looked at her.

"Indeed. If we're going to fight an army, we need an army."

"I'm not sure about that, we pretty much can…" Alex intervened.

"Come on, Alexander it would be so much more stylish. Do you know nothing about war?"

"I agree!" The Samael kid nodded cheerfully.

Alex blinked a couple of times and blushed.

"I know much more than I would want to in fact. But I was thinking about a more stealthy approach."

"I understand. Very well then, I think I have the perfect candidates for stealthy approaches!" Heather grinned.

"You mean the colorful assassins we met in your reign?" The Prince questioned.

"Colorful assassins?" Desmond repeated, not too pleased with the adjective.

"Yes, them. And other little surprises."

"Good." Kakolukyah nodded.

*~Scene skip~*

_Rome, New York city, Amsterdam, Berlin._

"HUNK."

_Mexico City, Sao Paulo, Buenos Aires._

"HUNK!"

_Paris, London, Stockholm… _

_St. Petersburg._

_Russia…_

"Hey HUNK! Hey!"

The mercenary turned his calculative sight away from the screen and stared at his loony comrade with an unamused expression beneath his mask.

"What?"

"Don't you just love our new uniforms? Just look at this cape." The other asked and commented, wandering around the room aiming for his oh-so-wonderful cape of evil to wave majestically, but nonetheless he ended up stepping on it and falling flat on his face. The mercenary stared in silence.

"I see it as a petty addition to a thing that is supposed to be non-stylish but practical attire." He commented coldly and turned in his seat to look at the screen again.

_We still have limited territory on Russia…something isn't letting our troops advance._

"Come on, everybody knows bad guys should wear long black capes, or at least long black coats. Wesker looks awesome in them." The superhuman stood up with ease.

HUNK didn't understand how he, being an infected one, could and positively compatible with his virus, and thus having enhanced senses and strength could still be such a childish klutz.

"Do not compare yourself then with Wesker."

"Oh, what's the matter?" Krauser approached teasingly and folded his arms around the chair, and around him. "What's keeping you so cranky?" He moved further and placed his chin over HUNK's head. "You still afraid about your transition? I wouldn't have thought someone like you could feel fear. But I guess you're still human."

HUNK's eyes widened behind his mask. Krauser could feel him getting tense with his enhanced senses, he smirked.

"Remove yourself from me, or I'll be forced to break something."

"You know, he loves viruses more than anything. You're kind of lucky he lets you stand by his side. But I guess you've proven yourself worthy." Jack chuckled lightly. HUNK was irritated, but gave no evidence of it. "I'm also surprised he hasn't pressured you into converting. I would've expected every single one of us to be already superhuman before the great scheme was set in march. Guess I was wrong."

"Does sharing this information with me have any purpose?" HUNK kept his voice collected, and his body immobile.

"Not at all, comrade... I just like conversing with you."

"Then please refrain yourself from engaging in dialogue if it has no practical motivation. I am busy with my own calculations." HUNK warned, trying to concentrate on the screen, he then proceeded to type some codes on the nearby keyboard which resulted slightly difficult due to the fact Jack was still holding him.

_Something's missing…the satellites hadn't caught any suspicious events. But…_

Then there was that coarse annoying voice again.

"So say, have you always been HUNK? Didn't that made things awkward when trying to introduce yourself to a girl? Like 'hello there, I'm HUNK'. They would've really given you the odd looks."

"Reformulate your question into something I can understand."

Krauser laughed.

"I mean that if you're ever going to grow tired of that alias. Or would you prefer to be called Mister Death. That doesn't sound so pretty either, it's kind of blunt."

"Irrelevant. What I do is what defines my identity, I kill, and I survive, thus Mister Death is a worthy name to match my convictions."

The bulky man with the beret sighed.

"You're always so dry. Really, isn't there anything else to you? You act like a robot. Sometimes I'd like to know more about you, you couldn't be like this all your life, what about your childhood or friends…Why are you even following Wesker? It doesn't look like you even share his motives… Or is it because something else? Like what I've been thin-…"

HUNK stopped typing and Jack fell in silence.

"You're way too optimistic about the depth of my motivations, Krauser. I assure you, I'm not that much complicated as a human being." He put a slight emphasis on the last words, and then went back to typing and analyzing the maps that the satellites have provided. "Sharing my experiences before joining Umbrella would serve no purpose."

"O' course it would! We're supposed to know about each other, we're friends."

"Incorrect."

"What?"

"We're nothing near as friends, our only common goal is to follow Wesker, and that's what puts us together into some kind of productive coexistence, reasons are worthless. But do not misunderstand my position; I am void of any empathy for you."

"Oh. I get it, you're still mad about the cookies."

The next thing Krauser could acknowledge was a tough punch to his stomach; even being superhuman it had hurt quite a bit.

"I knew it." He coughed with a wry smile.

"Would you ever remain in silence? You're affecting my productivity." HUNK almost growled and delivered another quick and deadly set of kicks. "Why don't you go and bother Steve or Excella, or Irving or…" His speech was interrupted by a loud grunt, as he was suddenly pushed back against a wall, Krauser pinning him and immobilizing his arms.

"I have no interest in any of them. They're boring." The other man spoke with his coarse voice, maybe too close to comfort.

"You smell like beer."

"Oops?"

HUNK struggled; it was like being held by a BOW.

Oh wait, that was pretty much the case.

But he wasn't giving up.

A quick knee to the chest and he was free, two more kicks and Krauser backed off coughing, impressed by the human's strength and conviction.

"Nice legs." The mutant complimented, wiping off the blood from his upper lip that had streamed down from his nose.

"Fighting with you was definitively not on my agenda, but I admit kicking your ass is quite satisfying." HUNK stated, smiling under his mask and took a step back, guessing his rival wasn't going to give up so easily either.

Krauser charged against him, getting a loud cough of pain as he almost nailed his fist into the other one's abdomen, -he wasn't yet so talented as Wesker as of to literally impale people with his bare arm-, but then HUNK quickly responded with one of his deadly locks, and a crunching sound was heard. Krauser let out a groan of pain.

The scarred soldier then laughed, and quickly rolled and shifted, hitting HUNK's face with his elbow, hard enough that his plague doctor mask almost flied off. He was a BOW after all. The mercenary's body felt wobbly for a bare second after the hit, his vision blurry and filled with strange shifty stars.

The next thing he registered was a heavy weight over him, and something clenching his wrists together.

"Krauser." He growled and squirmed, reluctant to being held down, on the metallic floor of the room.

The bulky man chuckled, a pleased expression set on his scarred face. "It's you the one who likes to make things overcomplicated, comrade, but I kind of like it."

HUNK said nothing and simply used what he had, kicking the sides of Krauser as fast and hard as he could, and then delivering a final blow with his knee, right in the center of his abdomen.

The man with the red beret cringed and closed his eyes in pain. HUNK took his chance to headbutt him –the head was in most cases a weak point of any kind of monstrosities-, which managed to daze the BOW long enough for him to shift positions and now was laying on top of him. The grim mercenary, by now quite enraged and flustered tightened his legs around his victim's hips, with a force that could've broken a normal human spine, and without warning he started delivering punches on the scarred face of his opponent.

Of course throughout the years he'd learnt how to defend himself from all kind of viral aberrations. Krauser couldn't be the exception. And from what he'd measured he wasn't as strong as Wesker.

"You're extending the struggle out of the schedule you know." Krauser complained and then grunted in pain from another punch. "You were supposed to give up when I pinned you down." He reclaimed, trying to catch the black gloved hands, but his efforts were met with just more punches. "Stop it!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Krauser. Surrendering is not an option." HUNK said collectedly and didn't cease his seize on his victim. Maybe he wasn't going to admit it, but this action, after quite a while of inactivity had set him on a relentless mood for exciting violence.

"Man, at least pick something else than the face. Mine's damaged enough." Krauser groaned, feeling his jaw falling back into place as he spoke. His suggestion was apparently heard, and the next thing he felt was the whole weight of the stoic mercenary falling at full force on his abdomen, getting a loud yell of pain from him. "Damnit…"

HUNK's mood swayed between socially dead and berserk. There were no middle points. And this flustered state from him had resulted too much for him to handle, even being a developed BOW. That was how deadly HUNK was, no doubts now in why Wesker had given him the honor of becoming one of his generals. He could only fear for what he would become once he got his virus.

"Stop!" Krauser almost pleaded, but he was neglected and HUNK trapped him in another deadly lock of his, threatening to break his leg if he wished to do so. But with Mister Death, it seemed negotiating wasn't an option. He couldn't be sure, but Krauser felt like HUNK was enjoying this way too much. Damn that mask of his that was still a problem to tell his expression. And he was just as silent as ever, except for a muffled panting sound.

"It wasn't supposed to end like this."

His leg crunched.

"Ugh! What will it take you to stop?"

"Your death."

"Fine, you bastard! If you're taking this seriously I won't hold back either." Krauser hissed and prepared to summon up his arm blade. Then he noticed HUNK has stopped. And the other person standing near them, staring at their quarrel with amused red eyes.

"Burnside?" HUNK addressed with his monotone voice.

"Brawl!" The youngest of the three shouted out cheerfully and jumped in to join.

"No Steve! No!" Both of the initial protagonists of the fight yelled out, but they were ignored by the beast.

Seconds later the three had gotten lost in a big ball of violence. Yeah, that was a good old school way to get rid of all the stress.

Some hours later, HUNK had made his way back to the computer.

"Have you tranquilized yet?" He asked his two companions calmly while occupying in typing some indications on the console.

"My arm!"

"It will grow back; show some spine, you are a BOW." The human unit never killed replied, monotone, and adjusted up his mask. Steve pouted and sat on the floor, grabbing his severed limb and nibbling on it.

Krauser had gone to get himself a coffee, despite the odds, it had been an awesome battle, and it had served to cool the mood between them. It didn't work that well with girls if he had to say himself.

HUNK stood up and prompted to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Krauser asked, rising an eyebrow and sipping his coffee.

"Russia."

"What?"

The mercenary stopped for a moment. "There is something there slowing down our troops. I must find out what is it and neutralize it." He explained coldly.

"But…"

HUNK didn't stay to hear Krauser's concerns.

* * *

Wesker's plan's in action, his generals ensuring everything stays in order while he's away attending to unknown business. Alex and his group begin their move too. In the final confrontation between the viral gods, who will prevail, and what will the final fate of the world be?

Find out in the next chapter.

Or not…

We'll see…

Needles to say is that this is still an absurd fic.


End file.
